


Of Wolves and Men

by Kahleniel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Character Death, Daddy Kink, F/M, FYI the non-con is in the past and referenced, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Hand to Hand Combat, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Mental Instability, More Fluff than Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Culture, Work In Progress, because Dok is an asshole, explicit violence, graphic nightmares, non-canon AU, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi clicked his tongue at the thought of him not being able to survive in the woods. He was a born survivor – had taken care of himself from an age earlier than most, and definitely did NOT need Erwin’s rather overly concerned tone after everything that had happened. With a smirk, Levi told Erwin that he thought he’d manage just fine. “I’m not leaving, Erwin, it’s called a temporary absence for a fucking reason. Speaking of which, do you mind if I finally leave, or do you have more mothering to get out of your damn system first?”</p><p>Erwin chuckled. “Fine, fine. Get out of here. Hanji and I will see you in a couple of weeks or so.” The two men shook hands and Levi strode out of the headquarters of Wolfe and Mann, Bail Enforcement Agents, slight limp still apparent in his stride.</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a well-earned vacation in the woods and finds more than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Much Needed Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction EVER, so I hope you enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you spot mistakes, like something, hate something, whatever. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Erwin sighed and looked at his long time friend and business partner in the eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want? There’s no way I can change your mind?”

Levi rolled his eyes at the concerned tone in Erwin’s voice, then held his gaze. “I’m sure. This injury isn’t going to heal overnight, and until then I’m next to useless. Besides, you’ve been pushing me to take some time for myself for ages. It’s not like you don’t know exactly where I’ll be anyways – it’s your family’s cabin I’m staying in.”

“I still don’t know in what condition you’ll find it. It’s been a long time since anyone’s stayed there. You may have to repair it before you can live comfortably.

“That’s part of the adventure. I need something to take my mind off of all…this…and roughing it alone appeals to me.”

Erwin pushed back from his desk, stood up, and held his hand out to shake Levi’s. “I see I can’t convince you to stay. I wish you the best of luck and you know where you can find us if you need anything. I’ll stop by in a couple of weeks to make sure you haven’t burned the cabin down around yourself.”

Levi clicked his tongue at the thought of him not being able to survive in the woods. He was a born survivor – had taken care of himself from an age earlier than most, and definitely did NOT need Erwin’s rather overly concerned tone after everything that had happened.

With a smirk, Levi told Erwin that he thought he’d manage just fine. “I’m not leaving, Erwin, it’s called a temporary absence for a fucking reason. Speaking of which, do you mind if I finally leave, or do you have more mothering to get out of your damn system first?”

Erwin chuckled. “Fine, fine. Get out of here. Hanji and I will see you in a couple of weeks or so.” The two men shook hands and Levi strode out of the headquarters of Wolfe and Mann, Bail Enforcement Agents, slight limp still apparent in his stride.

 

 _He was right. This cabin hasn’t been used in some time it seems. It looks worse off than me._ Levi reigned in his horse near the front door of the cabin and surveyed the area around him as he removed his saddlebags and the saddle.

The two-bedroom cabin was made from local granite and timber, both from readily available sources out here in the wilderness, and the sturdy barn a short distance away appeared to match. The roof over the smaller bedroom and one of the eaves was damaged, most likely during a storm. The rest of the roof and the grout work in the walls looked watertight, but he’d have to check inside to make sure. The roof covering the rear porch tilted down at a crazy angle, but held for now. The front porch was still in good repair, and there was a surprising amount of seasoned wood stacked in a neat pile. Overall, besides the necessary roof repairs the cabin was in good shape and Levi was positive that he could make it livable without extensive effort on his part. _Now to see what shape the interior is in._

Levi was pleasantly surprised – the interior was actually decent, considering no one had stayed in the cabin for quite some time. The walls were the same undressed stone as the exterior, but the thickness of the stone lead him to believe they were double walled, filled in between with rubble to keep the elements firmly outside. It would be cold without a fire, but the insulation would keep heat inside once the cabin warmed up. The main rooms were designed on an open plan, with the front door leading directly into the main living space. The kitchen and bathroom were situated on the left and the master and guest bedrooms were on the right. Large timber beams held the ceiling in place, which was open to the roof and made the small cabin feel spacious instead of cramped. Candles mounted to the wall in various places would be the main source of lighting during the evenings, but the regularly spaced windows would provide more than enough light during the days.

A large hearth with cast iron hooks dangling at various heights took pride of place in the open-plan kitchen situated to the left, and the accompanying pots and pans were stored near it, opposite a woodbine. _A bit of cleaning and re-seasoning, and those will be as good as new._ Sturdy bowls, plates, and dishes, as well as an astonishing amount of silverware, were located in the cabinets and drawers. _Seriously, who needs that many dessert-spoons in a cabin? Who needs dessert-spoons AT ALL in a cabin??_

Evidence of the money that Erwin’s family had accumulated was evident if one knew where to look. The quality of the cast iron cookware, the silver utensils marked with the Smith family crest, the high quality workmanship in the stonework and master craftsmanship apparent in the timber joins all spoke of quality and attention to detail that was rarely seen outside mansions in the interior. Two overstuffed brown leather sofas faced each other in the living area, with a large rough-hewn coffee table situated between them. Situated at the end furthest from the kitchen two matching armchairs completed the set.

Along the far wall was the crowning glory as far as Levi was concerned – bookshelves stacked full to overflowing with dozens of genres, including, as he peered closer, several books that had been banned and were almost impossible to obtain. Most of them had to do with fantasy and fiction, something that the interior frowned upon since developing an imagination of what lived outside of the walls could be dangerous to their stranglehold on the population. _Interesting._ Levi smirked to himself. _I see Erwin still has a bit of that rebellious streak, keeping these books displayed in a cabin known to belong to him. He must have figured no one would dare come here without his knowledge._

A grumbling sound from his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, which had been many hours ago looking at how low the sun hung on the horizon. He meant to explore the cabin fully as well as clean it from top to bottom, _God knows it needed it_ , but hunger and twinges from his leg dissuaded him from completing his tour until he at least ate and rested. _I’ll clean the kitchen, at least, and that filthy sofa and table. Then I’ll tackle the rest after dinner._ Walking back outside to lead his horse to the stable, Levi started to relax for the first time since he arrived.

After brushing his horse down and hanging up the saddle and tackle, Levi started in on dinner. Too tired to do much more than make a simple meal, he lit the fire in the hearth to warm the cabin up. The reflection of the flames shone in the now spotless countertops, floor, and windows of the kitchen and living room. The aroma of lemon oil from the wood permeated the open space, driving out the vinegar smell from the solution Levi used on the windows and counters. Streaks of dust and ash marked his forehead and cheeks from sweeping and scrubbing the hearth, but for once he was leaving his daily shower until after he’d eaten.

As he began to dish his dinner onto a plate, he was startled by a lone howl outside. He’d figured that all sorts of wildlife surrounded him this far away from civilization, but was slightly surprised that he only heard the one wolf. _The rest of the pack must be out of my hearing. Then again, maybe not. I can’t be the only lone wolf around_. Levi frowned to himself at that thought; that he was out here on his own on R &R while the rest of his squad was gone. He shook himself before he could follow his thoughts down that well traveled road, and went to finish cleaning the cabin to distract himself.

 _Oh my God, Erwin, I could fucking kiss you right now._ Centered in the middle of the bathroom was an honest to god marble claw foot tub. How Erwin transported this magnificent treasure this far out into the wilderness was beyond Levi, but at that moment he didn’t care. A bucket for water sat next to the tub, ready to be filled from the hand-operated pump in the kitchen. The fire was still blazing from dinner, and in less time than expected Levi had run a steaming bath.

After taking his customary three-minute combat shower Levi gingerly settled into the steaming water. It was so deep that the water came up to his neck, and he could easily stretch both of his legs out without touching the opposite end. _God bless tall people,_ he thought to himself. The tub had obviously been made to custom measurements, and for once he didn’t begrudge Erwin’s ability to easily reach tall shelves. Submersing himself to get his hair wet, Levi realized this was also the first time that he could remember having the chance to actually soak for as long as he liked without needing to be somewhere. Closing his eyes at that glorious thought, Levi let his mind drift until the temperature of the water was no longer comfortable and the candle flames started guttering.


	2. Escape

_Blood. Pain. Fear._ This was all (f/n) could think about as her legs carried her further and further from her pack’s lands. _I have to get away, he’ll kill me if I don’t get away. He’ll kill my family. He always gets what he wants and no one ever stops him._ Catching her left front paw on an exposed tree root, she stumbled and slid on the forest floor, coming to rest dangerously close to a boulder. _That was close. Too close._

Panting heavily, she scented the air around her to get a sense of where she was and how far she’d run from the only home she’d known. Wet earth, trees, and the stink of her own fear were the only scents she could distinguish. _Where am I?_  (F/n) couldn’t smell any other predators in the area, at least not any fresh scents, so she sat on her haunches to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, fighting back the panic that threatened to overwhelm her at a moment’s notice if she gave in. Checking herself over, she noticed that the claw marks on her haunches and the bite marks at her throat had stopped bleeding and started to scab over. Given enough time and rest, they would heal properly, leaving no trace of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of the pack’s newest incumbent Pack Leader.

The instinct to run again surged within her at the memory. She tamped it down and began to survey the area. There was a stream not too far from her, and she immediately limped over to it to drink and to wash off the blood and sweat from her matted coat. Exhaustion began to overtake her after the impromptu bath, but she realized that staying out in the open was still dangerous. Shelter was of utmost importance if she was to heal without unwanted interruption. Looking around, (f/n) spied a small opening in the cliff face near the stream. As the thought of sleeping alone in a strange cave by herself for the first time in her life crashed down on her, the reddish-grey werewolf let out a mournful howl that echoed across the valley. _I will get my revenge. I swear it._ _He will pay for this._

(F/n) woke up the next morning confused and disoriented, momentarily forgetting what happened the previous night. As the memories crashed back in, she groaned and rolled over, looking around the cave she had sheltered in. _Actually, cavern would be more appropriate. This place didn’t look this big last night._

The entrance to the cave was partially hidden by an outcropping of rock, and it was a near miracle that she had spotted it in the dark. Once through the opening, the room opened up into a vaulted area large enough for a brown bear to comfortably stand in, at least twelve feet high. It was relatively cozy and dry, and didn’t seem to be occupied by the inevitable scores of bats nesting in the area.

The initial cave split off into three other sections separated by stalactite and stalagmite columns and outcroppings of rock. _I could actually make this into a decent den_ , she thought to herself in mild surprise. She was far enough away from the pack to either have left their lands, or be so close to the edge that it made no difference. No one would bother her out here, and she couldn’t sense any other predators taking up residence near her. The stream she found last night was clean, and there was bound to be a decent amount of prey. _For a place to spend a lifetime of exile, I could do worse._ The realization suddenly and completely sunk in then. _I am alone._

For the first time since her escape (f/n) let the full reality of her situation overwhelm her. Waves of pain and heartbreak crashed over her with each surfacing memory of her loved ones that she had been forced to abandon. She would no longer wake to the sound of her pack mates stirring in the morning, no longer hunt alongside them, reveling in the hunt together. A keening whine escaped at the loss of all she had known, growing louder until she abruptly cut it off, disgusted with herself for acting so weak. She refused to howl again, to let the outside world know that not only was she alone, but she was vulnerable and in turmoil. _This is what he wants, for me to come crawling back, begging for him to let me return to the pack. Fuck that – I’m not letting him own me out of a fear of being alone. Fuck that with a ten-foot pole. I’d rather starve first. Speaking of starving…_

(F/n) realised that she was, indeed, still famished and would need to hunt before settling into her new home. Recalling the scent of a rabbit warren not too far from the stream, she loped out of the cave to see if any of them were unwary enough to be caught by the newest addition to the top of the area’s food chain.

 ________

Levi woke to the sun shining brightly in his face through a hole in the bedroom curtain. _Fucking eastern facing windows._ Rolling out of the king sized master bed, he let forth with a string of curses as he accidentally put his full weight on his injured leg. He grabbed a pair of black trousers off of the chair near the bed and put them on, foregoing a shirt and boots for the time being. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror across the room from him. _Not bad. I look beat to hell and back, but that’s to be expected. Need to give myself a haircut though, this shit has gotten too long for my liking._

He noticed that his right knee still looked swollen in comparison to his left even through the trousers, and winced when he tried to fully flex it. _Fuck._ _THAT’s going to get annoying quick._ After giving himself a final once over, Levi padded barefoot to the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

 After a simple meal of porridge and his favorite tea, Levi quickly dressed and grabbed a ladder stored in the stable to survey the extent of the roof damage. It appeared that a tree had fallen onto that side of the cabin and caused the gaping hole in the roof, as well as the crazy angle that the back porch cover was currently leaning. Looking at the fallen oak tree resting several feet away, Levi surmised that it must have been a miracle that there wasn’t more damage. It also appeared that the oak had fallen rather recently, since the interior of the guest room was ruined, but not in an advanced state of decay.He recalled spotting a hardware store in the small town he’d passed through last afternoon on his way to the cabin. _Looks like a trip to civilization is in order, sooner than I’d hoped_.

After covering the hole in the rooftop, he sighed and climbed back down the ladder to inspect the guest room from the inside. What hopes he’d had that the damage would be a quick fix after inspecting the bedroom from the roof were shattered when he shoved the guest room door open. He’d had to put his not inconsiderable strength into shoving the door aside, as it had warped from being exposed to the elements.

The rest of the interior fared no better. There had been at least one major rainstorm since the oak had damaged the roof, and if something wasn’t molding it was warping. And in the corner… _Is that a fucking rats’ nest? Oh HELL no, I’m not dealing with rats ever again. This shit is going TODAY. Goddamned Erwin and his shitty cabin filled with fucking rats and fucking mold and FUCK!_ In his anger Levi used his right leg to kick at an overturned chair, stubbing his toe and causing pain to shoot right through his damaged knee. He stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door as hard as he could, muttering curses at Erwin and all his ancestors.


	3. First Contact

The bell over the hardware store’s door jingled. “Excuse me. Where do you keep the…CEDRIC??”

The owner of the hardware store turned at the sound of (f/n)’s voice. “We usually keep the Cedrics in the back, but you’re in luck – they’ve been moved to the register today.” His face broke into a wide grin, creasing his already lined face with happiness. “It’s been a while, ma cher.”

(F/n) couldn’t respond for a moment, caught off guard by the person in front of her as well as by his sarcasm. Then she ran to the older man and threw her arms around him. “I never thought I’d see you again, not after –“ she broke off at that point to check to see if there were other customers “ – after you left the pack.”

Cedric’s smile slipped a little. “It was not by choice, ma cher. Believe me, I would have much rather stayed to see you and your brothers grow up. Unfortunately, fate decided otherwise. I am truly sorry that I could not be there for you.” She realized that he was referring to her own sudden departure from the pack, and stepped back, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Cedric placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort (f/n).

She sighed. “There was nothing you could have done, Cedric. I wasn’t given much of a choice myself, not any viable one other than to abandon everyone. I hate myself for it, and I hate him for forcing my hand.”

“That’s what he does. He uses the vulnerabilities of others against them in order to take what he can’t by pack law. You cannot hate yourself for being put in an impossible situation, and knowing you, you would rather sacrifice everything yourself before letting others come to harm. Who did he threaten you with? Was it your younger brother?” She looked at the floor, nodding. “I thought it might have been. Look at me, ma cher.” She raised her eyes to look at Cedric, startled at the intensity displayed on his normally calm and cheerful face. “You cannot allow yourself to regret the decision to protect the ones you love. If you doubt, you will lose yourself to it. The despair can swallow your soul. Trust me on this.” The pain on Cedric’s face made it clear that he spoke from personal experience.

He dropped his arms then, assuming the friendly shopkeeper persona once more. “It IS wonderful to see you again, but you didn’t come here to bring up the past. What can I help you find? I assume you're looking for building materials. You don’t look to me as if you’re shopping for rope.”

Her jaw dropped at that, then she closed it and rolled her eyes. “Cedric, I see your sense of humor hasn’t changed. No, I’m definitely not here for THAT. I need…crap, I had a list here somewhere.” She fumbled in her pocket for a scrap of paper. “Here we go. A hammer, screwdriver, nails, a saw, screws…basically everything needed to build some decent furniture. I’ve found a cavern not too far from here that would make a good den, and I need to outfit it as quickly as I can. I'm going back for my brothers, Cedric. I'm not letting him win this.” Her (e/c) eyes flashed quickly to gold as she spoke this last bit.

He nodded, impressed but not surprised at the fighting spirit within the little (h/c) standing in front of him. “And I will help you in any way I can, ma cher. I owe it to Valerie’s memory if nothing else. Besides, I want to be there when the shit hits the fan.” She grinned at his words, incisors elongating just slightly.

The doorbell tinkled again, signaling a new customer. She took this as her cue to leave. “You can bill all this to my brother. He’s covering all my materials while building an extension onto his house, so it won’t look suspicious if extra invoices for contractor materials start showing up in the mail.”

Cedric nodded. “It was good to see you again, ma cher. Stay out of trouble.”

She rolled her eyes and smirked. “You too, Cedric.” As she headed for the front door she passed by a shorter man with a jet-black undercut and the palest grey eyes she’d ever seen. Their eyes locked for a moment, then she was striding past him and exiting the shop. The man’s eyes followed her out the door, dropping only briefly to check out her backside.

_________

 “Who was _that_ , Cedric?” Levi turned to the hardware store owner with one eyebrow raised. “A friend of yours? You sly dog.”

Instead of laughing as Levi expected, the older man narrowed his eyes slightly, gazing sharply at him, then shook his head. “No, you should stay away from that one for now, mon ami. She does not need more trouble in her life than she already has. She is like a daughter to me, and I will not see her hurt anymore than she is.”

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise at the shopkeeper’s tone, and then narrowed in offense. “Tch. Glad you think so highly of me.” Cedric’s eyes softened. “It is not you, per se. I would speak this way to any man interested in her. I did not intend to offend you, merely save you both heartache. How go the repairs? Are you back for more shingles?”

Levi started to protest the implied interest in the woman, but dropped it in favor of avoiding more awkwardness between him and the storeowner. “Yeah, actually. I thought I got enough last time, but there’s clearly more damage than I expected. It’s not affecting the rest of the house at the moment, but I want to get this done and over with before winter sets in.”

“So you think you’ll be here until then? Last time we spoke you were only intending on staying at the Smith cabin for a couple of weeks.”

“I still don’t plan on being at that shitty cabin longer than it takes to heal and get back into fighting shape, but I like to be prepared. Besides, fixing the roof is the least I can do for him letting me stay there rent-free.” Levi shrugged. “Say, Cedric, do you know anything about wolves in the area?”

The shopkeeper started, but recovered in time to mask most of his surprise. “We may have a few here and there, but they haven’t been seen in numbers for years. Why do you ask?”

Levi shrugged again. It seemed to be a major form of communication for him. “I’ve come across wolf tracks near the cabin, and once or twice I could have sworn I’ve heard howling not too far away. Nothing of mine has been touched though. None of my traps have been raided, which is highly surprising if there’s a predator in the area.”

 “Interesting, mon ami. I haven’t seen any wolves myself in a long time, but if you do come across your Monsieur Loup, keep your distance and don’t show fear. Anything that makes you seem like prey would be deadly.”

Levi gave Cedric a blank look. “I think I can handle a single fucking wolf, considering what I do for a living.”

The shopkeeper chuckled and folded his arms. “Perhaps. Still, nature can surprise you.” Levi nodded.

“Thanks for filling my order. I’ll be back in a couple of days to pick them up, weather permitting. See you around, Cedric.” Levi waved farewell and strode through the shop entrance.

Cedric walked to the phone to place Levi’s order with his supplier. _Ma cherie, what game are you playing? Do you even know whose land you’re on? I do hope you know what you’re doing._


	4. By The Lake

A couple of weeks after his visit to Cedric's hardware store, Levi decided he'd earned a break from all the construction at the cabin. Arriving at a lake in the afternoon, Levi quickly shed his clothing and dived in. _Holy fuck that’s cold._ Treading water, he looked down at himself through the crystal clear water of the lake. _Thank god no one is around to see me right now, I don’t think they’d be all that impressed with me. Feels so fucking good on my knee._

Earlier that day he'd packed himself a basket for dinner and decided to take advantage of the unusual good weather to visit the lake he’d spotted from the rooftop. It appeared to be formed from snowmelt, and was fed by a stream originating in the mountains in the distance. Cold, clear, and refreshing, it appeared deceptively shallow. He could see all the way to the bottom, even in the deepest parts.

Levi swam and floated in the water until his teeth were chattering uncontrollably and his stomach rumbled too loudly to ignore. Opening his eyes and noticing the lengthening shadows, he realized just how late it had gotten and that he’d better get out of the lake before he accidentally gave himself hypothermia.  Besides, hot tea was waiting in a thermos in the picnic basket, calling him with its siren song.

Levi wasn’t the only one that the food in the basket was calling to. As he exited the lake, a female brown bear came out from under the cover of the forest edge and cautiously sniffed at the food hidden under the lid. Levi froze in place. _Shit._ He’d placed his clothes near the basket to keep them warm and dry, and here he was stark naked staring at the largest bear he’d seen planted directly between himself and his goal. _Fuck, go away, just go away. Don’t notice me and just go the fuck away._ No such luck.

As the bear turned to get her muzzle under the lid, Levi came into her field of view. _I HAD to leave the bear spray with everything else I brought, didn’t I. Fucking idiot._ The bear froze and stared at Levi. Keeping eye contact, Levi spoke in a calm and authoritative voice. “Get the fuck out of here. I don’t want to mess with you, just fucking leave.”

It was then that he spotted the cub waiting for mama bear behind a tree. _Oh for fuck’s sake, it’s a goddamned trifecta of when not to fuck with a bear. Someone upstairs hates me with a fucking passion._ As his gaze flicked to the cub and back to the full-grown bear, the grizzly began to snort and paw the ground in front of it in clear warning that Levi should be the one to fuck off.

Before he could back away from the situation, the bear charged him, paw up to swat him. Levi ducked and rolled to his right, fully expecting to feel the agony of shredded muscle and broken bone from being knocked flying by a ton and a half of pissed off grizzly. Instead, he was only dealt a glancing blow as a ball of growling reddish-grey fur crashed into the bear, knocking it to the forest floor.

The largest red wolf Levi had ever seen was currently planted between him and the grizzly, with its jaws wrapped around the struggling bear’s throat. A low growling was emanating from it, in both warning to the bear to cease struggling and to Levi not to interfere.

A cry from the forgotten bear cub cut the snarling wolf short. “Don’t kill her!” Levi hadn’t realized that he’d spoken out loud for a moment. _In for a penny in for a pound_. “She was trying to defend her cub. It was my fault, I surprised her.” _I’m talking to a fucking mountain of a wolf. A fucking wolf. I have officially lost my mind._

Astonishingly, the wolf seemed to actually comprehend what he was saying. It, no _she,_ slowly released her jaws from around the bear’s throat and backed off, keeping herself positioned in front of Levi in case the bear changed it’s mind.

The bear rolled over and got back up on all fours, trotting deceptively casually back to its cub. With a backward glance to make sure the wolf hadn’t moved they hastily left the area.

Levi’s head suddenly swam from the adrenaline crash, and it was then he realized that his left arm was covered in a sheet of blood streaming from four claw marks on his shoulder. His legs collapsed from under him in relief and lightheadedness. _Guess she got me after all,_ he thought as everything faded to black before his eyes.

___

(F/n) had been returning to her den after a hunt when she heard splashing in the lake. Curious, she padded over to the forest’s edge to see what was making all the noise. Just then, a very gorgeous and very _naked_ man broke the surface of the water, throwing his head and swiping his hair back from his forehead and out of his eyes. It was like something out of a damned wet dream. She hid in silence, not wanting to startle the man and risk losing the view of his silhouette against the setting sun.

She had almost made up her mind to slink away without being noticed when she heard rustling from her right, near where the man’s belongings lay. A large grizzly and her cub had stumbled upon his camp and immediately tore into the basket of food. It was the bear attempting to rip the basket to shreds that had caught her attention, and, as she noticed, the man’s. _Oh Christ. Get back in the water, human, and let her have your food._

Of course, the man did no such thing, rooted to the ground in confusion and apprehension. (F/n) heard him speak, his voice surprisingly calm and deep. The grizzly spied the man and motioned to him to back off. _Why is he just standing there? She’s telling you to fuck off! Surely you don’t think you can take her on?_ The bear rushed him and she moved on instinct, bursting from the tree line and tackling the bear before she could kill the idiot human.

Flipping the grizzly over in order to get it to submit, she wrapped her jaws around its throat and prepared to rip it out when she heard the human beg her to spare the bear’s life. His actions shocked her out of her bloodlust and cut off her growl. _Are you fucking kidding me? I fucking won this shit, and you want me to release her?_ Then she remembered the cub. glancing up at the whining smaller bear, (f/n) relented. As the bears departed the lakeside she heard the human collapse behind her. _Fucking humans._

It was then that she noticed the blood streaming down the human’s left arm, mixing with the water from the lake to sheet down his side and back. All irritation vanished as she saw his condition. Stepping back, her skin began to shimmer and then blur as she shifted into her human form. Her reddish grey fur dissipated in smoke, but the bones beneath the pale skin visibly shifted to reform. Her eyes, golden in wolf form, shifted into a more human shade, and her fangs retracted into her jawline, leaving a brilliant white human smile behind. Her (h/c) hair regrew, the one part of her appearance that she took pride in. 

Glancing over his pale form, she realized that it was the same man she’d briefly seen in the hardware store. “Well, aren’t you lucky I happened along when I did. Mama bear looked like she wanted to eat more than your dinner just then. She almost succeeded, too. Now, lets take a look at you before you wake up and wonder why a naked woman is kneeling next to you.” As she moved his shoulder to get a better look at his wounds, the man groaned and started to stir. She froze in place, ready to bolt if he looked as if he was going to wake up, but his eyelids just fluttered and closed.

Sighing in relief, she elongated a claw on her left hand. She swiped it quickly over her right wrist and pressed her wound to the slashes on his shoulder. They immediately stopped bleeding and started to scab over. She switched her wrist from his shoulder to his mouth, feeding him more blood in case he had injuries that weren’t visible. _Not that a thump to his head would apparently damage anything._  Her own wound started to heal, and she knew from long experience there wouldn’t even be a scar left in evidence in about fifteen minutes or so.

She went to pick the man up to wash him off in the lake, but he was surprisingly heavy for a human who was her height. Not willing to drag him across the shoreline, she shifted back into her wolf form to clean him off as if he was another member of her pack. Slowly dragging her tongue along his chest to clean him, she realized again just how strong this human male was. He was built like a brick house, biceps and abs clearly defined. She glanced down and confirmed that his legs were just as powerfully built, as well as… _Oh my._ She blushed and paused in cleaning him as she stared at the rather obvious evidence of maleness between the human’s thighs.

Another swipe of her tongue up his shoulder and his _scent_ hit her like a bolt of lightning straight to her core. How had she not scented him before? He smelled amazing, like pine and chamomile and… _oh fuck me, he smells of mate._ She licked his skin again, moving down his chest to clean the blood on his side and abs. _Oh my God, he_ does _. How the fuck does a human smell like a mate?_

Her instincts warred within her mind, one telling her to run as fast and as far as she could, the other telling her to wake him up so she could claim him properly. She whined low in her throat at the conflict, but didn’t stop licking the blood off his skin. It was too intoxicating to stop until she’d cleaned up every bit of evidence of his wound. Lost in the fog of her thoughts, she hadn’t realized how low on his body she had been licking, nor that the human had woken up and was now staring her with widened pale grey eyes. She felt the skin under her tongue twitch and harden, and she flicked her golden eyes up to meet flashing silver ones. Both lust and terror shone there, unsurprising since there were needle sharp fangs close to one of his most favorite body parts currently receiving the most amazing tongue bath in the world. She looked back down and realized just where she had been licking, and it was an area that was definitely not wounded.

“Don’t stop. _Please_.” The human panted, his chest heaving and his cock growing even harder under the werewolf's tongue as he struggled to regain his senses. Precum leaked from the tip, and she instinctually ran the full length of her tongue from the base to the tip to collect it. He groaned and bucked his hips, and one of the wolf’s teeth clipped the side of his cock, just hard enough to bring a bead of blood through the skin. That was all it took to tip him over the edge, come shooting from his cock to paint his chest and lap with pearly ropes as he threw his head back and shouted his release.

Surprise at how hard he’d finished was written clearly on his face, and he locked eyes with the wolf again as he struggled to regain his composure. Her eyes widened and she abruptly took off at a dead run, escaping the situation and the embarrassment of what she’d just done with a human, even if he smelled like heaven, and home, and _mate._

_____

Levi leaned forward to catch his breath, hands on his knees and jet-black fringe hanging in his eyes. _What the fuck just happened?_ He’d never come so hard in his life, he was sure of it, and it was a shewolf that had brought him to ecstasy. _I have officially lived out here too long. Holy fuck._

Staggering to his feet, he rinsed himself off at the edge of the lake and dressed. As he pulled his shirt on over his shoulders, he remembered that the bear had gotten a good chunk of flesh from him before he passed out. He pulled his left arm back out of the shirt and examined the flesh on his shoulder. Not only were the slashes not bleeding anymore, but also the wounds appeared days old, not hours. Had the wolf managed to heal him somehow? _Tch_. _That really was a magic tongue._ He smirked to himself and stepped toward the remains of his picnic basket. _Huh. My knee doesn’t hurt anymore either. Well, the oddities keep piling up today_. He could still make out the path back to his cabin in the fading light of dusk. Once he got back, he took only enough time to strip before collapsing into the king-size bed. As he closed his eyes, he drifted off to the thought of golden eyes shifting to (e/c) and back again.

 


	5. Apologies

Levi almost tripped over the eight-point buck lying in front of the cabin door in the early morning light. Too weary for a moment to even wonder how it had ended up there, he closed the door on it before yanking it back open in astonishment. A large animal had clearly bitten through the neck to bring it down, and Levi gathered that it was a present from the shewolf. _As what, an apology? A…thank you?_ He shook his head in bewilderment, just grateful that he now had more food to add to his stores. The buckskin and other materials that could be made from the carcass would be useful in the coming winter.

He scanned the tree line in front of him, hoping to see a pair of flashing golden eyes, and was not disappointed. He nodded briefly in acknowledgment of the gift, and the wolf chuffed back at him before disappearing. Levi hefted the buck’s carcass to store in the cold cellar for butchering later that day and went to wash up for breakfast.

 _____

(F/n) had awoken at the break of dawn with the need to hunt after a night broken by dreams of a raven-haired male in various states of undress. Not for herself, but for him. It confused the hell out of her, but as she shifted into wolf form her instincts told her that this was one of the precursors to the mating ritual. She had an Alpha’s overwhelming need to take care of the center of her affection, even if he had no idea that he’d become important to her. The urges to protect and defend, to care for and nurture, had settled in deep after the previous night’s fiasco of a meeting.

 She flushed in embarrassment. The previous evening, after running all the way back to her den in mortification at what she’d done, she’d shifted back into her human form and had thrown herself down on her bed, aching and wet from desire even as she’d chastised herself for taking without permission from him. _He was fucking incapacitated, and you licked him like a goddamned candy cane without so much as a by your leave. Mating instincts be damned, you are better than that, you so-called Alpha!_ She’d snorted in derision at herself, guilt from the lack of control she’d displayed towards the human male filling her. _It doesn’t matter how delicious he looked, I need to make it up to him somehow._

Groaning from shame and desire at the memory, (f/n) headed out to hunt down an apology gift and drop it off on his doorstep.

 ______

After skinning and butchering the buck for most of the day, Levi set up a tanning rack on the back porch that he’d discovered in the corner of the cellar for the buckskin. Brain tanning was disgusting, but effective. It’s not like he had chemicals on hand for processing the skin any other way.

After the initial mixture was spread onto the skin, Levi jumped in the shower to make sure he was absolutely free of any blood, guts, and brains left over from processing the deer, not minding that the water turned chilly halfway through from the length of time he took to make sure he was adequately clean. After dressing and preparing a pot of tea for himself, he decided to see what Erwin’s library held on wolves. _Specifically, I want to see if he has anything about what happened yesterday._ His cock twitched at the memory, but he tamped that thought down quickly as he picked up a book on local wildlife.

As he lifted the spine to his eyes to read the title, a smaller book slid out from its pages and thumped on the floor. _Oh, what’s this?_ As he bent down to pick up the book he spied the title and snorted. _On The Subject of Werewolves. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Erwin, what the fuck are you doing with this nonsense? Oh I am going to give him such shit about this when I see him next. Commander Sensible keeping children’s stories hidden away in his precious cabin._ Levi set the book on local nature aside in favor of werewolves, and settled in for an entertaining read.

It wasn’t exactly as he expected. What he assumed was a collection of Halloween stories designed to scare kids around a campfire turned out to be something entirely different. Sure, there were tales of attacks and of people bitten by wolves, but these were the exception and written more as case studies than fiction. What he had discovered was more of a guidebook on pack life.

His teacup sat on the table, long since abandoned. Levi didn’t notice how late it had gotten until he realized he was shivering under several layers of blankets and the hearth was cold and dark. He stood, blankets falling to the floor, and hurriedly rekindled the fire to warm up the cabin. A couple minutes longer to light more candles and throw a sandwich or two together, as well as some fresh tea, and he was back on the sofa with his nose buried in a chapter on Alphas. Specifically, the effect that an Alpha’s blood has on wounds. _According to this, Alpha’s blood has a natural healing factor that promotes extraordinary healing rates for those chosen by the Alpha to receive it. It’s actually one of the main distinguishing characteristics of an Alpha werewolf, and healing both themselves and at least one other is a requirement to taking his or her place within a pack._

Levi sat up and examined his healed shoulder, then looked out the window next to the front door. _Holy fuck. Holy fuck that humongous wolf is a fucking werewolf. A fucking ALPHA werewolf._ He blinked. _A fucking FEMALE alpha werewolf._ He released the breath he’d unconsciously been holding and flopped down on the couch in amazement. _Well, if she’s a were, that means she’s half human. That makes the clusterfuck back at the lake a little less weird, thank fuck. Not much, but a little. Who the hell IS she, though?_ (E/c) eyes flashed through his mind, surrounded by (h/c) hair hazy from poor recollection. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_

He mused for several minutes before giving up trying to recall, deciding it would come to him eventually or that he’d run into her again. _In either wolf or human form. This will be…interesting, to say the least._ He grinned. _Oh, I'm looking forward to this._

________

Cedric looked up as (f/n) walked through the entrance of his hardware store. “Ma cher, you are a welcome surprise! How goes the construction project?” He smiled at her but cut his eyes towards the other customers in an explanation of his subtlety.

(F/n) nodded slightly in acknowledgment. “It goes. Actually, I need to speak with you concerning other matters. What time do you close? I’ll take you to dinner, my treat.” Cedric raised an eyebrow at the abrupt invitation but knew better than to remark on it. Her alpha dominance was bleeding through, and it was more of a command than a request that he join her for dinner.

 “I close at five o’clock today. How does six-thirty sound? That will give me time to go home, wash up, and change into more appropriate attire than a hardware store uniform.” She nodded and turned to leave.

 “Thanks Cedric. I’ll meet you at La Traviata then. Wear something pretty for me.” (F/n) winked at him over her shoulder, the familiar cheekiness back in her voice.

Cedric relaxed at hearing it. This wasn’t official Alpha business then. He watched as she left and then turned to assist the customers browsing his selection of handheld drills.

 

La Traviata was one of the more formal dining establishments in the area. The owners had modeled the restaurant on the famous play that it shared a name with, and red and white camellias were featured throughout. For a small town, the French food was surprisingly authentic, and its reputation extended much further than the local area.

While La Traviata was an excellent French restaurant, the real reason she chose it was for the private rooms that could be booked in the wine cellar on the lower floor. The cellar was built from the ever-present local granite, and once the oak doors to the private rooms were closed they were basically soundproof. Werewolves from all over had been using the rooms to conduct business and personal meetings for years. Tonight was no different.

Cedric stood as (f/n) entered through the door to his left. Since this was an informal meeting, he sat to the side of the dinner table instead of at its foot. The head of the table would always be reserved for the most senior Alpha in the room, but between friends an equal footing was preferred. He had changed from his uniform into a dark grey suit, with a wine red tie and matching pocket-handkerchief. His greying hair had been brushed back from his face, giving him a distinguished look that his customers rarely viewed. The spectacles he normally wore were missing, not needing the disguise of failing eyesight in front of his dinner partner. Finishing off his attire was a pair black shining formal boots. _The entire ensemble was unmistakably Cedric_ , the shewolf thought to herself. _This is the wolf that raised me out from behind his mask._

“Thank you for coming out to dinner with me on such short notice. I really don’t have anyone else to talk to about this.” (F/n) hugged Cedric, her dress riding up slightly as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the French werewolf’s cheek. At 6’3”, he towered over the female Alpha even when she wore heels like today.

He kissed her cheek in return, then held her at arms’ length and looked at her face in concern. His eyes narrowed slightly for a moment at the range of emotions playing across her face, and he sighed. “Ma cherie, you know that I will always drop everything if you need me, for whatever reason.”

“I know, but I’d rather not abuse that privilege.” She smiled back at him, trying to allay his concern. He pulled her chair out from under the table for her to sit in, and then sat across from her.

“Shall we order first? They have a wonderful filet mignon, and I know you haven’t had a good piece of meat in you in a while.” He grinned at her as she spluttered, choking on the sip of water she’d just taken.

“Oh my God I can’t believe you just said that.” He laughed at her flustered expression, holding his sides as her blush deepened and she coughed into her napkin to clear her throat. “Actually, that’s what I need to talk to you about.”

His laughter subsided as they got to the reason for the meeting. “Oh? What’s this, you’ve found a filet mignon that bites back?” He couldn’t resist one more dig as (f/n) threw her napkin in his face.

“I’m being serious, Cedric. I’m way out of my depth here.” At that, he stopped laughing and his expression returned to concern. “Just…hear me out.” She breathed in deep, and then said, “I think I may have found my mate.”

His jaw dropped open at her statement and then broke into a grin. “Ma cherie, that is wonderful news! I wasn’t even aware that there were others besides us in the area. Who is the lucky were?”

“That’s the thing. He’s not a werewolf.” She quickly explained the encounter at the lake, glossing over the more salacious bits to spare herself the now-familiar feeling of mortification.

Cedric sat back after she had finished her story and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes for a moment, then dropped his hand. He looked at (f/n) and smiled. “I see why you’re so distraught over this. You shouldn’t be, not really. This is hardly the first time a werewolf has found his or her mate with a human. It’s the first time I’ve heard of an Alpha doing so, though. You’re sure he’s your mate?”

She looked Cedric straight in his eyes, hers flashing from (e/c) to golden as she fought down the urge to snap at him. “Yes.”

He raised his hands in surrender. “I meant no offense, ma cher. I asked only to get a fuller sense of your determination to pursue this human.” He paused. “Do I know him, by any chance? Is he a local?”

“Do you know the Smith family hunting cabin?”

Before she could go further Cedric burst out laughing. “You never did choose the easy route. Levi is your mate? Oh, this is too funny.” He almost fell out of his chair in glee, barely able to catch his breath.

 _His name is Levi._ She growled low in her throat. “I’m glad _you_ find this hilarious. Should I take my leave? I can always research mating rituals on the internet instead of asking my elderly esteemed friend.”

He winced. “I deserved that. I don’t find your situation funny at all. I know how frustrated you must feel, considering my Valerie was human. How did he take it when you made your intentions known?"

She relaxed then, releasing the growl in her throat and shifting her eyes back to (e/c). “He doesn’t know. He has no clue that I’m the wolf that saved him from the grizzly, and I don’t know how to tell him without scaring him off, possibly permanently. I’ve given him an apology gift, but I'm not sure if my intent got through or if he’s just really happy to have food.”

Cedric reached across the table to take the Alpha's hand. “We will figure this out together, I promise. I will not leave you to figure all this out alone. You should have the support of your pack behind you, no matter how small that pack is.” He smiled kindly at her and squeezed her hand. “I may have raised you, but no matter what happened in Shiganshina I still consider you my rightful Pack Leader. If he is indeed your mate, I look forward to watching the merry chase he will lead you on, if I know Levi at all.” He paused. “Actually, he may end up the one chasing _you_ , ma cher. He doesn’t seem the beta or omega type, even for a human.”

“Do you expect any less from a mate of mine, Cedric? He is glorious. All hard planes and firm muscles, with an attitude to match. Our children will rule the lands in every direction, and he will lead our pack at my side.” Her eyes glowed golden with the thought of hunting alongside her mate, sharing in the kill and the celebration afterwards.

Cedric’s own fangs began to descend at the thought of properly rebuilding a pack, one that would surpass any currently in existence. “It will be one for the ages. But first, don’t you think a proper introduction between yourselves is in order? He can’t scream out your name if he doesn’t know it.”

(F/n) grinned. “I’d better go make sure Levi knows it then.” Checking her watch, she noticed that it was past dusk but not too far into the night that humans would normally be asleep. “What better time than the present?”

 

As the wolf trotted towards the cabin, she spied Levi sitting on the front porch with a book in his hand, his customary mug of tea on the side table to his left. She took in the scene for a moment, noting how his raven-colored fringe hung in front of his face as he concentrated on the words, how his slender fingers grasped the corner of the pages as he turned them. She padded slowly forward, not wanting to startle the human, until she could be seen in the light shining from the windows. Levi paused in reading and placed a bookmark on the page to keep his place in the small book. Without moving from his position, his eyes flicked up to meet the shewolf’s and held them.

“I know what you are.”

_Oh, fuck._


	6. Revelations

Levi's eyes flashed silver, the only part of his visage betraying any emotion. He carefully placed the slender volume on the side table and crossed his arms over his chest. When he spoke again, his voice was low and even, the tone matching his expression.

 “Well? Nothing to say?”

She whined and made to leave. All her plans to reveal herself turned to dust as she interpreted his lack of expression to indicate that he was _pissed._

 “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not going anywhere without at least a decent explanation to exactly what the _fuck_ is going on. You owe me that much.”

 She growled low in her throat at the demand from the human, but hung her head in acknowledgment that she did owe him at least something for her actions by the lake. She sat on her haunches and her fur shimmered, disappearing into the night as her skin and bones shifted and reformed. At first all Levi could see was gorgeous, smooth (s/c) skin and (h/c) hair flowing to the forest floor from the crown of the woman crouching before him. Levi’s eyes widened and he sat back in astonishment as he realized he knew her.

“ _You_. You were the one at the hardware store talking with Cedric.”

 She mumbled something, her head still hanging as she attempted to cover her naked body. “What was that?”

 “I _said_ could I have a fucking blanket or something to cover up? It’s fucking cold out here!” Her eyes bore into his, and Levi’s breath caught at the intensity of the stare.

“Oh. Oh shit, yes. Here.” He stood and wrapped the blanket he’d been using around her shoulders and covered her with it, mourning the loss of the view of her beautiful body for only a moment as he remembered his manners. Besides, it was much easier to concentrate on staying pissed off if he could keep his gaze on her face and not on her glorious body. He swallowed quickly and regained his composure. _Down boy, this is NOT the time._

He sighed. “Look, I’m not pissed at you. Not really. This has just been slightly fucking overwhelming. It’s not exactly easy to find out that at least one of your childhood nightmares is real, not to mention you’ve had a mind-blowing sexual encounter with one.” He patted the chair beside him. “Come on, you don’t need to stay there in the dirt. You’ll get filthy and I'm not aiming to torture you.”

She stood, realizing that he wasn’t going to attack her or tell her to fuck off before she had a chance to tell him her side of everything. “Mind-blowing, huh? I’ll take that as a compliment.” Levi blushed lightly but kept his gaze neutral.

Wrapping the blanket tightly around her she strode forward, deceptively casual but still keeping at least arms’ length distance away. He didn’t miss how she sniffed the edge of the blanket to inhale his scent, though, as she sat in the chair next to him as if it was a throne. _She moves like goddamned royalty. Hell, if that book is right, she probably IS fucking royalty. If this doesn’t go horribly, maybe I’ll be fucking some royalty too. And, I can’t believe I just thought that._

She glanced around, surveying the area out of habit before looking at him, her face as neutral as his, betraying none of the emotions roiling within her. “What is it that you wish to know?” She braced herself for the onslaught of accusations that she fully expected to hear, even if he hadn’t come running at her with weapons drawn after she’d shifted in front of him like living nightmare fuel.

“How about your name?”

She blinked rapidly two or three times, caught off guard by his question. “What?”

 Levi rolled his eyes. “Your name? I assume you have one.”

“Oh. It’s (f/n).”

 “(F/n). Beautiful name. Mine’s Levi.” She blushed faintly.

 “I know.”

  _Do you now?_ He smirked at her. “Good. Remember it.”

 She rolled her eyes. “Why, gonna make me scream it later or something?”

 His smirk stretched into a grin. “If you’re lucky.” Her jaw dropped.

 “I cannot believe you just said that.”

 “I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

 She winced. “About that. Listen, I’m really sorry –“

 Levi cut her off. “Oh, no you don’t. Quit that shit right now, you hear me? Does it really sound like I have any complaints? Sure, I was caught off guard, and it took me a bit to wrap my head around the whole experience, but I think we are both aware that I enjoyed the hell out of it.”

 “Yeah, but you were fucking incapacitated. In no way could you have actually given your consent –“

 He slapped his forehead then dragged his palm down his face. “Oh my God just fucking stop already. If you feel so bad about it, next time we’ll make sure we’re both sober, neither of us are incapacitated, and there aren’t any fucking bears in the area.”

 Her breath caught in her throat _. Next time._ She coughed to regain some air and her slipping composure. “So sure that there will be a next time, then?” She smiled in spite of herself. _Well, that answers the question of if he’s interested. Let’s see if he stays that way after he finds out what being with me would actually entail._

Levi’s eyes roamed over her body still mostly covered by his blanket, then looked directly into (f/n)’s. “Definitely.” His voice dropped an octave and sounded like a mix of honey and sin. “…Alpha.”

(F/n)’s eyes flashed gold and she stood directly in front of Levi, her face mere inches from his as she leaned over him. She inhaled his scent, running her nose from his collarbone up the side of his neck, then stared at him full on, irises blown wide. His eyelids fluttered, then silver-grey eyes locked with golden ones. “So, you’ve figured out what I am. Do you also know exactly what you’re getting yourself into?”

Levi tapped the cover of the book he’d been reading when (f/n) had arrived. She glanced down at it and he licked a stripe up the side of her neck, right over her scent gland, and then held her chin in place as he kissed her.

She pulled back only for a moment to growl out, “I’ll want to know how you managed to get a copy of that later”, then kissed him with all the lust she’d been barely managing to contain during the whole conversation. Levi stood up, forcing her to take a step back, meeting her lust with his own, biting her bottom lip and making her gasp. Taking advantage of her surprise, he licked inside her mouth, entwining his tongue with hers as they both fought for dominance. She grabbed the back of his neck and let the blanket drop to the porch as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders. Levi dropped his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up effortlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist, not breaking their kiss as he kicked the front door open and carried her inside, shutting it with his foot behind them.

They barely made it to the bedroom. Levi had considered not even trying to make it and just taking (f/n) on the couch, but he thought better of it. _Tch, the first time should at least be in a bedroom. I’m not some overstimulated teenager._

He used his back to push the bedroom door open and continued to walk backward until his calves hit the side of the bed. He sat back, (f/n) still on his lap, and he broke the kiss only long enough to strip out of his shirt, then pulled her to him. He ran his hands up her sides, causing her to shudder slightly. She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, matching his lust and need-filled gaze. _Fuck, I'm so fucking hard for her right now._ He tilted her head back slightly to better access her neck and kissed along her jawline, mixing kisses with nips as he worked down to her collarbone. One hand slid from her side to cup her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple and making her gasp. (F/n) rolled her hips against Levi’s hardness through his trousers. “Take them off or I'm going to rip them from you myself.”

 Levi smirked. “Hmm, someone’s eager. What if I wanted to make you beg for it first?”

(F/n) gasped indignantly and her eyes glowed. She pushed at Levi’s shoulder, knocking him back onto the mattress as she quickly undid his belt. He let her remove his trousers and boxer briefs, kicking them to the floor. Before she could take his cock in her hands he caught her wrists and pulled her back up, rolling her onto her back in one swift motion and trapping her wrists above her head with his palm. “Oh, no you don’t. You got to play with me last time, it’s my turn.” (F/n) growled at him but he silenced her with another kiss and let his left hand trail down her waist, then down the outside of her thigh.

As he ran his hand back up the inside of her right thigh she shuddered again and opened her legs for him. He dipped his fingers between them and ran them along her slit. “So fucking wet. That’s my girl.” Levi brought his fingers to his mouth as he held (f/n)’s gaze. “You taste fucking incredible.” She watched him dip two fingers into his mouth to taste her and the obvious pleasure on his face made her whine with need. She brought his face to hers and slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue as she kissed him. He groaned and broke the kiss, sliding down her body to take a nipple into his mouth as he slid his fingers back into her. She arched into his hand and ground her hips, working to get his fingers as deep as possible into her as she fisted her hand into his hair to keep him in place. _So wet, so fucking tight. God help me last more than a minute once I’m inside her._

 “Please, Levi, I need more.”

He released her nipple with a pop and looked at her with a devil’s grin. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

(F/n) writhed underneath him in need. “ _Please_ , Levi. Take me. Make me yours. Slam your cock inside me and claim your Alpha bitch.”

  _So much for taking my time._ Levi’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the jolt of desire shot through him at her words, making him even harder. Pearly fluid leaked from the tip of his cock, which proudly arched away from his stomach, heavy with need. She reached down and began to stroke him, using his precome as lubricant.

His resolve dissolved at her touch and he reached under her arms and shoved her further onto the bed. “You asked for it.” Kneeling between her thighs, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Taking his cock in hand, he positioned himself at her entrance, then thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

(F/n) gasped at the feeling of being so abruptly and completely filled. Levi looked her face, searching for any sign of pain as he let her adjust. She smiled back at him sweetly.

 “Fuck me, Levi.”

 He needed no further encouragement. The pace he set was brutal, sure to leave bruises on both of them later. She matched him thrust for thrust, arching her back to keep him buried inside her as he held her hips close. Neither of them spoke, their breaths coming in pants as they fucked each other senseless.

Levi could feel himself rapidly approaching his limit and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. “(F/n), fuck, you feel so fucking good, like you were made just for me. Fuck, (f/n), I’m going to come.” As soon as he finished speaking he felt himself starting to tip over the edge. Thrusting deep into her he groaned his release as he felt her tighten around him. (F/n) chanted his name over and over as her own orgasm ripped through her, sending her thoughts flying as she held him in her arms to anchor her back to earth.


	7. Enter Erwin, Stage Left

As Levi and (f/n) were basking in their afterglow, shouting and banging could be heard in the front yard. Before he could move she was out of bed and shifted into her werewolf form, crashing into the living room and through the front door to confront the perceived threat to her potential mate. “(F/n), no, wait!” By the time Levi had caught up with her, Erwin was laid out on the porch with her jaws clamped down on his throat and Erwin’s knife at the wolf’s neck, a nearly hysterical Hanji screaming at how big of an idiot he was.

“Erwin, I _told_ you not to barge in there, but _no_ , you had to rush in without thinking what the smell of an Alpha female may actually mean. You idiot! You almost deserve to get eaten!”

 “(F/n), stop!” At the sound of Levi’s voice, the bloodlust subsided from the shewolf’s eyes, growl softening to a low grumble. Erwin made to move back from the wolf, and she tightened her jaws on his throat in warning, growl increasing in volume briefly as she made it clear he was not to move. “Ok, ok, Erwin, stay right there. Drop your weapon and do. Not. Move. You’re lucky she's listening to me. I don’t even want to think how much control she’s exerting not to tear your throat out right now.”

 Erwin let his knife slip from his fingers. “She’s lucky I didn’t tear _hers_ out. Ow!” He flinched as another warning growl emanated from the were, the vibrations causing more blood to flow from the punctures on his neck. He glared back at the shewolf. “Do you mind letting me up now? You’ve clearly won this round.”

“(F/n), Erwin and Hanji aren’t a threat, I promise. Please let him up, I'm safe.” With Levi’s reassurance (f/n) backed off of Erwin and shifted back to her human form, wiping her mouth with a corner of the blanket that Levi held out for her and wrapping it around herself while keeping Erwin and Hanji well within her view. Levi put his hand around her waist, half in comfort and half to grab her if she decided to lunge at his comrades again.

Hanji held a hand out to Erwin to help him off of the ground, and shook her head at his wounds. “I almost feel like I should just let you suffer with these. You idiot.” She smiled to take some of the sting from the insult, but she was none too delicate as she disinfected the rapidly healing puncture wounds.

Levi looked at Erwin with his usual stoic expression. “What the fuck possessed you to try to barge into my cabin as if the four horsemen of the apocalypse were on your heels?”

 “You mean _my_ cabin?” (F/n) growled low. “Ok, fair enough, right now it’s _your_ cabin. Anyway, Hanji and I were paying the visit I’d mentioned to you before you left. On the way here we scented an Alpha female in close proximity to the cabin, and with your knee the way it is, we figured –“ Hanji coughed. “Ok, _I_ figured that you were potentially in serious trouble that may end up more than you could handle.”

 Hanji chuckled. “And he didn’t stop to think why he was smelling only female. Or why it led right up to your door. Or why he could hear moans – “

 “Hanji! Enough please. Allow me to salvage the last of my dignity before it’s shredded more than my throat is.” Hanji just cackled in glee with how uncomfortable Erwin was. He put his head in his hands and sighed miserably.

 “Really, Erwin? You think my skills would have slipped enough to where I couldn’t handle a fucking forest animal?” (F/n) cut her eyes to Levi at that remark, and he had the grace to look a little chagrined. “Ok, _you_ would have been a handful. I’m just saying that there’s no reason for Eyebrows over there to act like I’m some fucking delicate flower or some shit.”

(F/n)’s still-golden eyes glowed warmly at Levi. “No, you are anything but that. You are glorious.” Levi smiled slightly, coughed at the sentiment and then rearranged his expression back to neutral.

“Oh my God, Erwin, you missed it! Levi just _smiled_! Maybe the four horsemen were chasing us after all, because if that isn’t a sign of the world coming to an end I don’t know what is.”

Levi just rolled his eyes at Hanji. “Shut up, shitty glasses.”

At that, all four of them visibly relaxed. Levi released his arm from the shewolf’s waist. “Well, now that you’re both here and miraculously not dead, would you like to come inside? I have tea, and as much as I should kick you two out on your asses I'm feeling rather charitable.” He turned to enter the cabin when the extent of the damage from his lover’s homicidal dash hit him. He couldn’t open the front door for them because it was no longer attached to the now-cracked frame. Several pieces of it off to his right, one wedged firmly in a support post. The living area fared little better, with the couch nearest the door shredded by several long slashes, made when the were used the furniture to change direction. “Make that all _three_ of you.”

 (F/n) threw him an indignant golden-eyed look. “Hey, I refuse to feel guilty for fulfilling my role as Alpha. I will always err on the side of protecting you. Get used to it.”

 “Was the sofa acting particularly threatening?”

 “Smartass.”

 “Tch. You know it.”

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he turned to stare at the pair sitting on the remaining undamaged sofa and crossed his arms. “The two of you are acting pretty fucking calm about what just happened. And just how the fuck did you know what (f/n) is? What the fuck do you mean you fucking scented an Alpha female? Levi’s eyes widened slightly for a moment in realization, and his hands reflexively clenched as his voice turned to ice. “Are you fucking telling me that you two are shitty werewolves too?”

 Instead of speaking, Hanji and Erwin both turned to look at (f/n). “What? I’m the one asking the fucking questions! Don’t look to her for help!”

(F/n) nodded once in a permissive gesture, and Levi was growing seriously more pissed at being ignored until the air around the pair began to shimmer just like it did when (f/n) transformed. Before he could take more than two steps back two wolves stood before him, one a smaller russet and one a white-tipped light blonde with haunches almost the same height as Levi’s hips.

Levi’s mouth gaped open for a second, then he snapped it shut and threw his hands in the air. “Of fucking _course_ you two are werewolves. What the fuck, and you didn’t fucking tell me? Tch. I should kick your fucking asses, you shitty bastards.”

Erwin and Hanji shifted back to their human forms, and as Hanji went back outside to retrieve fresh changes of clothes (f/n) handed Erwin a blanket similar to hers, then stood next to Levi.

Erwin thanked her and wrapped it around his waist like a towel. “How would you have preferred us to tell you? Would you have had us shift outside on the lawn in front of everyone, or inside the bounty hunter headquarters where having to explain gouges in the hardwood floors would have been rather difficult? You do remember we have at least one trained hunter within the newest recruits, and claw marks would have been more than a passing interest to her.”

 “You could have told me without shifting.”

 “Would you have even believed us, Mr. Skeptic?”

 “Tch.” Levi cut his eyes away from Erwin’s. “Probably not.”

 “Exactly.”

 Levi looked up at the now-dressed Hanji as she entered and resumed her spot next to Erwin. “Well, it seems as if asking you to stay here would be shitty of me, since there’s not much of a front door to lock. Are you all staying in town? We could meet up somewhere for dinner or something…” He looked around again. “After I clean up here, of course.”

(F/n) cleared her throat and looked at Levi, something indistinguishable in her expression. “Actually, we could go back to my place. It’s not too far from here…” Her voice trailed off. _I'm going from almost killing them to inviting them back to my den. Christ, what a day._

Hanji squealed in excitement. “(F/n), you’re really willing to do that? After Erwin and I barged in? Oh, wow, what an honor!”

 Erwin looked at (f/n), concern apparent. “Has Levi been invited before?”

 She looked to the side and sighed. “Well, no, not yet. I had planned on asking him later on today, but it seems that any time I plan things concerning him they never happen the way I want them to.”

Erwin’s sharp gaze caught her reluctance. “I think now would be the perfect time to do so, don’t you? Hanji and I can visit in a couple of days if you would still like us to join you. Personally, I could use a shower to wash off all the dirt I’ve managed to collect.” He smiled at (F/n) to show her that there were no hard feelings between them.

 “But _Erwinnnnn_ …” Hanji started to pout.

 “Hanji, you can contain your excitement for forty-eight hours while we clean and board this place up. You’ll be exploring my den soon enough.”

 Hanji’s eyes widened like a kid’s on Christmas morning. “REALLY? You promise? Because I’ve never gotten to see a proper female Alpha’s den and it would be so wonderful to finally see one – for research purposes, of course.”

 (F/n) hoped that the smile plastered to her face seemed genuine. “Sure. Some parts may be off limits though. I’m sure you understand.” Hanji’s face fell a little bit, but regained its excitement almost immediately. “Of course! I feel privileged that I get to see anything!”

Levi shot Hanji a look of exasperation. “Come on, shitty glasses. The sooner you leave, the sooner you and Commander Eyebrows can get back here.”

(F/n) cut in. “This time, though, make sure I can hear you approaching. No more surprise arrivals.”

 Hanji and Erwin both nodded and set off back to town. (F/n) turned to Levi. “Want some help? It’s the least I can do.”

Levi pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. “I’ll clean and you pack. I don’t trust you being able to reach my standards of cleanliness just yet.” She swung at Levi’s shoulder, but he caught her fist in his hand. “Tch. Anyway, I was going to add that you’d be better at picking out what I’d need to bring. For all I know you’ve been living in a hovel surrounded by animal skins with a pile of bones in a dark corner.” The next punch _did_ connect.

 “Ow. Your foreplay sucks, Alpha.”

 


	8. New Beginnings

The trek to the shewolf’s den two days later took less time than Levi had expected. Standard red wolf territory was at least forty square miles according to the guidebooks, and he’d expected a werewolf’s version to be at least twice that. So, when they’d only been hiking about three hours and had reached the lake where she and Levi had first ‘met’, he expected the stop to be not much more than a quick break to replenish their canteens before moving on. When (f/n) turned to him and announced they’d arrived, he was shocked.

 “What do you mean? We’re barely ten miles from my cabin!”

(F/n) just smiled at him and continued following the stream that fed the lake northwards until she came to the entrance to her den. “Ta da.”

Levi peered at the entrance in the cliff face, still amazed that his wolf had been so close this whole time and he’d barely found traces of her.

“So, were you on your way home or going out when you found me with the bear?”

 “Coming home from a hunt. Rather happy it was before and not after, because had I been hungry I would have been more focused on food than saving your ass.”

 “You’d have fucking EATEN me??”

(F/n) gave Levi a withering look. “Do I look like a cannibal? No, I’d have most likely gone after the bear cub or the food.” He nodded in understanding, leaving the fact that it would have left mama bear free to maul him into bloody shreds unsaid between them.

(F/n) picked up her pack and suddenly looked nervous as she bit her lip. “Um, well…welcome to my humble abode.” She stepped through the deceptively hewn doorway and Levi followed after, shutting the heavy oak door behind them and latching it into the catch in the rock wall.

She dropped her pack to the left of the doorway and kicked off her shoes. “I guess I should show you around. It’s not much, but I have plans to improve it…what?”

Levi had stopped where he stood, gaping at the interior of the den. He'd only been partially kidding when he said he was expecting some dark, chilly cavern with bats hanging from the ceiling, a pile of furs clumped together and scattered animal bones. He knew deep down it had been silly to expect something like that, but at the same time it was the only image that popped into his mind when he combined the ideas of ‘wolf den’ and ‘cave’. The view he was now trying not to gape at was completely different. The doorway opened into a well-lit and spacious granite and limestone cavern with a natural vaulted ceiling about 15 feet high or so. It was cool, but not overly so, and dry. Not a single bat hung from the rather well-lit ceiling, or anywhere else in the interior for that matter. Struggling for a moment to discover the source of light, Levi realized that it had been lit with a combination of candles and strategically placed mirrors. _Smart. Not only does it feel like a home, there are no dark corners where an intruder could lie in wait._ Bookshelves had been carved into the rock walls on the left, and candles lit within rough-cut hollows were placed between and beside them. W _hat was it with werewolves and books?_ Two padded wooden rocking chairs were placed in the far left corner, flanking a floor lamp. One appeared to be a much more recent addition than the other. To the left of the closest one was a cedar steamer trunk that doubled as a side table. A wicker basket containing a partially crocheted afghan sat on top near a set of granite coasters. Levi inhaled softly and could smell the faint scent of cedar combined with lavender from the burning candles. In the middle of the space was the most prominent feature of the room. Large handmade cushions and afghans filled a natural depression, creating a cozy space where several people could gather comfortably and relax. Levi realized that it was perfectly sized for several weres in full wolf form to stretch out without touching each other.

To the right of the living area was an open plan kitchen. A natural hollow in the rock wall had been expanded to make room and oak cabinetry had been installed. A double sink with a cast iron pump was carved out from a single piece of polished granite, the edge of which also formed the breakfast bar that separated the living area from the kitchen. Two padded wooden stools sat on the side facing the living area. Along the far wall a naturally formed chimney rose above a cast iron bakestove, with the flue feeding into a hole in the cavern roof. A light grey metal cylinder was attached to the firebox on the bakestove, and pipes ran from it along the wall into the rest of the cavern.

(F/n) watched Levi’s expression as he examined the interior of her home. _Well, their home now, if he wants it to be._ She was uncharacteristically nervous as his eyes flit from the bookshelves to the kitchen, drinking in the view. He arched an eyebrow at the metal cylinder and she couldn’t suppress a proud grin. “Hot water tank. It’s fed from a cistern connected to an artesian well and heated by the stove. It’ll hold forty-two gallons before it runs out.” Levi closed his eyes in rapture at the thought of no longer having to endure freezing cold showers or heating buckets of water over a fire in order to have a bit of luxury. She chuckled at the groan he had unintentionally let slip past his lips. “If you think that’s good, wait until you see this.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him past the kitchen and two other doors to a room down a hallway further back in the cave. “Close your eyes.” Levi did as he told with a smirk on his lips. _What could possibly be better than running hot water?_ He heard the door in front of him open, and he could feel humid air faintly brush across his face.

This time his mouth really did drop open. The door had opened onto a secondary cavern with a small opening in its roof. Taking up most of the space was a naturally occurring hot spring surrounded by candles set along its edges and in the limestone rock face. It was about the size of two six-person hot tubs, and was a brilliant blue. The deepest part was a little over six feet, but most of it was a comfortable two to three feet deep, perfect for soaking. “Not bad”, Levi breathed. (F/n) relaxed and grinned at him. “Thought you might like it.”

“I’m surprised there’s no sulphur smell. There’s ventilation, obviously, but not enough to account for a lack of a shitty rotten-egg stench.” He gestured to the opening in the cavern roof, which measured a little over two feet across and functioned more as a skylight than ventilation system.

 “That’s because it’s not a sulphur spring. It’s a calcic spring, primarily calcium and magnesium salts. It’s not formed from volcanic activity.”

Levi nodded. “I see.” He stared a moment longer, then tore his gaze from his personal heaven and pulled (f/n) toward him for a long and thorough kiss. Just as she started to tug at the hem of his shirt they heard a loud knocking at the front door. Levi and (f/n) both groaned in irritation.

“Fuck. It’s like they have this fucked up sixth sense of when the absolute worst timing would be and they aim for it like a damned homing missile.” 

 Levi nodded in agreement. “It’s your fault. You invited them over. We could be getting naked right now but nooooo.” (F/n) sighed. She couldn’t be irritated with anyone but herself. She gave Levi one more quick kiss, then they walked back to the main room to let Erwin and Hanji in.

“You’d better open the door before Hanji breaks it down. I’ve seen her in the throes of scientific excitement before. If something gets in her way…it’s not pretty.”

(F/n) agreed. “I already have to replace one door, we’d better not make it two."  She strode to the front door to open it as Levi hung back in case Hanji did indeed decide to come barreling into the den. He was mildly surprised that both she and Erwin had managed to keep themselves just outside the doorstep, although Hanji bounced up and down on her toes like a kid at Christmas with her hands clasped in front of her chest and a manic grin plastered on her face. “Hiiiii (f/n)! This place is amazing! How did you find it? Can I move in too? Erwin and I have crappy houses I want to live in a _cave_ it would be amazing!” Hanji kept trying to look over (f/n)’s shoulder to view the interior, but the shape of the doorway prevented her from seeing much of anything.

 “Oi, shitty glasses, calm the fuck down.” Levi scolded her as Erwin laid a warning hand on Hanji’s shoulder. (F/n) stood there stunned for a moment, not knowing how to respond, but when she realized Hanji was only joking she mentally shook herself and invited the pair inside. “Uh, welcome? It’s not really set up for guests, but I’ve got the basics at least.” Levi snorted. “Yeah, just the essentials. Nothing much.” Upon seeing the unabashed wonder in Hanji eyes and the calculating appreciation in Erwin’s, Levi murmured in (f/n)’s ear, “I didn’t look like that much of a fucking moron, did I?”

 She suppressed a grin. Well, mostly. “You were much more adorable.”

 “Fuck.”

“Make yourselves at home. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I was just about to start dinner. I figured that neither of you would have had time to eat, so I already planned for four.” Erwin and Hanji fully relaxed then. Underneath the seemingly casual question lay ages of tradition. An Alpha were who offered food and drink from their own stores to weres not officially belonging to their pack was stating that they were under that Alpha’s protection, and would not be harmed in any manner for the duration of their stay. They spied the pit full of cushions and made straight for it.

 “How does venison and roast vegetables sound?” Levi suppressed a snort and muttered to himself, “Yeah, cause those are going spare around here.”

“Caught that, love.” (F/n) tapped her ear and her eyes flashed briefly from hazel to gold and back again.

“Fuck your hearing, shitty werewolf.” At that all three of them broke into peals of laughter and Levi flicked them all off. He went into the kitchen to prepare drinks, almost dancing around (f/n) as she continued her preparations for dinner. Erwin and Hanji smiled as they watched him. Although he’d been at the den marginally longer than they had, he knew exactly where everything was stored in the kitchen as if he’d lived there for months.

Erwin spoke in Hanji’s ear. “Someone sure settled in quickly.”

 “I _know_. It’s adorable. How long do you think it’ll take him to realize that he’s been claimed by an Alpha as her potential mate?”

 “That’s the million-dollar question, isn’t it? I guess it depends on how much he knows about werewolves, especially Alphas. Maybe I should offer him the copy of our bylaws.”

 They broke off then as Levi approached them, drinks tray in hand. He set it down within easy reach and handed them each a glass. Levi took his own teacup and raised it slightly in their direction, then took a sip. He peered into his cup, frowned, and said, “I assume I was the topic of discussion just now?” He cut his eyes over to Hanji, who just grinned shamelessly at him. He rolled his eyes back at her.

 Erwin leaned forward, staring down at his own drink in his hands before looking back to Levi. “Levi, there’s a certain book I’d like to retrieve from the cabin, as soon as possible, if that’s all right with you. I'm sure you’ve noticed that I have a rather eclectic collection of old books, but there’s one in there that’s near and dear to my heart. It’s been in my family for generations, and –“ Levi held up a hand, then set his drink down and strode swiftly to his pack by the door. Rustling through it, he held up a thin volume. “You mean this one?” He held it up so Erwin could clearly see the cover in the light. Erwin paused, then swallowed the sip he’d been in the middle of taking. “How’d you find it? It should have been well hidden.”

 “If by well hidden you mean shoved into a local guidebook in the indigenous predator section, then yes, of course it was well hidden.”

 Erwin muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _goddamnit Pixis_ , then sighed resignedly. “How far have you read?”

Levi sat back down on his cushion and took another sip of his tea. “Most of it, I think. I'm aware that (f/n)’s an Alpha, but that something must have happened because she’s on her own. What that is, is none of my business until she sees fit to tell me. “ He looked back toward the kitchen, his expression softening slightly. “I’m also aware of what being the mate of an Alpha werewolf would entail, at least according to what’s outlined in the book. It’s a little frustrating that it doesn’t go into more detail, actually. I could use a handbook.”

Hanji nodded. “It was written a while back with a werewolf audience in mind. A lot of unwritten rules would have been picked up during daily pack life. These were intended to be read by juvenile pack members who were coming of age.” Hanji paused, then spoke softly. “(F/n)’s a special case. It’s rare enough that she’s a female Alpha. I believe the percentage of female to male Alphas is fewer than eight percent, according to my research. She’s the only known female Alpha around here in several generations. Throw in the fact that she doesn’t have a pack of her own to command, and she becomes unique. She’s the only rogue female Alpha to exist in recorded history. It’s fascinating.” Her eyes unfocused slightly as Hanji retreated into her mind, thinking about potential experiments to determine just how a rogue female Alpha would differ to a traditional one. Levi snapped his fingers in front of Hanji’s face. “Oi, shitty glasses, my potential mate is not an experiment waiting to happen.” Startled out of her reverie, Hanji blinked several times before staring at Levi, then had the grace to blush slightly.

 Erwin frowned. “I hope you’re not using that term casually, for (f/n)’s sake. There’s a bit more to it than having slept together.”

Before Levi could respond, (f/n) called from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!” He shot Erwin a dark look and rose to help (f/n) serve dinner.

Hanji looked around, but the only place she saw fit to eat at was the breakfast bar. “Um, (f/n)? Where would you like us to sit?” (F/n) looked up at Hanji. “Right there’s fine. Oh, hold on, let me get the table set up.” The three of them looked around for a table but none were evident. (F/n) opened a thin cupboard and pulled out a section of oak measuring approximately three feet wide by five feet long. She carried it over to the pillow-strewn depression and had Erwin and Hanji sit cross-legged. “There. It’s the best I could come up with on short notice for a dining table.” Hanji’s eyes lit up and she let out a small squeal. “It’s just like a medieval table! Did you know they used to do something like this for tavern guests back then? It’s where the board part of ‘room and board’ comes from. Everyone had to sit together and then a board was laid across everyone’s lap to act as a tabletop. (F/n) you’re a genius!”

(F/n) laughed. “Glad you like it. Saves me having to figure out how to fit a formal dining table in here.” Levi brought Hanji and Erwin their plates and the silverware. (F/n) went back and retrieved her’s and Levi’s dishes while the latter situated himself under the tabletop, then handed Levi his plate and sat down. She looked at everyone and smiled. “Enjoy.”

Dinner was mostly silent. Everyone was too hungry to speak, and the food was too good to let cool while everyone talked anyway. Once everyone had eaten their fill, (f/n) took everyone’s dishes to the sink. Levi shooed her back into the living area, telling her that he didn’t trust her to be able to clean the dishes to his standards. She rolled her eyes, but her kiss made it obvious to him that she wasn’t insulted. After the tabletop had been returned to its cabinet and the dishes were drying on the rack, everyone made themselves comfortable on the piles of cushions, fresh drinks near to hand. (f/n) curled into Levi’s side and he draped his arm casually around her shoulders. Erwin sat with his back against a cushion at the edge of the depression and let his long legs stretch out, while Hanji rested on her stomach with her arms folded under her chin.

Hanji turned to face the couple across from her. “So, how _did_ you two meet, anyways?” She grinned mischievously as (f/n) almost spit out the sip she was taking. Levi patted her on the back as she choked, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

“We ran into each other at the lake”, Levi deadpanned.

“Oh?”

 “Yes, I was planning to have dinner at the lake when I ran across (f/n). She was coming home, and our paths crossed.” His look dared Hanji to ask for any more details; a look she ignored until she saw a matching one on (f/n)’s face. For once in her life she realized that backing off would be the better option. “Well, that’s still romantic. It’s like fate brought you two together!” She returned a look that made it clear he wasn’t off the hook for details, even though she grinned.

Erwin finished the last of his drink and set the glass aside. “How _did_ you come to end up here, (f/n)? There hasn’t been a pack on these lands in quite some time. Not that I care that you’ve taken residence on what my family still considers their land, even though I’m the only werewolf that’s visited this area consistently in several generations.” He shrugged a shoulder casually. “I guess you could call it _my_ territory, if you wanted to get technical.” (F/n)’s eyes widened and she started to tense, instincts readying her for an attack even though the proper rituals had been performed. Levi felt her tense and made no move to hold her back. Erwin had skirted the edge of an insult with that last remark, and Levi wasn’t about to allow it go unnoticed.

“Like I said, not that I care. I have too many responsibilities in the human world to worry about defending a remote piece of forest. I see no problem with formally relinquishing my personal territory in return for gaining a valuable ally. Of course, this all depends on exactly why you ended up here in the first place.” Erwin wore his best politician’s smile, but his blue eyes blazed.

Levi shot from his seat to stand over Erwin, silver-grey eyes filled with anger. “You don’t have to fucking answer anything, (f/n). Fuck you Erwin, for asking that. It’s her story to tell when she feels like it, not when you’re bored and command a performance.”

(F/n) reached over and placed her hand on Levi’s calf to keep him from launching himself at the blond werewolf. “Actually, now’s a good a time as any, I suppose.” Levi made a sound of disgust and stormed off to the kitchen to make himself another cup of tea, pointedly not offering Erwin a refill. (F/n) sat up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Are you familiar with Nile Dok?”


	9. Healing Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape/Non-con. And for my darling readers who need these trigger warnings - I have all the hugs and empathy for you in the world. I'm not exactly good with comfort, but I am here, I will never dismiss your feelings, and know that you are not alone.

Erwin’s jaw clenched at hearing Dok’s name, and his voice contained more than a hint of a growl when he answered. “Yes, I’m familiar with Nile.” (F/n) could swear that hackles actually rose on him for a moment before he regained control of himself. She arched an eyebrow at him for a moment, then continued. “Then you’re familiar with what a conniving fuck he is. How he’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants, and how he loves to work from the shadows until it’s too late for anyone to thwart him.” Erwin nodded, painfully familiar with Dok’s methods.

 Levi returned from the kitchen with fresh tea for himself and a much stronger drink for (f/n). He was pretty sure she would need fortification to get through this, even though she wasn’t normally much of a drinker. She looked to him gratefully as he handed her the glass, and she gulped down almost half of it before setting the glass back down. He took (f/n)’s hand in his and sat next to her silently, not wanting to interrupt her when she finally continued to speak.

 “I was chosen to be the next Pack Leader for the Shiganshina clan. My ancestors have all been the Pack Leaders for our clan for at least ten generations. I was the only one among my siblings and cousins to exhibit Alpha characteristics. While its unusual to have a female Alpha lead a pack, there’s precedent for it.” Hanji nodded, encouraging her to continue. “There’s also precedent for another member of the clan who exhibits Alpha characteristics to challenge the incumbent Alpha for the position of Pack Leader.” She smiled bitterly. “Usually it’s a formality. It’s even used sometimes to strengthen the incumbent’s authority as a future Pack Leader, since they’ve displayed their skills in a battle and won no matter how lopsided the fight actually was.” She exhaled abruptly and pushed her hair out of her face. Levi squeezed her hand in support, and she squeezed back.

 “Nile formally challenged me at the announcement ceremony. It wasn’t completely unexpected to have a challenger, and in a fair fight I am more than capable of taking him down. What I didn’t recognize at the time was how much he wanted the Pack Leader position, and what he’d be willing to do in order to take it from me. He came up to me after the ceremony ended and threatened to kill my little brother if I didn’t throw the fight. I thought he was bluffing until he handed me his phone. My little brother Dan was on the other end.” (F/n) started tearing up at the memory of her brother’s voice. “They’d beaten him bloody, and he still begged me not to give into their demands for his sake.” Tears dropped down her chin. “I couldn't let them take Dan from me. The pack could have another Leader, but I’d never get another little brother.” Hanji silently handed her a tissue from a pack she’d had hidden in a pocket. (F/n) wiped her eyes and nose, slightly embarrassed that she was displaying this much emotion in front of others. She looked down at the floor, unable to meet anyone’s eyes for the moment.

“Obviously, I threw the fight. He still gave it his all, but every time I had him almost pinned I heard my brother’s voice.” She tilted her chin to display a thin scar running alongside the bottom of her jaw. “He gave me this when he knocked me out. Wasn’t enough for him to have pinned me, he wanted me to _remember_ he’d defeated me in front of the whole pack. One of the benefits of being an Alpha is our rapid healing ability. The downside is that a wound inflicted by another Alpha will leave a permanent scar. It shows the world that you’ve been defeated, that there’s a ‘better’ Alpha out there that they should be following instead of you.” (F/n) returned her gaze to the cushions in front of her.

 “You’d think that psychological torture and public humiliation would have been enough for him, but no, he apparently wasn’t quite done with me. If an incumbent Alpha loses to a challenger, a new ceremony is held for the victor to announce their incumbency to the pack. Afterwards, there’s a celebratory feast in their honor, just as I would have had for me had I won the challenge.” She closed her eyes and finished the rest of her drink in one long swallow. “Nile came up to me at one point during the feast, just as nice as he’d ever been. It was hard for me to believe that he’d been such an asshole, even though I was given a front row seat to it not hours prior. He had me almost believing that I hadn’t really deserved the honor of being Pack Leader, and that he had really been doing me a favor. According him it just took more than the normal convincing to get me to see that he was really on my side because I was so stubborn. At some point during his pretty speech he’d slipped…something…into my drink. He was slick – I never saw him do it. Magician level skills, I swear. I’d only been drinking juice that night because I’d wanted to keep my wits about me, and I still got drugged. I didn’t even realize it until I started to feel nauseous.”

 (F/n) laughed bitterly. “He helped me outside the hall so I could be sick in private. _Such_ a fucking gentleman. I don’t know when I started to lose consciousness, but when I came to he was trying to strip me out of my clothes.” The three of them gasped simultaneously at what (f/n) had just told them. She held out her hand to stop them from responding, sure that if she didn’t finish the story now she never would. Levi gripped her other hand so hard she was losing feeling in her fingers, and she patted his hand to get him to realize what he was doing. He jerked and relaxed his hand, bringing her fingers up to his lips to kiss them in apology. She smiled at him, albeit wanly, to reassure him that she was at least physically ok. “He didn’t get much further than removing my shirt before I woke up. Healing factor, remember? I punched that fucker right in the temple and he went down like the sack of shit he is.” Hanji cheered, unable to keep it in. (F/n) chuckled slightly.

 Hanji shrugged unapologetically. “Fucker deserved it.”

 Erwin nodded. “He did indeed.”

 (F/n) sighed. “I was able to get away from him before anyone else could discover us. I shifted and took off in pretty much a blind panic, the drugs not completely out of my system. Instinct took over and I ran until I collapsed, which wasn’t too far from this cavern’s entrance. It ended up being a perfect den, and since I didn’t scent any other fresh traces of weres, I figured I must have left pack lands and stumbled on unclaimed territory. The rest you all already know.” She looked up at Erwin. “I honestly didn’t know these were your lands until you showed up at the cabin. I’d been told that it was your family cabin, but I didn’t put two and two together until then. My apologies.”

 Erwin leaned forward. “I minded very little earlier, and after hearing this I mind even less. This place is yours, as well as the lands I spoke of surrounding it. I’ll make sure my pack is well aware of the change in boundaries.” She looked sharply at him. “What do you want in return? I’m no freeloader, and I don’t accept charity.” Erwin grinned back at her, but there was no humor in it. His blue eyes shifted to gold and his canines began to elongate. “It’s simple. I want to help you kill Nile Dok once you’ve built your own pack.” (F/n)’s own eyes shifted and glowed. “Deal.” She nodded, deadly intent writ large across features still marred by tear tracks.

 Levi abruptly stood up, pulling (f/n) along with him. She looked at him in surprise as he dragged her away from the other two werewolves. He glanced at Erwin and Hanji with an unreadable expression. “Excuse us for a moment.”

 They reached the hallway and he stopped in front of the two doors to the left. “Which one?” She pointed to the furthest one. “That one.” Without another word he opened the door and pulled her into the bedroom, shutting it behind them. Levi turned to her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest. “Holy fuck, (f/n). Holy fuck. I had no idea.” Everything she’d been holding back in front of Erwin and Hanji burst forth from her. She sobbed into Levi’s shoulder as he held her tight, not caring for once that his shirt was getting dirty. She held him back just as hard, as much for physical support as for emotional. He bent and picked her up like a princess, and carried her to the armchair next to the bed. He sat down and held her in his arms, slowly rocking her while he carded his hands through her hair to calm her down. He didn’t shush her, or try to stop her tears. He knew from first hand experience that it was better to get it all out than bury it. _I should listen to my own advice sometimes._ Bit by bit the tears slowed and her breath returned to a more normal pace.

 Levi heard (f/n) mumble something into his chest. “I’m sorry for getting your shirt dirty.”

 He looked down at her, sleepy eyes staring into his. _God she looks exhausted._ “I think I can forgive you this once.” He smirked at her, but softly, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes again and nuzzled into his chest, bone tired from the long day. It wasn’t long before he felt her breathing even out, and when he brushed errant strands of hair from her forehead she barely stirred. _She’s out like a light._ He yawned. _Bedtime for both of us, I believe._ He picked (f/n) up and rose from the chair, laying her gently on the king-size bed. Pulling the white goose-down comforter where it lay on the end of the bed, he tucked it under her chin, making sure she was completely covered before crossing the room to get into the bed from the other side. As he was pulling the covers back from his side of the bed he heard a soft knock at the bedroom door. He looked quickly at (f/n) to make sure the sound hadn’t woken her, but she just burrowed deeper under the blanket. He strode softly to the door and pulled it open just wide enough that he could slip out of the room, then pulled it to, leaving a crack so that he could hear (f/n) if she needed him.

 Hanji and Erwin stood in the hallway outside the bedroom door. Levi folded his arms and glared at the male werewolf, eyebrows knitted together. “Did you get what you fucking wanted out of her?” Before Erwin could respond, he strode down the hallway and back into the living area. Hanji caught up to him and stood in front of him. “Hey, don’t be too hard on him. None of us knew what she was going to tell us.”

 Levi focused his glare onto her. “Really, shitty glasses? You’ve basically made her out to be a fucking unicorn among werewolves, and you’re telling me Eyebrows wouldn't have heard about it before this?” Hanji realized that Levi was right, and turned to glare at Erwin. “Is this true? Did you know about this?”

 Erwin refused to look away from either of them. “I had heard something about a power shift in the Shiganshina clan, but not any details. All I knew before we arrived was that Dok is now an incumbent Pack Leader after successfully challenging the chosen successor. But, since it didn’t directly affect pack or human business other than my own, I didn’t bother investigating immediately.” He looked down and added quietly, “Maybe I should have.”

 Levi sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Maybe. Listen, it’s been a long as shit day, and I'm going to bed. You two are welcome to stay over if you don’t mind camping out in that werewolf version of a pillow fort over there. Fair warning, the only bathroom is connected to our bedroom, so if you need to shit, you can do it outside. I’m not going to have you waking (f/n) up for anything.”

 Erwin opened his mouth to refuse the hospitality, but Hanji looked almost heartbroken at the thought of not getting to spend the night. One look into those puppy dog eyes and he thought better of it.

 “YIPPEE! I call right side!” Hanji bounded over and began fashioning a personal nest from the cushions and blankets.

 Levi just looked at her. _Hanji, it’s a damned circle, there is no ‘side’._ “I’ll grab some extra blankets for you.”

 “Thank you. I appreciate you letting us stay.” Levi nodded in Erwin's direction and retrieved the blankets from a chest near the front wall.

“The only reason I’m not kicking you out on your shitty ass right now is that you’ve given (f/n) a home.” Levi sighed wearily. “I’m still pissed, just…not as much as before. Get some sleep.” With that, Levi turned on his heel and strode back into the bedroom, leaving Erwin to fight with Hanji over sleeping space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback fuels me. Vroom :D


	10. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'll be in Levi's favorite city for a week I'll update twice today. You can thank/blame my friend Jessi :D

(F/n) was the first to wake the next morning. She started the fire in the bakestove so that the water in the tank would be nice and hot if her guests wanted a shower, and so she could get breakfast started before anyone else woke up. She moved silently, knowing where all the ingredients to bake her award winning pumpkin muffins were without having to search. Once the fire had heated the stove enough, she began preparing the mixture. _Hmm, better make a double batch, seeing how much Hanji put away at dinner last night._ As she was adding the last of the dried cranberries to the muffin mix, Hanji stirred and stretched, rubbing her eyes. She looked around and caught (f/n) out of the corner of her eye. She grinned and waved, then smoothly left her bedding to join her at the breakfast bar.

“Morning, (f/n).” Hanji kept her voice low so that she wouldn’t wake up the sleeping makes. “Whatcha making?”

 “Muffins. It’s my secret recipe. Would you like anything to drink? I have tea, or coffee if you’re willing to wait for it to percolate.”

 “Oh my God coffee, _please_. I don’t know how Levi functions solely on tea. If I could safely mainline caffeine I would.” (F/n) bit back a laugh, not trusting herself to keep it quiet. “I hear you. The only reason I have it in here is for him. You should have seen the look on his face when I asked if he had any coffee at the cabin. He gave me a look like I’d just offended his ancestors.” Hanji snorted and giggled. (F/n) put one percolator on the stove to brew coffee, and another smaller one filled with plain water for Levi. Hanji smiled softly at the consideration that the were in front of her was giving to her best friend’s needs. The small gestures between the two of them had not gone unnoticed, and it gave Hanji hope that someone had _finally_ broken through Levi’s icy armor.

(F/n) popped the muffin tins into the bakestove and shut the oven door quietly. After a final check to make sure the stove wasn’t burning too hotly, she poured coffee for both Hanji and herself after the percolator had finished brewing. “Milk and sugar?”

 “Yes please.”

 (F/n) and Hanji sat silently, both enjoying the first cup of the day without needing to cut the silence with chatter. It surprised (f/n) how comfortable she felt around the other werewolf. Normally it took a lot longer to warm up to someone, but she felt as if she’d known Hanji for years, not days.

 Hanji looked down at the last of the coffee in her cup, downed the dregs, and asked for a second cup. As she was stirring the milk and sugar into the dark brown liquid, she looked up at (f/n) from beneath her lashes. “So, Alpha, any health issues we need to worry about?” (F/n) almost dropped her cup in surprise at the unexpected turn in conversation.

 “Like what? My last checkup showed me in perfect health. Fully able to meet my responsibilities as a female werewolf.”

 “(F/n), I think you know what I mean.”

She sighed and placed her cup on the counter, then leaned on the granite. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm an unmated rogue Alpha living on her own without a pack. I know how the stories go. No, I haven’t been hearing voices of a ghost pack, and you’ve seen for yourself that my eyes shift to bright golden. The only foam on my mouth is from leftover toothpaste, I promise.” She paused, and then said softly, “I think having Levi around has helped some.”

Hanji grinned again. “Well, yeah, having your destined mate around does tend to do that. (F/n)’s eyes widened. “Oh don’t give me that look, it’s so obvious! Your scents have already started to compliment each other and he hasn’t even gone through the transformation.”

“That’s presuming he will. It’s not something I’m willing to ask him to do. If he chooses it on his own then we’ll burn that bridge when we come to it, but I can’t bring myself to ask him to become a werewolf and change his entire life for me.”

“So you’re willing to chance madness rather than ask him?”

“Yep.” The _p_ popped slightly, indicating that (f/n) was done with the line of questioning. Hanji raised her eyebrow, fully planning on pressing the issue, but the timer for the oven went off just then, giving her a chance to break away from the conversation before tensions escalated.

Hanji relented, realizing that it would be unproductive to push her host. She sniffed the air, smelling the aroma of pumpkin and spices coming from the trays in (f/n)’s hands. “Oh my God, those smell like heaven! Seriously, you baking goddess, you could sell these and retire to Jamaica on the profits!” The Alpha blushed from the compliment, her cheeks flooding pink and making her look suddenly like a schoolgirl. “I can make a couple of things that don’t involve meat. Nothing big, but this is my favorite one.”

Pinching off a piece from the muffin in front of her, Hanji popped it into her mouth and moaned. “If this is you trying to downplay your skills to fish for compliments, I am completely willing to indulge you. I don’t think I want to share these with Erwin and Levi. They haven’t been good enough in this lifetime to deserve to taste heaven.”

“Oi, shitty glasses, what’s that about not being good enough?” (F/n) and Hanji turned to see Levi scowling at them, still dressed in the form fitting black t-shirt and dark grey pajama pants he'd slept in, hair damp from that morning’s shower. He padded into the kitchen and gave (f/n) a kiss on the cheek before he spied the basket of muffins. “Where’s my tea? I thought I left it on the counter next to your shitty coffee.”

(F/n) handed Levi a ceramic teapot and the tin of loose-leaf tea. As he spooned the tea into the pot she retrieved the smaller percolator from the stove and poured the hot water in. Levi then grabbed his own teacup from the cabinet and waited for the tea to steep, eyes still heavy from sleep. He caught Hanji out of the corner of his eye and glared at her. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, Levi. I’ve just never seen you so… _domestic._ It’s adorable!”

 “You’ve seen me clean. How much more fucking domestic can one get?”

 “You clean so you don’t kill someone. This is different.” Levi just gave her a blank stare and poured tea through a small strainer into his cup, taking it black as usual.

 Erwin walked up behind Hanji and put his hand on her shoulder. “Hanji, can we keep the bloodshed to a minimum before noon? I didn’t bring equipment to clean blood out of granite this trip.”

 Levi muttered something that sounded to (f/n) like _I have cleaning solution for it in the cupboard_ but she let it pass unremarked upon. “Good morning Erwin. Muffin?” She smiled and held the basket out to him, out of reach of Hanji who looked as if she wanted to grab it out of her hands and run away with it.

“Thank you. Is that coffee I smell?” (F/n) grabbed him a mug and filled it with the last of the coffee before setting a fresh pot to percolate for her guests.

“All of you are fucking heathens.” Levi muttered over the rim of his teacup. “It’s those shitty werewolf genes.”

 “Ahh, there’s that ray of sunshine! I was beginning to wonder if aliens had abducted the real Levi during the night or something.” Levi just stared at Hanji and reached for a muffin. He bit into it and his eyes widened, lit up almost in wonder at the taste. He looked down at the rest of the muffin in his hand like it was a foreign object, then at (f/n), then back to the muffin. “Not bad.” He finished off the rest of it in three bites and reached for a second.

“Gee, thanks for sounding so surprised that I could bake. I’ll remember that when your birthday rolls around.”

 “No, it’s not that, I just usually don’t like baked goods. Everyone else sounded like their taste buds were in the throes of orgasm so I figured I’d try one to see what the big deal was. I get it now.”

 “I told her she should open up a bakery. She could be the werewolf version of Martha Stewart or something.” Hanji reached for her third muffin of the morning. Erwin nodded, his mouth too full to speak. (F/n) rolled her eyes, but the blush from all the praise was evident as she started to clean up the mess from breakfast. “Ok guys, enough, you’re killing me here. Go get cleaned up or something and get out of my hair. There’s towels and stuff in the bathroom cupboard on your right as you walk in.”

 Erwin and Hanji left the breakfast area to get ready for the day, but Levi moved to wash the bowls and muffin tins. “Let me. You made breakfast.” She relinquished the kitchen sink to Levi and took the seat that Hanji had recently vacated.

(F/n) finished the last of her coffee and handed the mug to Levi to be washed. “What are your plans for today?” She was hoping to spend some time alone with him in their den after the other two werewolves left, but those were dashed when he answered. “As much as I’ve enjoyed my time away from the office, now that I’m healed up I should get back to work and catch up on the backlog of cases that I’m sure has piled up in my absence.” She couldn’t quite hide how her face fell at the thought of him rejoining his old life, even if it was temporary. “Besides, how else am I going to pack up my apartment?”

(F/n) just stared at Levi, completely nonplussed. “Huh?”

“I assume that by having me move all my stuff from the cabin here, you were extending an invitation for me to move the rest of my things in as well.”

“W-well, yeah, of course. It’s just…you caught me off guard. I didn’t expect you to, well, want to move in. Especially so soon.”

Levi put the drying towel on the counter and walked around the bar to stand in front of (f/n). He took her hands in his and smiled at how completely flustered she was with him. “I know, it surprised me too, when I realized last night that there wasn’t anywhere else I’d rather be. Normally I can’t stand to be around anyone else and prefer to keep everyone at arms length.” He looked down at her hands, rubbing a thumb slowly over the back of one. “The thought of having to leave you to go back to work kept me awake a lot longer than I’d like to admit. It wasn’t until I made up my mind to stay that I finally fell asleep.” He looked back up into (f/n)’s eyes. “I just ask that you bear with me. This is completely new territory to me. I may fuck this up, possibly badly. I’m gonna try my damnedest not to, it’s just…” He trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words, and then shrugged and grinned. “Besides, I can’t carry on my love affair with that spring if I’m all the way in town.”

(F/n) leaned forward and touched her forehead to his, torn between crying from the unexpected sweetness and laughing at his smartassery. “Oh, Levi, what am I going to do with you.” She slanted her lips across his, tenderly, and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him close. He pulled her to him and kissed her back, emotions he was unable to put words to coming through in his touch. Finally, he reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled her off of the stool to hug her, kissing her forehead as he held her.

“I can think of a couple of things, but they require more time than I have before I need to leave. I’ll only be gone until the weekend. That’s six days from now. Enough time to pack up what I want to take with me, find a recruit who will want to take over my lease, and catch up on my backlog. Then I’ll be back here to annoy the hell out of you. Sound fair?” (F/n) nodded.

“That will give me time to give you a Welcome Home present.”

 “Oh? What might that be?”

 “I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”

 “As adorable as you two look, if you don’t hurry up and get ready, Levi, we’re leaving you here to walk back to town.” Hanji walked up to the two of them as they broke apart, Levi giving her an unreadable look. “Oh, were you two having a moment?”

 “Shut up shitty glasses.” He gave (f/n) a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his pack from where it had been stashed by the front door, and walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Hanji turned to the other female were. “Did I just overhear the two of you talking about him moving in?” (F/n) blushed even as she grinned like a schoolgirl at Hanji. “Yes, yes you did.”

“So, he’s ok with mating with you then?” (F/n)’s grin faltered, replaced by a small frown.

“We didn’t discuss that, only him living here. I told you earlier I wasn’t going to bring that up.”

Hanji sighed in consternation. “I know that’s your choice, and I’m not going to push it, as much as I want to for your own sake. However, if you’re willing to give me a couple of blood samples I may be able to come up with something that will stave off any potential madness until you two are ready to properly mate.”

Her eyes shone in unexpected hope. “Is that even possible?”

“If I can’t discover it, no one can. Now, before Levi comes back and accuses me of performing unauthorized scientific experiments on you, let me get a vial or two.” She produced a small kit from her bag. In it contained rubber tubing, cannulas, and an assortment of vials with different colored tops. (F/n) rested her right arm on the counter while Hanji wrapped the tubing around her right bicep. “Hold here please.” She held the tubing in place while Hanji inserted the needle into her vein with an ease born from long practice. She popped one of the larger vials onto the other end of the cannula, and told (f/n) she could release the tubing. It took less than a minute to fill two of the vials. “Hmm, you have good veins. I could put a tap in and you’d barely notice.”

(F/n) took the gauze offered to her and held it over the puncture site. “Ha, ha. No way am I going to let you drain me like a vampire. Are you sure you’re a werewolf?” Hanji just grinned and wiggled her eyebrows as she packed the kit away.

Erwin approached the two women, pack in hand. “We’re ready when you are.” Levi trailed behind slightly, zipping up the top portion of his own pack and slinging it over his shoulder by one strap. His stoic expression slipped just a little when he looked at (f/n), and his eyes danced. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. “See you in six days.” She couldn’t help but rub her jaw along his neck to mark him, trading her scent for his. It was instinctual move, partly to calm herself through his scent and partly to tell the world that he was off limits.

She breathed deeply and stepped back out of the embrace. (F/n) wasn’t going to tell him to be careful; at best it was unnecessary and at worst it was an insult. She just nodded in acknowledgment and ushered the three of them to the door. Erwin and Hanji had brought Levi’s mount with them, having taken it back with them to town when they had left the cabin to re-shoe the horse and repair the saddle for him. The three mounted their horses and began the ride back to town, Levi turning to look over his shoulder at (f/n) and give her a small smile as he departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That thing where you tell me you like it or hate it, do it. I like it when you do it like that.


	11. New Assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, I'm back from my vacation! I have missed you all. Here's a new chapter for you - I hope you enjoy it.

It took Levi less effort than he had anticipated finding a recruit willing to take over his lease. One of the more promising ones, Eren Yeager, had been suddenly left homeless after one too many arguments with his current roommate, Jean Kirschtein, and was desperate to get a new roof over his head. He was even willing to buy any furniture off of Levi that he wasn’t taking with him, which was pretty much everything. Anything electrical was useless, and he wasn’t about to haul a sofa all the way into the wilderness. He’d always kept personal items to a minimum and stuck to classic looks instead of following trends, which meant that he didn’t have much clothing to pack either. He figured it would probably only take him a day or so to pack, which meant he had a solid four days to catch up on work.

 Most of his clients had kept to their word while he was away, and Levi was pleasantly surprised that there were only one or two that had decided to skip bail in favor of absconding. One was a relative unknown, but the other name on the list made him groan. Annie Leonhart. _This girl has been in and out of our office so many times we should install a revolving door._ Once a promising and gifted student, Annie had fallen in with a bad crowd during her junior year of high school. Petty crimes and thefts escalated to aggravated robbery over the years, especially when she’d become hooked on a mix of PCP and marijuana. Trying to capture her when she was hyped up was an almost herculean task. _Last time it took six of us to hold her down while we waited for the cops to arrive. Christ, I do NOT want to deal with that again._ Levi threw the file back on his desk as a knock sounded on his office door. “Come in.”

 Erwin walked through the doorway. “Morning, Levi. Are you busy?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the blond in front of his desk. Erwin wasn’t usually one for chitchat, which meant he needed something. “What do you need my assistance with, Erwin?” _I’ll help with anything if it means I can put off dealing with Annie Leonhart a little while longer._

 “Actually, I wanted to see if you would accompany me on one of my cases.” Now both of Levi’s eyebrows rose. Erwin had never asked Levi to accompany him, preferring to bring Mike Zacharius as his backup. Not that Levi could blame him; Mike was 6’5” and a wall of muscle. Having someone like that at your back in a tight spot was useful. Levi wasn’t a weakling by any means – he’d even beat Mike a couple of times arm wrestling – but his squad’s expertise lay in pursuit and recovery. He was a stiletto; Mike was a broadsword.

 “Is Mike on vacation or something?” Erwin shook his head as he sat down on the chesterfield sofa across from Levi’s desk.

“No, but I thought you should see how some of the cases I take on are handled. Now that you’re aware werewolves exist, it would benefit the whole company if we could add you onto the Fugitive Recovery team. It would add to your caseload, but I can promise you that they won’t be boring ones.”

 Levi barked a short laugh. “Christ, is everyone around me a werewolf?” Erwin stared at him for a moment, then chuckled. “No, Mike’s fully human, although I’ve wondered if he has latent were genes myself, with his size and enhanced capability for detecting scents usually outside the range of human ability.”

 “Yeah, that damned sniffing thing. Go figure _he’s_ the human one.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “What kind of cases are we talking about here? As far as I understood it, we handle bail jumpers, not the supernatural.”

 Erwin leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. “That is ninety-five percent of our caseload still. However, sometimes there are weres that, for lack of a better description, ‘go rogue’. We are asked to locate these werewolves and bring them back to their pack for rehabilitation and reintegration into pack life.”

 “God, Erwin, you make it sound like we’re tracking down runaways from a fucking cult. If that’s so, I want no part of it. Jesus, is that what you and Mike do?”

 “No, that is _not_ what we do.” Erwin drew a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. “Werewolves, being hybrids between wolf and men, share both positives and negatives from each species. Enhanced strength, longer lives, etc. – the stuff you’re already aware of. One of the negatives is that a werewolf cannot survive long outside of a pack. To leave or to be cast out of a pack is a death sentence unless the were finds a new pack or is reintegrated back into the original pack. We call these werewolves Rogues. Usually, if it's the death of a mate or illness causing the werewolf to go rogue, reintegration is pretty straightforward. If they’ve been cast out of their pack, however, it’s a lot trickier. They can’t be reintegrated into the original pack, obviously, so either it’s usually one of three choices; integration into another pack, establishing their own pack, or death.”

 Levi sat back, his mind running over what Erwin had just told him. Part of what he’d heard confused him. “Why is it a death sentence? I don’t understand why being on their own would kill them.”

 “We call it the Madness. As far as we’ve been able to determine, physical and mental trauma coupled with abandonment by a pack or mate sets off a psychological state within a werewolf that is similar to schizophrenia in humans. Hanji can explain the science behind it much better than I can, but what it boils down to is that the werewolf loses the ability to determine actual threats from hallucinations of them. Reality becomes distorted, and they can no longer trust their senses to determine what is real. It’s a very frightening state to be in, and if left untreated too long the werewolf will attack both friend and foe with deadly intent. The stronger the were’s personality is, the longer the Madness takes to set in, but there’s never been a case where a Rogue were escaped it. It’s a kindness, really, to end their torture. Hanji’s working on something, some formula that will hopefully treat the Madness. Human medicine doesn’t work on weres, something with the difference in metabolism and brain structure.”

 “So, what, you just fucking kill them? Because it’s easier on everyone?”

 “Where do you think all the legends about werewolves slaughtering innocent villagers come from? Every story has a kernel of truth in it, even fairy tales. Werewolves who were too far gone into a Rogue state would find their way into villages and end up slaughtering everyone, driven by fear, bloodlust, and the Madness. Mind you, the last incident like that was a long time ago. The reintegration program has been going on for generations, and in all that time we’ve only had one, maybe two weres we couldn't save.”

 Levi ran a hand over his face, trying to process all the information he’d just been given. “Shit, Erwin, is this even legal? We’re basically bagging and tagging werewolves without so much as a lawful by-your-leave.”

 “Pack law supersedes human law in this instance. If you want to look at it in a different way, it’s not too much different than what’s allowable under the Baker Act. A were in a Rogue state is a danger to themselves and others. Usually being around a welcoming pack or a mate is enough to bring the were out of the Rogue state, although it may take time depending on how advanced the Madness is. At least nature has given us an easy way to estimate; you can tell by the color of the werewolf’s eyes. A normal werewolf’s eyes are golden yellow. As the Madness takes over, they shift in hue through deepening stages of orange until they finally become blood red. At that stage there’s no recovery option.”

 “Have you ever had to deal with a red-eyed werewolf?”

“Only one.” Erwin’s gaze lost its laser-like focus on Levi for a moment as he was caught up in memories, then he shuddered involuntarily. “One is more than enough. I hope to never have to experience another.”

 “Ok.”

 “Ok?”

 Levi rolled his eyes. “Did I stutter? I said ok. I’ll come along as your backup. I want to see what you and Mike have been dealing with.”

 Erwin smiled. “You can always think of it as training for when (f/n) has you pinned up against the wall.” He laughed as Levi blushed, caught off-guard by the sudden shift in conversation and by his own thoughts.

 “Tch. Shitty eyebrows. You’re one to talk.” It was Erwin’s turn to blush.


	12. Chasing Madness

Erwin led Levi into a smaller vault within the weapons storage room. The weapons room itself was adjacent to the company’s locker room and showers. Every member was assigned their own locker to keep personal items in during their shift or while out on assignment. Some of the younger members had wallpapered the inside of their lockers with pictures of family members, half naked women, or in some cases, half naked men. Levi wasn’t one to judge. As long as nothing interfered with the job, they could fuck sheep for all he cared. _Not like I’m in an oh-so-conventional relationship myself._ His own locker was bare except for his Bail Enforcement Agent uniform, two sets of combat boots, and sparring gear he kept on hand for workouts. He swiftly changed out of his normal work attire into the black top and matching combat pants that made up his uniform, slipping his feet into a pair of black combat boots and lacing them tight. His badge was attached to a chain that went around his neck, and he holstered both his mace and Taser in their places on his belt next to his handcuffs.

As he followed Erwin into the vault, he made note of the different weapons and gear stored within. Normally only non-lethal weapons were permitted on an assignment, and these were all stored in the weapons room excepting any personal gear that the agent may have purchased themselves, such as Levi’s Taser. Behind the steel door he’d just walked past was a whole other story. On one wall dozens of handguns lined the wall; on the opposite various shotguns and rifles in combat storage systems covered the other. Bins to his left held various cartridges and rounds, and on the wall in front of him hung flak jackets and riot gear. Mike sat on the bench in the middle of the room, inspecting an M40A5 sniper rifle. He just nodded at Erwin and Levi as they entered, then went back to cleaning the various parts of the deconstructed weapon surrounding him.

Levi turned to face Erwin, who had been waiting for some sort of reaction from the shorter man. “I see business has been even more successful than I was aware.”

“Recovering werewolves while disguising their nature has become a specialty of ours. The clans appreciate what we do and are willing to show that in form of continued funding. They’ve paid for pretty much everything in here, not the regular assignments.”

Levi nodded and eyed the SIG P226 Equinox hanging on the wall in front of him. It was one of his favorite handguns, and he’d debated more than once on buying one for himself. This particular model was designed to fire .40 calibre rounds instead of 9mm, a positive if he was going to be dealing with werewolves. He gestured to it as he looked at Erwin in a silent request. Erwin nodded assent, and Levi plucked it from the wall. The silver and black handgun felt perfect in his hands, the weight of the gun just forward enough to dampen recoil without interfering with his aim. He double-checked to make sure that no rounds were accidentally chambered, and dry-fired to get a feel for the trigger pull. He was in love. Erwin handed him the matching magazines from one of the bins and Levi loaded one into the butt of the handgun, making sure that the safety was on before holstering it under his left arm, the magazines going into pouches on his belt. 

Erwin looked over at the racks of shotguns, then handed Levi a black Mossberg 500 Bantam. The shorter stock length and fore end located closer to the shooter would make it easier for Levi to wield the shotgun without sacrificing firepower. Levi nodded with appreciation and took the weapon, stuffing a cargo pouch with 12-gauge shotgun shells. Finally, from a rack below the handguns he selected several knives, secreting them in forearm sheaths as well as one in each boot sheath. He hoped never to be close enough to a werewolf that these became a viable means of defense, but better safe than sorry.

Mike reassembled his sniper rifle and slung the strap over his shoulder, holstering his own handguns on his hips. As Erwin armed himself Mike handed Levi a flak jacket and then strapped on his own. “I’ll be your eyes on this assignment. You two will be confronting the werewolf and I’ll be up top providing support. This should be a relatively straightforward assignment, as much as any of them are. Here are the details.” As he handed Levi the manila folder containing the assignment’s information he leaned forward and sniffed him. Satisfied with the scents of apprehension and determination coming from Levi, he gave him a small smile and turned to Erwin, who had finished his preparations.

“Are you sure this guy isn’t a shitty werewolf, Erwin?” Mike smiled broadly, and sniffed Levi one more time for good measure, and to annoy him. He nodded to himself, evidently pleased. Levi shot him an irritated look. “Tch. Fuck off.”

\---

The werewolf they had been hired to retrieve for reintegration was from the Trost pack, a larger clan than the Shiganshina and more influential within werewolf politics. Levi read the file as they drove to where the target had last been seen. _According to the file, the target is a male Beta, aged approximately twenty-one years old. Suspected reason of departure from clan is the death of his mate stemming from a hunting accident. Apparently a human hunter had been tracking the same deer as the werewolf, come across her, gotten spooked, and shot the were before she could react. Looks like werewolves can’t survive a shot to the head._ Weres had extraordinary healing abilities, but they weren’t invincible. That healing ability is why the three men carried lethal weapons. A shot that would kill a human would only slow a were down. God forbid they were red-eyed – they may not even feel the wound unless it was a shotgun blast to the face. Even then, it was only going to slow their berserk rampage down unless it was an extremely lucky shot. Levi had initially been reluctant to use anything but non-lethal force until Erwin explained to him why it was necessary.

“We’re coming up on the last known coordinates of the target. According to the map there are several abandoned dens in the area. Our were could be in any one of these, so we’ll have to search and clear them one by one. We’re on foot from here.” Mike pulled the black Range Rover Sport off to the side of the road and turned the hazards on. Erwin set up triangles a couple of feet away from the rear of the vehicle, and stuck a note in the dash that read ‘Out of gas, gone to get more.’ “This way it looks a little less suspicious than a random black car parked on the side of the road. We don’t need a good Samaritan coming up to the car to inspect it and seeing the equipment.” Levi nodded. The SUV had been outfitted to accommodate a weapons storage system in the trunk, as well as additional concealed weapons within easy reach of the passengers and driver. They weren’t blatantly obvious, but they also weren’t completely concealed so that access wasn’t restricted if needed. The tinted windows helped, but anyone who was more than casually peeking into the windows would see them.

The three of them grabbed their weapons and gear, and Mike locked up the car, stashing the keys in a magnetic container attached to the undercarriage. Erwin laid out the map on the hood of the car and grabbed his compass to get their bearings. After a couple of quick calculations he started off in the direction of the first den on the map. “It should take us no longer than two hours to reach this point. The terrain is relatively mild – rolling hills and old growth forest. There’s little undergrowth that a predator can hide in, but that also means that we’ll be more visible as we approach. Stay sharp.”

It took them a little under two hours to reach the first den. It was obvious at first inspection that it had lain abandoned for quite some time. The second den had been taken over by a family of brown bears and was given a wide berth, especially by Levi. They hit jackpot on the third cave, the furthest from the Trost pack lands. Remnants from a fresh kill were strewn near the mouth of the cave. In contrast to (f/n)’s den, this was little more than a hole. _This is what I expected to see when I first entered (f/n)’s place._ Instead of making the cave a welcome home, the werewolf had left everything untouched except for several claw marks visible from the entrance. A low growl emanated from the depths of the cavern. Mike nodded to Erwin and walked silently to an outcropping of rock that gave him an advantage with his sniper rifle while being high enough to give him a clear view of the cave mouth.

“Thomas, we know you’re in here. We’ve come to help.” The growl grew louder and a wolf’s head emerged from the shadows. The werewolf, apparently named Thomas, was light tan with dark tips covering his entire fur. He was smaller than Erwin or (f/n) in their wolf form, about the same size as Hanji. Levi guessed that the size of the wolf must have some relevance to their standing in the pack order, not to the size of their human form. Instead of bright golden eyes, however, Levi could see shining orange ones. _The Madness has already started to take hold._ _At least they’re not red._ He quietly loosened the handgun in his underarm holster while the werewolf was concentrating on Erwin, and held his shotgun at the ready. He didn’t want to aim it at the were and antagonize it, but he held it across his chest with both hands in case he needed to raise it quickly. It was probably the one move that saved his life. Without warning Thomas lunged out of the cave and straight for him. Levi didn’t have time to think, just react. He cracked the butt of the Mossberg across the were’s skull, knocking it senseless and sending it flying into the base of a tree. Erwin quickly ran over to the were, checking Thomas’ vital signs, and once satisfied that the werewolf was merely unconscious, muzzled it and hobbled both its forelegs to its rear ones to keep it from escaping.

Erwin looked up at Levi from where he knelt next to the wolf. “Nice work. I mean it. Most people would have panicked and shot.” Levi shrugged, uncomfortable with the praise. “I didn’t feel like getting werewolf blood all over me.” Erwin looked at Mike as he came up behind Levi. Mike nodded once in unspoken agreement, then bent and lifted the unconscious werewolf onto his shoulders in a fireman carry. “The spot’s yours permanently, if you want it. We can always use another cool head on these assignments.”

“I don’t know, Erwin, are there any more secrets I should know about before I sign on? Do we hunt vampires too? Is there a Batcave under our building? Am I going to have some guy with an eye patch show up and ask me if I’ve ever heard of the Avengers Initiative?” Mike roared in laughter behind Levi, startling the other two. “Erwin, I like him.”

“Well, he does look like Captain Fucking America. It’s just a matter of time, in my opinion.”

Erwin glared at the two of them for a moment, then couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore. “If that’s so, then you’re Hawkeye. How do you feel about purple spandex?” 

“Oh, no you don’t. We’re in the movie version here, not the comics. Black spandex suits me much better.”

Mike was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “Stop it, both of you. I can’t see with these tears in my eyes.”

“It’s cool, just Hulk SMASH your way through these big-ass trees and we’ll be back to the car in no time.”

The three of them dissolved into uncontrollable fits of giggles after that as they walked back to where they had parked.


	13. Welcome Home, Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early this week because I'm in an excellent mood and two more days just seems too long to wait. I've been looking forward to posting this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> edit: Also, I got some wonderful MMA inspiration for this from Sciencefictioness' Red Heat, and I wanted to make sure credit was given where it is due. I didn't put it all together until just now, but yeah, RH is an amazing story and the fight scenes led me to headcanon this chap in particular and the tone of OWAM in general.

The six days had passed much more quickly than (f/n) anticipated. She was putting the final touches on Levi’s 'Welcome Home' surprise when she heard his key in the lock. She smoothed down her hair and brushed off the legs of her trousers, then tried to act casual as Levi came through the door. It lasted all of three seconds. They came together with a crash, lips and tongues tangling as if he’d been gone for a year instead of barely a week. When they came up for air, (f/n) leaned back in Levi’s arms and kissed his nose. “Missed you.” Levi smiled. “Me too.”

“Come on, I want to show you your presents!”

“Presents? As in more than one?”

“Yep! Close your eyes!” (F/n) grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him to the corner of the living area. “Ok. Ready for surprise number one?”

“I swear to fuck if this involves spiders I’m kicking your ass, (f/n).”

“Relax. I promise, no spiders. Now, open your eyes.”

Levi opened his lids slowly, half expecting some sort of unwelcome surprise even though she had promised he’d like it. In front of him was a large mahogany desk that looked like it belonged in a manor. The front and side panels were carved in a 19th century French Baroque style, with gilt accents on the feet and trim and a dark green leather desktop. Behind the desk sat a matching leather executive chair. On top of the desk a silver laptop quietly hummed, connected by a white cord to a power strip plugged into the wall below the bookshelves. Levi traced the cord back along the wall with his eyes, following it until it led outside via a hole drilled in the rock face. He turned to (f/n) with a quizzical expression. “Solar panels. They’re installed up top next to the satellite dish. I figured a home office would be kind of useless to you without Internet.”

“We have Internet?” Levi’s jaw dropped, momentarily dumbfounded.

(F/n) smiled. “Yes, love, we have Internet. Would you like to try out your new office?” Levi walked over and sat down in the leather chair, looking across the desk at a grinning werewolf. “Not bad. I could get used to this. Where the hell did you get all of this, anyway? Did you raid a castle in France while I was away?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He got up from the chair and walked around the desk to come face to face with her. “Yes, I would.” He caressed the side of her face, drawing his thumbnail across her lips and making her gasp. He chased it with his lips, drawing her close with his other hand. “I don’t want any French nobility hunting us down.” He kissed down her jawline, pausing to nibble slightly at her earlobe before dropping down the side of her neck to suck bruises underneath. “It’s…it’s an heirloom.” (F/n)’s breathing rose rapidly as he pinned her to the front of the desk with his hips. She could feel his erection through his trousers, and her body responded almost instantly. She wrapped her arms around Levi, holding his head to her neck with her right hand while her left curled around his lower back. He hummed low in his throat in response, rolling his hips slightly into hers and making his desire known. They stayed like that for several seconds, Levi marking her throat and shoulder as she fought down the need to beg for him to take her on the desk right then and there.

“D-don’t you want to see your other present?” (F/n) gasped in his ear, trying to grasp some sort of rein on her emotions. Levi brought his head up, laving his tongue across the mark he’d left one last time before looking her in the eyes. “Of course. Are you sure you want to show me right now?” (F/n) breathed in shakily, and then stepped away from Levi to lead him towards the hallway. On the first door to the left were several large red ribbons that met together under a matching bow. (F/n) took a silver key with a matching red bow on the keychain from her pocket and handed it to him, her eyes dancing with excitement and impatience. Levi arched an eyebrow at her as he took the key and unlocked the door. Beyond the entryway Levi could see a red and black floor with several punching bags of various sizes hanging from the ceiling. The flooring gave somewhat with his weight, and he realized that he was walking on Zebra training mats. The bags were at perfect heights to practice both punching and kicking. On the far side of the room was a weight bench, a rack of free weights, two treadmills, and…”Is that a fucking octagon?” Levi turned around to look at (f/n) and something soft hit him in the face. He quickly caught whatever it was and realized it was a pair of MMA training shorts. Two sparring gloves came flying at him a moment later. He was fumbling to put them on as he realized (f/n) was stripping down into her own training gear.

“So _that’s_ what I was feeling. Here I thought it was some lingerie.”

“Better, don’t you think?” He eyed (f/n) appreciatively, her black sports bra matching her own Badbreed training shorts and sparring gloves. “Oh yes.”

“Good, then warm up and fight me.” Her eyes glowed in challenge, a matching expression on Levi’s face. He quickly stripped and changed into the shorts, walking to the center of the mats to warm his muscles up before stepping into the ring with her. After making sure they were both properly warmed up – no sense in ripping tendons – (f/n) unlatched the octagon’s door and held it open. “Ladies first.” Levi propped the door open with a hand to allow her to enter, getting a good view of her ass as she entered. She looked back just in time to catch his eyes flicking up to meet hers, and she smiled. “Caught you.”

“That’ll be the only thing you catch today.”

“Oh? Are you challenging me?”

“You bet your sweet fucking ass I am.” He popped his mouth guard in at the same time (f/n) did. She grinned at him, the werewolf fangs printed on the front of the guard both hilarious and unsettling. He was immediately reminded that (f/n) was no normal human female, and he’d have to take that into account when sparring. They tapped fists then immediately began to circle, looking for advantages and weaknesses in the other. (F/n) swung first, trying to put Levi on the defensive with a left hook, followed by a right elbow. He managed to guard against them both, senses a little stunned by the force of the jab. _At least now I know how hard she plans on hitting me. Damn, she’s not pulling them much._ Levi realized that he would have the end the fight more quickly than normal, since her werewolf stamina would out last even his impressive amount. He would have to use both speed and the element of surprise if he was going to avoid being pinned. He could tell from her first attack that she was making a similar mistake to others he had fought – she was going to try to overpower him, even though they were of a similar size. It surprised him slightly that she would choose this tactic, but then he realized she underestimated him because he was human. _Big mistake, darling_. They continued to circle, and as (f/n) swung her right leg out to sweep his feet he made his move. Jumping up over the sweep he sent a roundhouse kick flying into her left side, knocking the wind out of her, and used the momentum to deliver a right cross to her temple. She went down hard, stunned but conscious. He pinned her with an arm triangle choke, using his body weight to keep her pinned as he held her left arm in place. After several unsuccessful escape attempts she finally tapped out. He let go of the choke and sat up.

“I win, shitty werewolf.” Levi smirked at her, panting from exertion as he removed his mouth guard.

“And just what exactly have you won?”

“You.”

(F/n) glared at him, then smiled, her eyes still golden. She suddenly twisted and flipped Levi onto his back, grabbing her own mouth guard and throwing it to the side. Before he could protest she kissed him hungrily, licking into his mouth that had been open to protest her sudden movements.

Levi grabbed the back of her hair and pulled hard, enough to break the kiss. “Oh, no you don’t. You’re my conquest, not the other way around. “ Her startled eyes flew open, staring down into his while trying to gauge his mood. “Is that so?” He nodded, his possessive gaze traveling down her form and back again. A lazy smile spread across her features as her eyes dilated, pupils blown wide with desire. "Then claim me.”

His mouth crashed onto hers a moment later, and he flipped her back over, still holding her hair in his right hand while he used his left to strip (f/n) of her training gear. She could feel his length pressing against her bare thigh through the satin of his shorts, and it made her groan with need as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him into her. Levi smirked, licking a stripe up her neck as (f/n) rubbed against him, murmuring, “My pet is greedy today, I see. I may have to tie her in place if she’s going to be naughty.” She whined at the thought of being bound, helpless before Levi and obeying his every command. “Oh, does my pet enjoy that thought? Serving her master and pleasing him with that pretty mouth of hers?” Levi ran his thumb along (f/n)’s lower lip, biting back a moan of his own when she dipped her head and sucked it into her mouth as she maintained eye contact. He pulled her by her hair one last time, taking her mouth from his thumb and frowning in mock annoyance. “Bad pet. You don’t get to play with Daddy before you’ve earned it.” He rose off of (f/n) before she could respond, letting go of her hair to pull her up and against him. Her knees shook as he walked her backwards into the side of the octagon.

“Raise your hands.” She did as she was told, lifting them over her head, both elbows bent. Levi swiftly grabbed them and pushed the backs of her hands against the chain links. “Hold on, and do. Not. Move.” She twisted her fingers into the links and watched with growing curiosity as he stalked out of the octagon and over to the sparring equipment, admiring the way his firm ass looked covered in black satin and how his muscles bunched and relaxed as he walked. He moved like a damned panther both in and out of the ring, and (f/n) could feel herself growing wet at the thought of Levi using those same muscles to fuck her against the fencing where she stood. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to try to contain another whimper. She must not have been entirely successful because when she opened her eyes Levi was walking back toward her with fabric in hand, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. He walked up to her and kissed her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and gently biting down, then releasing it as he backed away a step. He took the hand wraps he had gathered from the other side of the room and wove one around both her wrists and through the fencing to tie her wrists in place, dropping the other on the mat. “How does this feel? Is this too tight?”

“No Daddy. It feels wonderful.” His cock twitched at that and he closed his eyes for a moment, regaining control of himself. (F/n) caught his reaction and smiled at him, knowing that she could affect him the same way he affected her. “Good girl.” He kissed her briefly but deeply. “Before we go further, I’m setting ground rules. We need safe words – I want to push you to your limit but not past it. Do you have any particular ones in mind, or would yellow and red be acceptable?” (F/n) thought to herself for a moment, and then answered, “No, yellow and red are fine. They’re easy to remember.” Levi nodded. “We’ll go over hard and soft limits another time, but today, if there is anything I do that you are even the slightest bit uncomfortable with, I want you to use those safewords without hesitation. I will be pissed if you endured something on the misguided idea that I’d be upset if you didn’t let me do it, and this will be the only time I play with you if that happens. Do you understand?” She nodded, but Levi only frowned. “I want to hear your words, (f/n).”

She swallowed, then answered, “Yes, Levi.”

“Good pet. Very, very good.”

She shivered in pleasure at his praise. He pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he was for her as he ran his right hand down the side of her chest and ribcage, smiling with satisfaction as her nipples responded to the sensation. “So beautiful. You respond so wonderfully for me.” He chased his fingertips with his mouth, licking and kissing down her breast until he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, lightly biting it as he brought his hand up to knead her other breast. (F/n) moaned and threw her head back. Normally she didn’t feel much sensation there, but the way his tongue moved, alternating between flicking her nipple and sucking on it, made her body tremble. She could feel him grin against her skin at her reactions, and he looked up at her to catch her expression. (F/n)’s swollen lips were parted, her mouth open and panting with both need and exertion. Her irises were thin golden rims surrounding pools of black, and her upper fangs had partially descended. She closed her mouth and licked her lips, a slight tinge of blood on the tip of her tongue where she had nicked it on a fang without feeling it.

“Hmmm, I’ve changed my mind. I want to see you on your knees, pet.” Levi reached up and behind her to release the knots in the hand wraps, pressing his body against hers. She took the opportunity to lick at his neck, sucking a bruise onto it as he fumbled with the fabric. She grazed her fangs along his flesh and he shuddered. She flicked her tongue along the shell of his ear and whispered, “I want you, Daddy. I’ve been waiting for you for so _long_. I haven’t touched myself all week waiting for you to come home and I’m so fucking wet for you. _Please_ , Daddy.” She could see the effect her words were having on him. His pupils were taking up almost all of his irises, leaving only a silver rim to match her golden ones. His breaths were coming fast and hard, and he swallowed once, twice. The flush on his face had extended down his neck and had begun to creep along his chest. She thought she had almost won when he closed his eyes, pulling himself together. When he opened his eyes again she could see from the look in his eyes that she was not going to win this particular battle. She was unused to being submissive to anyone, but the man before her was clearly a force to be reckoned with. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had intimidated her as much as Levi was right now, and she loved that her mate was able to do so.

Levi finished untying the knots and stepped back enough to give (f/n) space to kneel. She sank to the floor, knees spread and back arched to give him a full view of her body. “Strip me.” She immediately complied, hooking her fingers into his waistband and pulling both his boxer briefs and the gym shorts down. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, and threaded his fingers through her hair. She readied herself for him to pull it like he had before, but he just carded his fingers through her locks, holding her gaze until he saw whatever he had been waiting for. “You’re not the only one who has been waiting this week, little one.” Her eyes flicked to Levi’s rock hard, leaking cock just inches in front of her, then flicked down to the floor. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I was being selfish.”

Levi’s eyes softened, then he wound both of his hands in her messy ponytail and tilted her head back so she would look at him again. “Well, now, I can’t be a good Daddy if I can’t spoil my princess every now and then. Open wide, pet. I’ve missed your pretty mouth.” (F/n) obeyed and opened her mouth for Levi, wanting nothing more than for him to slide his cock in until he reached her throat. “Now, lick me. Don’t suck until I tell you to.” She slid the flat of her tongue from the base of his cock to the top, licking up the precome that had begun to drip down. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and almost began to suck until she remembered his orders at the last moment. She licked back down the side, flicking her tongue up and down, never losing eye contact with Levi. He closed his eyes and shuddered, his head tilting back and thrusting his hips forward. “ _Fuck,_ that feels good. You love doing this, don’t you? Such a filthy pet. You’re so good to me. Now suck me, show me how much you’ve missed me.” (F/n) needed no further encouragement, taking the base of his shaft in her hand and swallowing him fully, steadying herself with her other hand on his thigh. He stumbled a little at the eagerness with which she took him inside her mouth, then regained his balance. “ _That’s_ it, little one, swallow my cock. Fuck, that’s it pet. Right _there_.” She kept him inside her mouth as far as she could without triggering her gag reflex, using the flat of her tongue to massage the underside of his cock, then she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. She pulled her head back far enough to lick the head, then swirled her tongue around the tip while she massaged and stroked his cock with her hand, keeping time with the thrusts he was no longer able to control.

“Come here.” Levi reached down and pulled her to her feet, shoving her back against the cage wall, kissing her hard. He nipped at her lower lip, causing (f/n) to gasp and giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. As he was kissing her, Levi slid his hand down her side, not pausing when he reached between her thighs. (F/n) fully expected him to start playing with her, but to her surprise he continued down and wrapped his hand around her inner thigh, pushing it open and up. He hooked his forearm under her knee and broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers, both of them breathless. His cock was poised at her entrance, and he was gathering his wits when (f/n) opened her mouth. “ _Please_ , Daddy. I’ve been so good. I _need_ you, please fuck me, _please._ ” Levi lost whatever shred of self-control he had been hanging onto and slammed his cock inside her, burying himself to the hilt with a groan. “Is that what you wanted, pet?” (f/n) tilted her head back and moaned. “Oh, fuck yes, Daddy.” Levi reached down and lifted her other leg up and wrapped them around his waist, giving her only a moment to adjust before fucking into her hard. She leaned back against the cage wall to gain leverage, then rocked her hips into his, rolling her spine fluidly to match his pace as he held her. He could feel her tense up inside, holding him within her, and he groaned. Her heat engulfed his cock, keeping him inside her and pulsing around him with every thrust. It wasn’t going to be much longer before he was going to come. A few deep thrusts later and (f/n) felt Levi’s hips stutter. She elongated her fangs and bit deep into the flesh of his shoulder, near the join of his neck, and the mix of pain and pleasure made Levi come hard. His scent, the taste of his skin and blood, and the force from his thrusts hitting her in all the right places tipped her over the edge, and (f/n) tilted her head back and howled triumphantly as she came with Levi buried deep inside her.

 

When (f/n) opened her eyes again she and Levi were sitting on the cage floor, facing each other while she sat in his lap. He was still inside her, resting his head on hers as he held her to him. Levi flinched slightly as he shifted to pull out of her, the punctures from her canines more painful now that the post-orgasm euphoria was fading. She noticed his discomfort and looked into his eyes, then down at the bite. She laved her tongue across it, cleaning up the blood and helping it to heal with her Alpha abilities. It was then that she noticed how far her canines had bitten into Levi’s flesh. (F/n) looked at him apologetically as she watched the mark begin to heal. “It looks like you may have a couple of more scars to add to your list, sweetheart.” Levi tried to look at the mark on his shoulder, then looked at (f/n) and shrugged. “Tch. Scars are scars, one more won’t make a difference…what?”

She looked down then, not meeting his eyes. “This one is a little different. It’ll still fade though, if you want it to.” She broke off, unsure of how to proceed. Levi just waited for her to finish, not quite understanding why it was such a big deal if she marked him. (F/n) breathed in, and continued after letting her breath out slowly, still not able to look at him. “You know how we’ve talked about the whole mating thing? We haven’t talked about it much, but we probably should in the near future."

Levi’s eyes widened in shock and he pulled her chin up to look at her in the eyes. “(F/n), did we just fucking officially mate?”

Her words couldn’t come fast enough after that. “Oh, Levi, no, I wouldn’t do that without your permission, I mean it doesn't work like that anyways both partners have to be in agreement and it literally can’t be forced so –“ she took a deep breath to calm herself – “no, this, it’s more like…an engagement bite?”

Levi looked at her for a second, and then laughed. A short laugh, but it was an honest one. “Oh, fuck, (f/n). You’re going to be the death of me. An engagement bite? Shitty werewolves. What the fuck is an ‘engagement bite’, then? Shouldn’t you have bitten my finger or something?”

She had been expecting him to be angry with her. Laughter was the last thing she would have expected from Levi in any case, especially not this one. “You’re not pissed?”

“No I’m not pissed. Surprised, but not pissed. Well, not completely. I would have rather you asked first, but it is what it is.”

She put her head in her hands, then threw her arms around Levi and hugged him. “Oh thank God. When I saw it I thought you would throw me across the room.” (F/n) pulled back to look him in the face and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “Ok, first off, with a full on mating bite, all the teeth marks show, both upper and lower jaw, unlike this one where only my canines have marked you. The mating bite can only be shared between werewolves, so in any case I couldn’t have fully mated with you. This intention bite, however, signifies to any other were that you are spoken for. It’s not a permanent mark. The scar usually lasts for three months on a werewolf, but I have no reason to think that the timeline would be any different for a full human.”

Levi nodded. “Why three months? That seems short. And, what do you mean it’s not a permanent mark?”

“As you’ve probably guessed by now, most werewolves go on instinct rather than talking everything out between the two of them.” She gave him a sheepish look. “The mark isn’t permanent in case passion overwhelmed good sense or the timing isn’t right between the pair for a permanent mating to take place. If the pair do plan to move forward with a mating ceremony, the three months timeline is mostly a formality in order to get word out to other packs that family members may belong to, and to set up the actual mating ceremony itself.” (F/n) gave Levi a quick peck on the lips and made to stand up. Her muscles shifted in protest from their activities. “We can talk about what we actually want to do later. Right now, I’m in the mood for a shower.” She stood and stretched, then looked back over her shoulder at Levi. “Coming?”

He wasn’t fooled by the abrupt change in topic, but didn’t call her on it, letting the moment pass in favor of getting cleaned up. “Didn’t I just do that?” He smacked her ass as he brushed past her to grab towels for them both.


	14. Meet The Family

(F/n) looked in her fridge and frowned at how bare the shelves were. She couldn't put off a trip into town any longer, unless Levi had a recipe for woodchip stew. She grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and began jotting down a list of items to pick up from the store, noting that Levi’s favorite tea was in need of restocking. “I need to head to town for a little bit. Do you need anything?” Levi shook his head, concentrating on his laptop screen. “No, thanks.”

“All right, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” She crossed over to his desk and gave him a quick kiss in farewell. He barely heard her turn the key in the lock before refocusing on work. Normally he would have tried to pull her into his lap and deepen the kiss in an attempt to keep her home, but the email on his screen had commanded his attention. It was a request from Cedric to meet, but the email had been forwarded to him by Erwin of all people. _Why would a hardware store owner want to meet with me? And how does he know Erwin? He’s probably a shitty werewolf too, knowing this town._ He absently rubbed at the bite mark on his shoulder. It had healed within a day thanks to (f/n)’s ministrations after their octagon ‘breaking-in’ session last month, but it started aching if he went without her presence for too long. When it first started healing he couldn't be out of her direct line of sight, but thankfully that had faded to the point where it was possible for them to be in different rooms, or even out of the den, for a couple of hours at a time. (F/n) could always sense his discomfort and would come find him wherever he was, sometimes even before he knew the bite was starting to ache. He assumed it was either pheromones or some kind of weird werewolf psychic link, since there wasn’t anything about it in the guidebook Erwin had given him. It irritated him to no end that everything he wanted to actually know wasn’t included in the slim volume.

He stood and began to pace the area near his desk, clearing his mind to return to the email. He still wasn’t sure how to respond to the simple request displayed on his laptop.

 

To: LAckerman@wolfemann.com

Subject: Fwd: Meeting Request

From: ESmith@wolfemann.com

 

Levi,

Cedric asked me to forward this to you, as he did not have your contact details.

 - Erwin

 

Begin forwarded message:

 

From: Cedriclefebvre@gmail.com

Subject: Meeting Request

To: ESmith@wolfemann.com

 

Greetings Mr. Ackerman,

I would like to extend to you an invitation to join me for dinner at La Traviata this Thursday evening at 7:00pm. I do hope that you accept and for us to become better acquainted.

 

Best Regards,

Cedric Lefebvre

 

 _It can’t be a simple request if he’s inviting me to the most expensive restaurant within fifty fucking miles. It’s not exactly like he’s given me much of a choice either, sending through Erwin. Damn these shitty werewolves and their high-handedness. I’m starting to wonder if it’s a genetic trait._ Levi sat down and clicked on the hyperlink for Cedric’s email address to reply to him directly.

 

To: Cedriclefebvre@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Meeting Request

From: LAckerman@wolfemann.com

 

Dear Mr. Lefebvre,

Thursday at 7:00pm would be fine. I look forward to dinner with you.

 

Regards,

Levi Ackerman

 

 _Ok, looking forward to it may be a bit of a stretch_ Levi thought to himself as he clicked the send button. _At least my suits are pressed._ He rubbed the bite mark again, and opened a new email form.

 

To: ESmith@wolfemann.com

Subject: WTF Erwin

From: LAckerman@wolfemann.com

 

What the hell did you just drop me into, Eyebrows? Why is a hardware store owner summoning me to La Traviata on the pretense of dinner?

 - L

 

Erwin’s response arrived more quickly than Levi had expected. _He must have been expecting this._

 

To: LAckerman@wolfemann.com

Subject: Re: WTF Erwin

From: ESmith@wolfemann.com

 

Nothing you can’t handle. I’m sure you’re equipped to handle which fork is used with which course. Cedric and I have known each other for years, and any interest he shows in you can only be beneficial. It’s actually surprising that he’s taken this long to contact you. You are involved with his favorite werewolf, after all.

 - Erwin

 

 _His favorite werewolf…what? Oh God, I know what this is._ Levi groaned and put his head in his hands. _I’m basically meeting (F/n)’s father._  He thought back to his conversation with the hardware store owner when he had been repairing the cabin. He’d been surprised at the amount of concern Cedric had shown him regarding his interest, but now it was making sense.

To: ESmith@wolfemann.com

Subject: Re: WTF Erwin

From LAckerman@wolfemann.com

 

I hate you.

 - L

 

To: LAckerman@wolfemann.com

Subject: No You Don’t

From: ESmith@wolfemann.com

 

Don’t be late for your date.

 - Erwin

 

Levi rolled his eyes and raised his middle finger at Erwin’s latest email. _Shitty Eyebrows. No help at all._ He stretched his arms over his head and stood up. He caught himself rubbing the mark yet again and wondering when (f/n) was due back. _I’m going to need all the advice I can get from her so I don’t screw this up. The last thing I need is an angry papa werewolf breathing down my neck, literally or figuratively._

Absorbed in his thoughts, Levi barely heard the lock turn as (f/n) entered a couple of hours later, grocery bags in hand. She crossed the space quietly, not wanting to disturb his concentration. His grey eyes were staring at his screen and a frown drew the corners of his mouth down. Thin fingers tapped out a response on his keyboard, and then clicked his mouse to send the email to whoever the recipient was that had irritated him so much. (F/n) watched all this from the kitchen as she prepared a fresh pot of tea, enjoying the rare chance to observe Levi at work. A small smile crossed her features as Levi let out a huff, sitting back in his chair and catching her eyes. “You’ll never guess who contacted me today.”

“Oh? Is it anyone I know?”

“Cedric Lefebvre.” Levi smirked at (f/n) as she groaned. “Oh, no, tell me he hasn’t invited you to dinner.”

“Actually, yes. Tomorrow at seven. How armed should I be for this meeting?”

(F/n) laughed. “No more than usual. It’s dinner, not a ceasefire negotiation. I’m sure you two will have a wonderful time. Where has he made reservations?”

“La Traviata.” Her eyes widened a bit. “Oh, in that case, you still have your boot knives, right? I’m kidding. Although, it seems that he’s planning on having a bit of a man to man chat.”

Levi crossed his arms, a frown of concern appearing on his lips. “That’s what I’d figured. I assume this is all so he can deliver his version of the ‘treat my almost-daughter like a princess and I won’t rip your throat out’ speech?”

“Probably. Not that his opinion has any bearing on our relationship.” She crossed the room with his tea and set the tray down on his desk, pouring them both a cup.  “You’ll have to tell me what he says to you. He’s never done this with anyone I’ve ever dated, so he must like you a lot.”

Levi grabbed his cup by the rim and took a long sip. “Yay. I can’t wait.”


	15. La Traviata

Levi pulled up to the entrance of La Traviata several minutes early to give himself enough time to collect his thoughts and arrange his features into his customary blasé expression. The last thing he wanted to do was give anyone an impression he was nervous, no matter what he felt inside. He’d never had to experience the ritual father-to-suitor warning conversation before, and still wasn't sure what to expect. He straightened his dark grey wool three-piece suit and white cravat back into place, then checked to make sure his silver cufflinks were in place on the black long sleeved shirt. He’d let (f/n) choose his outfit for tonight, trusting her to be able to pick out something that would suitably impress the older werewolf. The way her eyes had lit up when he’d emerged from the bedroom in the silver-patterned waistcoat and suit trousers told him it had been a good decision. His black dress boots clicked softly on the marble entrance as he handed his keys to the valet, thanking the man as he took his numbered ticket and walked into the entrance.

One of the staff stationed by the door greeted him, and upon recognizing his surname guided him to the staircase leading to the lower level. Levi had never been in this area of the restaurant, and felt a little apprehensive as he descended the staircase. _The wine cellar, hm? Looks…foreboding. With all these fucking oak doors, no one would hear a scream for help from one of these rooms. What the hell am I voluntarily walking into here? And why aren’t I walking into this armed?_ Levi reminded himself that (f/n) trusted Cedric, so he should at least try not to look like he was walking to his execution. He almost succeeded – at least no humans would have thought anything untoward. It was a lot harder to fool a werewolf, especially one in close proximity. The staff member opened the door to the second room on the left and ushered Levi into the room. Cedric had arrived ahead of him and was seated in the middle of the rectangular table. He stood as Levi entered, bowing gently in greeting with a warm smile on his face to put the younger man at ease. Levi had almost relaxed when he heard the door shut solidly behind him, stifling a jump and setting his nerves on edge again. Cedric noticed the stress emanating from him but made no mention of it. Instead, he moved back to his own seat as Levi joined him at the table.

Cedric gestured for Levi to hand him his wine glass to fill. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have taken the liberty of choosing our drinks for tonight. They stock a beautiful 2009 Bordeaux red from Château Bourgneuf that I am hard pressed to find anywhere else. I hope that you find it as enjoyable as I do.”

Levi raised his eyebrow at the older man. “When does a hardware store owner in a small town find the time to appreciate French wines?” Cedric tossed his head back in hearty laughter.

“Oh, mon ami, your bluntness is always so refreshing.” His laughter faded but his eyes still sparkled. “My accent is a giveaway to my French background, I’m sure, but I was actually raised in the Bordeaux region, in a little village named Pomerol. Château Bourgneuf is a winery there.” He raised his glass and inhaled the aroma, taking a sip. “Every time I taste this it reminds me of home.”

Levi raised his own glass, noting both the earthy and red berry aromas, and enjoyed the bright finish. Neither too tart, too dry, nor too fruity, it was an excellent choice for a range of dishes. Cedric had chosen not only something that would compliment almost any course Levi chose, but that also reminded him of home and good memories. There was a subtle complexity to the werewolf that Levi admired. With a simple move and a few short words, Cedric had conveyed to him that this was to be a welcoming celebration of sorts, not an interrogation.

Levi set his glass down and looked at the other man. “Interesting you should say that. My mother’s side is French, but if I'm correct they stem more from the Burgundy region, more specifically Côte de Nuits. She would always receive a bottle of Nuits-Saint-Georges on her birthday from relatives over there.” He raised his glass and took another sip, then tilted the glass slightly toward Cedric in appreciation. “This is delicious, by the way.” Cedric nodded his head in acceptance of the compliment.

A knock on the door announced the waitress’ arrival, interrupting their conversation. Both men ordered the filet mignon, Cedric suppressing a giggle as he specified his to be rare. Levi looked at him briefly from the side of his eyes while placing his order, but the other man waved him off with a brief “ask (f/n) when you get home” which earned him a look of mixed surprise and interest from the raven.  The waitress nodded and left, not before setting a second bottle of wine on the table.

As the door closed, Levi sat back in his chair, wine in hand. “I assume you didn’t invite me here to discuss building materials.” Cedric poured himself a second glass and made himself more comfortable. “No, mon ami, I did not. As much as I do honestly enjoy your company, I feel that it’s also one of my duties to see to your suitability as a potential leader of my pack. Whatever decisions you and (f/n) make concerning your relationship will also affect whatever pack you both decide to build, should this relationship become something you choose to make permanent.” Levi reached up and rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder, wincing slightly as he considered the werewolf’s words. Cedric noticed the gesture. “And, it looks as if this is a good a time as any, if that mark implies what I believe it does.”

Levi flushed slightly. “Yeah, it’s what (f/n) called an engagement bite.” Cedric chuckled. “Well, that’s certainly one way to put it. I have to say, as much as I’m surprised to see it, I'm relieved as well. I was beginning to think my favorite rogue Alpha would never find her mate. That being said, how do _you_ feel about all this?”

The question caught Levi by surprise. He’d been so concerned about (f/n) that he hadn’t stopped to consider his own feelings, much less been asked by anyone about how he felt. He took a moment to consider the question instead of just deflecting it. “Before (f/n) I’d always been alone. I haven’t had many relationships – if you’d even call them that. I’ve usually kept my own company and been completely satisfied by that. I’d actually come out to the forest to indulge in some of that ‘alone time’ when a damned werewolf decided that she had other plans.” Levi smiled softly, taking the edge from his words. “Part of me keeps wondering when the penny will drop and the fairy tale will crash down around our ears, but the other part of me feels like I finally found the home I’ve been looking for my whole life and never knew I wanted. The ease that we’ve fit our lives together is a little uncanny. Usually I’m ready to retreat to some quiet unpopulated space within minutes of being around someone, but there’s been none of that with (f/n). I find that I’m more irritated when she’s _not_ around, and this was before she bit me.  It’s just…” He trailed off, not knowing how to finish the uncharacteristic speech pouring from him. “It’s just part of me feels like it’s been so fast, but most of me doesn’t really give a fuck about societal conventions and is just accepting it as it is.” Levi reached for his glass of wine, drained it, and poured himself another, uncomfortable at sharing his feelings.

Cedric sat quietly for a moment and digested what Levi had told him. The silence hung between the two men, not heavy but rather contemplative. Neither of them were the type who felt that silence needed to be drowned out with idle chatter. It was at this moment the waitress arrived with their dinner. They both thanked her as she set their platters in front of them, and declined any further items.

As the door shut, Cedric topped off both of their glasses and opened the second bottle of wine. They spoke of lighter topics while they ate, mostly on how business had been going for the younger man in regards to trapping and returning werewolves. “Word has been getting out to the packs on how well your team has been tracking and returning pack members. Before, even with Erwin and Mike Zacharius’ skills, werewolves were being lost. I know part of the problem was simple manpower and resource levels, but the increased odds of getting a loved one back before the Madness has led them to their death has been noticed.”

“Thank you. It’s not just me and my team, of course. The packs have been much more forthcoming when they lose a member, and the delays we used to have in getting the information have almost disappeared.”

Cedric nodded. “It’s wonderful to see the packs finally welcoming outsiders into their networks. Of course, not all of them are on the same page as Erwin’s pack in regards to working with humans, but they all seem to finally understand that communication can only help strengthen the packs.” He paused and sighed, taking a sip of wine in an attempt to delay the inevitable turn in conversation. He set his glass down and sighed again, then met Levi’s concerned gaze. “It’s not just friendly packs that have heard of you and your work in returning pack members. I know you’re well aware of the circumstances surrounding (f/n)’s departure from her pack and the subsequent… reorganization.” Cedric couldn’t quite suppress a growl of disgust from escaping with the last word. Levi nodded, the dark look in his eyes speaking volumes on his opinion of the subject. “According to several contacts I have within his inner circle, Nile has been made aware of your involvement with (f/n) and he is none too happy about it. He’s rarely happy with anything involving her, but there’s something different now. He’s become more dangerous now that he’s Pack Leader of the Shiganshina clan. He’s playing his cards much closer to his chest. I haven’t found out what he’s planning, but I know where (f/n) is concerned he’s planning _something_. For your sake and hers, be on your guard.”

Levi pushed his plate away, having lost his appetite for the remainder of his meal. “That fucker. You’d think destroying her entire way of life and running her off from her pack, her friends, and her future would be enough for him, but no.” He tightened his fists, wanting for a moment to punch something just to alleviate his anger and frustration. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly to bring his emotions back under control. The moment he calmed Levi realized something. “Cedric, (f/n) fits the perfect description for the same kind of werewolves we’re hired to recapture. She’s been gone from her pack for a substantial amount of time, yet she doesn’t show any signs of the Madness.” The older man waited silently for the penny to drop, and when realization lit up Levi’s grey eyes he smiled widely. “She’s already instinctively forming a new pack with us, isn’t she? Shiganshina isn’t her pack anymore, so there’s no pack for her to reintegrate with. You weren’t being hypothetical when you mentioned her potentially forming a pack. Shit.”

“No, mon ami, when I saw the bite marks she’s given you I realized that, consciously or not, her Pack Leader instincts have already started to assert themselves with those around her. It wouldn’t surprise me if you weren’t the only one to feel the pull of her call.” Levi frowned, then realized how Erwin and Hanji have been around much more often than he would have expected, and how they have both deferred to his lover on several occasions where he would have bet good money that either werewolf would have raised their hackles if he’d suggested the same thing. “The only thing left, from what I see, is how you plan on answering that call. For you, it’s not only the call from your Alpha, but also mate. You’ve said earlier this evening that you’re relatively happy with how things are going. I’m thrilled to hear that the two of you are doing so well. You know that I consider (f/n) to be like a daughter to me, and after tonight I wouldn’t be unhappy to consider you family as well, both as human and pack.” Levi couldn’t fully suppress a smile at the thought. _Family. What a wonderful idea. I haven’t had a family in what feels like forever._ The waitress entered for the last time to clear the plates and serve coffee and tea while he mulled the idea over.  

Cedric thanked the waitress, then turned back to observe Levi, who was apparently deep in thought. He was loath to interrupt the happy thoughts of the younger man, but he had to perform his self-imposed duty as Alpha’s Second until the man in front of him assumed the mantle. “Not to interrupt your consideration of baby names – “ Levi rolled his eyes. “But there is a bit of pack politics that I have to explain to you. The decision is entirely up to you which path you choose, but being with (f/n) puts you in a unique position.” The werewolf paused to sip coffee, and winced slightly at the new, less welcome guarded expression on his dinner companion’s face. Cedric smiled in sympathy.

“Don’t tell me there’s some kind of fucking coronation I’d have to attend or something”, Levi deadpanned. Cedric just stared for a moment, then burst laughing. “Although it would be an interesting idea, no, that’s not what I’m talking about. According to pack law, you have a choice of roles since your intended mate is not only an Alpha, but also Pack Leader. First option, you choose to mate with (f/n), but decline status as a Pack Leader. It’s not common, but there’s precedent. You’d still have the respect of the pack as a member and Alpha status through your mate bond with (f/n), but you wouldn’t be required to lead hunts or sit in on any decisions that affect the entire pack.”

Levi sipped his tea while he thought over what Cedric told him. “And the other option?”

“You choose to accept the title and responsibilities of Pack Leader alongside (f/n) and serve as her Second. You and she would be co-leaders of the pack you build together, and our pack would be that much stronger for it.” Cedric paused to drink more coffee. “There is one catch.”

“I figured. What is it?”

“Only a werewolf can be a Pack Leader.”

 _There it is. And a hell of a catch it is._ “So, you’re telling me that I’d have to be turned into a werewolf to stay with (f/n)?”

Cedric shook his head. “Only if you were to choose to be a Pack Leader yourself. If you decided that being a Pack Leader’s mate was enough for you, then you wouldn’t be required to change. There have been fully human mates of werewolves leading happy lives in several packs. My own mate was human.” Levi caught the past tense, but decided not to comment. “There is one added benefit to changing your nature. You and she would be able to carry on your family lines.”

Levi was stunned. He and (f/n) hadn’t really talked much about contraception, but he had assumed she was on the pill since she was so blasé about him taking his own precautions. The thought that they hadn’t had to worry because they were biologically incompatible hadn’t even occurred to him. “She’s never mentioned this to me.”

Cedric shook his head. “I really need to sit her down and explain to her that she has to remember that you’re not a werewolf, at least not yet if you so choose. If you’d rather I didn’t bring it up with her, that’s fine – I’m not trying to intrude. I’m still here if you have questions.”

“Thank you. I mean it. It’s just – “ Levi stopped, still processing everything.

“ – A lot to take in? I understand. We’ve had a much heavier conversation than I had originally intended tonight, but it seems that time is of the essence in filling you in, for both your safety and well being and that of (f/n)’s as well. My advice? Take a couple of days to let it sink in and mull everything over. Like I said, if you have any questions, I’m here for you as both the Second and as a friend.” Cedric waited until he saw Levi’s reaction, and was quietly relieved when he saw the half-smile form on the other’s lips and his eyes relax from their former deer-in-the-headlights expression. “As much as I wish we had more time tonight, I think I’ve kept you from (f/n) long enough. Please give her my love, and I hope that we can meet again over dinner in the near future.” He smiled as he said this, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Levi realized that he had passed whatever test Cedric had planned in the night’s dinner with flying colors.

Levi rose and gathered his coat as the other man opened the heavy oak door, his own lips curved in a small smile. “Same here.”

\---

Levi was still dazed by the his conversation with Cedric that evening, or he would have noticed the dark sedan that had left the restaurant at the same time he did. The men inside had been seen near Levi’s car, but no one had noticed them removing the valve cap from the left front tire. The slow leak was barely noticeable as Levi had driven off, but ten minutes into his journey home his car was pulling decidedly to the left and he realized that the tire was flat. As he was fitting the jack underneath to begin changing the tire the dark four-door pulled up behind him, blinding him with their high beams. As he stood, Levi shaded his eyes with his hand but couldn’t make out much more than three figures getting out of the car. He had hoped that whoever had pulled up behind him was a Good Samaritan, but one look at the occupants and Levi knew they weren’t here to help him. The low growling emanating from the driver and the chuckles from his companions confirmed Levi’s belief that they were werewolves. He immediately thought back to Cedric’s warning. _These are Dok’s men._ He briefly thought about running, but he was almost in the exact middle of nowhere and wouldn’t be able to outrun werewolves in any case. He prepared himself for a fight. _I may not be able to win this, but I’ll make damned sure I’m not going down without taking at least one of these fuckers with me._


	16. Girls' Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, Implied Violence
> 
> Hey kiddos. I hope you're wearing a seatbelt and a crash helmet, because this story's going for a bit of a wild ride. It'll be dark in places, and you may not be able to see your hand in front of your face, but remember you're not alone. I'm with you every step of the way.

“Thanks for inviting me over, (f/n). I haven’t had a Girl’s Night in aaaages!” Hanji wrapped her arms around (f/n) in a crushing hug, accidentally thumping her on the back with the wine bottle in her hand for good measure. The Alpha flinched in pain, but masked it quickly and returned the hug. “I’d say we’ve both sorely needed it. It’s nice to be able to chat without the boys around for once.” She shut the door as Hanji walked over to the pillow-strewn depression, but paused as she spotted the recent improvements to the den. “(F/n), you’ve joined the 21st century! I’m so proud of you! I thought you were allergic to technology. The way you’d set up your den would make the Amish proud!” She smirked at Hanji’s cheeky grin. It was true that she had designed their home to have a minimal reliance on technology, energy, or anything else that would require being added to the grid, so she couldn’t exactly refute what Hanji said. “I tried my hardest, but when it comes to Levi, nothing is too much. Besides, it’s half his home now, far be it from me not to add some technological conveniences.”

“Uh huh. No refrigerator, but you have the Internet. Why does this not surprise me about you?” Hanji walked over to the cushions and gently flopped down while (f/n) retrieved a couple of wine glasses and a bottle opener from the kitchen. She took the bottle from Hanji to open, partially because she didn’t trust her not to get wine all over the cushions, and poured them both a glass of the white wine. _It seems Hanji had picked up on my preference when she was here last._ The werewolf noted to herself, not for the first time, that underneath Hanji’s bubbly and manic exterior lay a sharply shrewd mind.  “So, should we watch some stereotypical chick flick while the boys are out, or should we bow to our instincts and watch a fight movie?” (F/n) shook her head, making a moue of disgust at the thought of either. “Actually, tonight I was thinking more of a period piece. Have you watched Elizabeth? It’s my secret guilty pleasure.” Hanji giggled. “Of course, I should have known that a female Alpha would want to watch another female Alpha-centric movie.”

“You know, I never thought of it like that. I always thought it was the over the top settings and costumes that appealed to me, but now that you mention it…hmm.” She realized that most of her favorite films and books had a tough self-reliant female in a prominent role, even Terminator 2, the movie she’d basically memorized line by line when she was eleven. “You may be onto something there. We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to, though.”

“And pass up getting to see inside your head? Are you kidding me? Pass me the popcorn and I won’t try to psychoanalyze you too much.”

She laughed. “I’d love to see how hard it’d be for you to refrain, but let me make you some first.” (F/n) went back to the kitchen to pop some popcorn on the bakestove while Hanji stole Levi’s computer to use as a makeshift DVD player. After several minutes, the Alpha returned to the cushions with two large bowls of popcorn. Hanji had popped in the DVD while she was waiting, and had already finished her first glass of wine and refilled it by the time the other woman sat down. She handed one of the bowls to Hanji and held out her own glass for a refill, then pressed the play button.

__

 

“This movie makes me happy I don’t have a sister.” Hanji stretched and reached for the second bottle of wine that had magically appeared from (f/n)’s cabinet without her noticing. She’d been too wrapped up in the movie, mouthing the lines silently to herself, and Hanji had figured that she wouldn’t mind having a second one. It _was_ Girl’s Night after all.

“This movie makes me glad I’m not royalty.” The Alpha handed her glass over for a refill. “Uh, (f/n), you _are_ royalty.” She looked down and shook her head. “Not anymore.”

“Oh, shit, (f/n), I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s ok. You didn’t say anything but the honest truth. Like I said, I’m happy I don’t have to deal with political intrigue and all the rest of the pack bullshit that goes along with it.” She looked back up at Hanji and smiled to reassure her that their friendship was still intact.

They both fell silent for a moment, then Hanji perked up. “Hey, I’ve made some progress since I started testing your blood samples a month or so ago. Wow, has it really been that long? Anyway, the results are preliminary but promising on treating the Madness in werewolves. So far several of the wolves that Erwin and Mike have successfully returned to their packs have recovered their original personalities much faster with the serum I’ve developed than wolves who are helped using traditional methods.”

(F/n)’s eyes lit up. “That’s fantastic! This could really benefit all werewolves, not just me. If you need more samples, let me know. I’m totally willing to donate as much as needed if it’ll help create something to counteract the Madness.”

The wavering smile on Hanji’s face cut her enthusiasm short. “What is it?”

“There are some caveats to the serum. While it was your blood that helped with the initial research, the serum has only been tested on Beta weres. Given the small but marked differences between Beta and Alpha physiologies, much less Pack Leaders, I can’t say will full certainty that it would work on a werewolf like you. Another one is that it seems to work better the closer the werewolf is to full Madness. A Beta fully lost to the Madness is hard enough to handle. I can’t even imagine the survivability odds for anyone who tries to trap and bind an Alpha Pack Leader with red eyes.” (f/n) shuddered. Lives could be lost trying to subdue a werewolf like that.

“But you said that it was my very same rogue Alpha Pack Leader blood that you worked with to develop it. If it’s successful on Betas, it stands to reason that it would work even better on someone like me.” Hanji nodded. “That’s true, and that’s the hypothesis we’re running with on this. However, unless we come across an Alpha Pack Leader in the throes of Madness and survive the encounter long enough to inject it, even from a distance using a dart gun, we can’t really test the serum to ascertain valid results.”

“Hmmm, good point. Knowing you, you’d consider driving one to madness in the interest of science, and since I’m the only one around within each reach…forget it.”

Hanji looked shocked. “(F/n), I can’t believe you’d even THINK that I’d do that to a friend! Besides, if you didn’t kill me, Levi would. Probably torture me first, now that I think about it. No thanks.” She downed the last of the wine in her glass to fortify herself against the mental images of being beaten bloody by her best friend. “Besides, if he did that, how would I continue my completely one-sided romance with Mike?”

(F/n) perked up at this, shifting in her seat to face Hanji. “What’s this now? Mike as in Mike Zacharius? Built-like-a-redwood-Mike?” An evil smile spread over the werewolf's face as she watched Hanji’s face burn brightly in embarrassment. “It IS him! Oh, that’s fucking adorable, Hanji! I take it you met him through Erwin and Levi?”

Hanji quickly poured herself her third glass of the night while trying to cover both her blush and the smile plastered on her face at the mention of Mike’s name. “Yes, I had to drop off documents for Erwin one day and he was standing in his office, all silent muscle and scruffiness. He told me I smelled good!” Hanji hid her face again for a second, then reached for her wine. “He’s soooo pretty.” (F/n) could barely contain her glee at the love-struck sigh that emanated from the other female. “Oh God, girl you have it _bad_. Why you don’t just tell him is beyond me. He may be human, but he knows weres enough to know how we work.”

Hanji snorted. “What, should I hunt down a buck for him too?” (F/n) threw a pillow at her, narrowly missing the wine bottle. “Hey it worked didn’t it? That buck got me laid, girlfriend. Laid _good_ , too.” Hanji threw the pillow back in the other female's face. “I didn’t need to know that, thank you very much. You’ve killed my beautiful image of a naked Mike with an image of naked Levi. The guy is practically my _brother_ , (f/n). You’ve scarred me for life!”

(F/n) fell over laughing, landing on a cushion near their feet and miraculously not spilling a drop of wine from the glass in her hand. “Whatever. He’s hot and you know it. Although, I don’t blame you for wanting to climb that blond tree like a sex-starved monkey. Jesus, that poor man has no idea what’s gonna hit him. You HAVE to tell him!”

“I don’t have to tell him anything I don’t want to.”

“I’ll donate more blood. I’ll even let you have some hair samples.”

“What’s Mike’s number again?”

This time (f/n) did spill her wine.

____

 

As she got up to change her shirt, a loud knock sounded at the door. The women looked at each other, silently asking the other if they had expected visitors. (F/n) walked to the front door to open it, and found Erwin and Mike standing in the entrance.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise!” She winked at Hanji, then turned to beckon the two men inside. The welcoming expression fell from her face as she took in the men’s expressions and tension in their stances. “Erwin, what’s the matter?”

“It’s Levi.”

(F/n)’s eyes widened in horror as she took the scrap of fabric from Mike’s hands, not wanting to fully comprehend what the scent of blood on the remnants of Levi’s shirt implied.  “No. No, that’s not his. No.”

“They haven’t found a body. He could still be out there. He could still be alive.” She brushed Erwin’s hand off her shoulder roughly. The scrap of Levi’s shirt in her hands reeked of his blood and fear. She held it to her face, wanting nothing more than to cast the evidence of his last moments across the room and howl her soul-crushing pain to the world. Instead, she held it to herself, trying to cover herself with the remnants of his scent and keep some semblance of calm in front of the others. She slowly sank to her knees as sobs wracked her body, silent only for her left fist wedged between her jaws.

“(F/n), I…I’m so sorry.”

Blood dripped down her knuckles onto the tattered fabric. “Get. Out.”

“(F/n)…”

She shifted into hybrid form and leapt so suddenly that if Erwin hadn’t anticipated the reaction he would have been knocked flying into the opposite wall. As it was he could only react fast enough to catch the first punch. The second one landed solidly on his right cheek hard enough to crack bone and leave him momentarily dazed. She gripped him by the throat and lifted him up one handed, not bothering to keep her claws from piercing his skin. Erwin waved Mike off and looked into her eyes, and what he saw there both frightened and saddened him. Tears flowed freely from them, both in fury and soul-wrenching pain. Her canines were elongated, and a warning growl so deep that he could feel it in his bones flowed from her. Her form was no longer human, not quite were, but something in between. Her face appeared mostly human except for her eyes and incisors, but her body was much larger in this form and much more muscular. Shifting into a hybrid form meant that (f/n) also took on wolflike characteristics in her limbs, most notably in her legs and forearms. How she was holding back from killing him he didn’t know. By all rights she could eviscerate him and no one would fault her – Levi was his responsibility while they were hunting down rogue weres, after all. All he wanted to do right now was run as fast and as far as he could get from her, but if he spooked and ran she would be unable to see him as anything other than prey. He wouldn’t even consider shifting to fight her off – that would be even worse. He was trying to make some sort of apology, not spark off a clan war.

“It’s your fault he was targeted. You let them take him from me. I should take your life in exchange. God help me, I want nothing more than to do so. Instead, I honor his sacrifice by not turning you into one.” She tightened her grip, the tips of her claws piercing deeper into Erwin’s flesh. “With the exception of Hanji Zoe, you and yours are no longer welcome here. Get out, and if I find any fresh scents in my territory from your kith or kin I will not merely warn them off.” He could see in her eyes that she meant exactly what she said. Any of his people other than Hanji would be immediately executed should they stumble onto her lands. He swallowed and nodded, wincing at the pain.

The Alpha female suddenly let go of Erwin’s throat, causing him to stumble as he regained his balance with Mike’s help. He dropped his eyes and bowed slightly to her. “Alpha.” He then backed up to the door, not willing to turn his back on her as he pulled Mike along with him. He bowed again, deeper this time, as his hand found the door and pushed it open behind him. “Farewell.”

“Oh, God, (f/n).” Hanji’s own eyes flooded with tears, both for her friend and for Levi. “He can’t be gone. Levi’s too much of a fighter to let someone kill him.”

“Please, just go, Hanji. I’m sorry, but…just go.” Hanji looked as if she wanted to say more, but she stayed quiet. As she gathered her things, she spoke to her friend one last time. “I’m here if you need me. Day or night, I don’t care. You’re not alone in this.” She shut the door quietly as she left, joining Mike and Erwin outside.

She held herself together until the door shut. As the latch clicked, she sank to her knees, holding the tattered remains of Levi’s shirt to her chest. _Levi. Oh, Levi._ Her howl contained all the pain and misery that now filled her soul. Erwin froze in place hearing it. He wanted nothing more than to run back inside and comfort her, but he knew that it would mean his certain death. He bowed his head and continued forward, respecting her command to leave her territory.

(F/n) didn’t move from where she’d collapsed for several hours, sobbing punctured with howls for her mate when a memory came forth unbidden from the depths of her mind. She had long ago wrapped the fabric around her hand and wrist, and she kept this close to her cheek, nuzzling it every so often to bring forth fresh blooms of Levi’s scent. Even through the fear soaked into the fabric she could sense the undeniable mark of her mate, and it was this she clung to as the evening wore on. The pain faded slowly but surely, becoming a bone-deep numbness that overtook any other emotion. Numbness was easier. Numbness meant that she couldn't feel the raw ache where pieces of her heart were missing. Numbness meant that anything she once held close didn’t matter anymore. She could handle numb.

If she had a mirror in front of her, she wouldn’t have been surprised to see the orange tint shading her pupils.


	17. Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another double update weekend because I'm in a fantastic mood :D I passed my yellow belt exam in jujitsu even while hopped up on cold meds, and said cold is also finally gone!!! As much as I've loved going through the Mass Effect series, I'm much happier being able to write.

Erwin, Mike, and Hanji left (f/n)’s den in silence, each deep in thought about the night’s events as they walked back to Erwin’s Defender. Their worry for their friends consumed the space between them as they drove, growing thicker until it was almost palpable on their skin. Suddenly Erwin punched the steering wheel. “Fuck!” Hanji squeaked and jumped at the unexpected outburst of emotion. Erwin pulled over to the side of the road and parked, leaving the engine running as he turned to address his friends. “I can’t leave him out there. I plan on going after him once I’ve dropped you all off. I have a good idea of who did this and if I’m correct, I can’t waste any time or any leads I can follow will disappear like smoke through my fingers.” He hung his head for a moment, then glared out of the windscreen. “I won’t let Dok take someone else from me.”

Hanji looked sharply at Mike for confirmation, then at Erwin. “You’re not going alone. That would be suicide.” Mike nodded in agreement. “The point is to get Levi back, correct? Then you’re going to need my brains and Mike’s ridiculous ability with weaponry to make sure everyone gets out alive.”

Erwin wanted to protest Hanji’s logic, but he knew that she was right. He’d need both of them to ensure a successful rescue. As much as he hated dragging his friends down with him, they were invaluable resources in their own right. Besides, Levi meant as much to them as he did to Erwin. Who was he to say they had no place in his plans?

Erwin opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed. “Hanji, is there anything you need to grab from your lab?”

She broke into a grin. It had no trace of amusement in it. “Yes. I want to grab the latest batch of serum. I don’t know what we’ll come across, and it’ll give me a chance to test it in the field if an opportunity presents itself. I wouldn’t put it past Dok to be keeping some red-eyes on hand as a precaution.”

Mike snorted. “I agree. I thought it was strange that Shiganshina was the only pack that hasn’t requested our retrieval services. Every pack has it’s own problem weres no matter how well it’s run.”

Erwin looked at each of them in turn, then nodded. “All right. We’ll swing by Hanji’s lab, then head straight to the office to plan how we’ll go about this. You all can grab a shower there, and there are always spare uniforms on hand.” He pulled back onto the road and headed for the Wolfe and Mann headquarters.

__

 

The three of them gathered in Erwin’s office, pouring over a map outlining the various werewolf clan territories. Other maps detailing the Shiganshina clan lands surrounded them, some partially unfurled while others lay in piles near to hand. A granite paperweight was holding down one corner of the large map, and several smaller ones held aerial photographs of the clan’s main settlement in place.  “I was able to call in a favor from one of my contacts at NOAA to get some fresh satellite images of the Shiganshina area. Luckily they were flying over a day or two ago, so these are straight from the raw feed.” Hanji perked up, but Erwin cut her off before she could speak. “No, Hanji, this was a one time favor. It was difficult enough getting this information.” Hanji’s face fell. “Awww. Oh well. At least we have these.”

Erwin took one of the larger printouts from under the paperweight. It showed a top-down view of the entire Shiganshina settlement, including the Great Hall in the northeast corner and the unmarried Alpha quarters directly to the west of the hall. Several marks in red Sharpie pointed out the most likely areas where Levi would be imprisoned. “These are the entrances to Great Hall, the Arena, and the unused living Alpha living quarters. Levi is most likely being held in or near these areas, looking at the amount of guards that are posted there.” Erwin pulled another set of photographs over, these ones zoomed in to show details of the citizens of Shiganshina. “These were taken over several hours. You can see the normal flow of daily life, but in these areas there are always more people than necessary. Judging by the formation, it’s safe to assume that these are armed guards. It makes sense to have them stationed where Dok would enter and leave the Great Hall, but the Alpha quarters? Why would Alphas need guards? Also, notice that they’re _not_ by the pack’s jail or sheriff’s office.” Erwin tapped a set of buildings to the south of the Great Hall.

A knock sounded on the office door, surprising the three of them.  Hanji looked at Erwin, and he shrugged his shoulders before opening the door. Cedric stood outside the entrance in the hall, panting slightly and looking disheveled. “Mr. Lefebvre? To what do we owe the honor of your visit?” He gestured for the older man to enter as Mike and Hanji stood in front of the desk, blocking Cedric’s view of the maps.

“I’ll get straight to the point. I don’t think most of us have been properly introduced, at least as to our true natures. I’m sure you can tell for yourselves that I’m a werewolf, and by being here I’m more than just a hardware store owner.” Cedric sighed. “May I sit?” Erwin nodded and held out his hand towards the chesterfield sofa. After gratefully accepting a glass of water from Hanji, Cedric continued. “As you’re well aware, Erwin, (f/n) is my family. Not by blood, but I see no difference. I know about her involvement with your friend Levi, and on a personal note, wholeheartedly endorse it.” He looked straight at Erwin. “Which means I know just how much of a vulnerability the two are to each other.” Erwin didn’t outwardly react, but it was clear that Cedric had his full attention.

Cedric took a sip from the water glass, then sighed, setting the glass on the end table next to him and leaning his elbows on his knees. “A source in the Shiganshina pack called me about twenty minutes ago and told me that Levi was apparently kidnapped earlier this evening by a couple of Dok’s men after his dinner with me, and he’s being held against his will at the Shiganshina compound. Nile Dok found out about their relationship somehow, and is planning on using Levi as some form of bait to lure (f/n) into a trap. He’s never been happy that she escaped him the night of the challenge. He sees her continued existence as a threat to his stranglehold on the Shiganshina pack, and will do anything and everything to eliminate a perceived threat, be it real or imagined.”

“This confirms the intel that we’ve gathered as well.” Erwin looked at Mike and Hanji and they moved aside to let Cedric see what they had been working on. “Levi always carries a panic button in case of emergencies, and he was able to set it off before his captors took him. I arrived at his last known location and found his car and remnants of his clothing. (F/n) is aware that he has been taken.” Erwin closed his eyes briefly at that, the space between his brows furrowing in grief for only a moment before he resumed his professional façade.

“I take it she didn’t react well to the news, judging by the expressions on your faces.” Hanji laughed, although it had no mirth to it. “You could say that. Erwin’s lucky he still has a face.”

Erwin sighed as he leaned over the maps, spreading them so that Cedric could see them. “She’s barred us all except Hanji from her lands on pain of death. Hanji wasn’t exaggerating – I’m still amazed she managed to control her killing instincts well enough to let us leave at all, much less unscathed. She’s a mess, and I blame myself. Levi may be my business partner, but on werewolf related missions he’s my subordinate and my responsibility. I led her intended mate into danger and didn’t protect him as I should have. By clan rights my life should be forfeit.”

Cedric looked appraisingly at the blonde were for a moment. “I wouldn’t be so hard on yourself, mon ami. Your life is only forfeit if Levi is dead, and there’s no evidence that he is. Wounded, but not dead, and I have a strong suspicion that his captors had a very hard time fulfilling their mission. You found ample evidence of a very brave fight put up by him, yes? My contact informed me that Levi is being held within the unused Alpha quarters in the pack’s compound. This information is what led me to seek you out tonight, incidentally. It seems that Nile has plans to use Levi somehow in order to lure (f/n) back to Shiganshina and seek a final showdown with her. If my suspicions are correct, he plans to make her defeat a very public spectacle in front of her former clanmates. There is a faction within the clan that has rebelled against his leadership, and they’ve made his Pack Leader status more unstable than he prefers. He’s not comfortable ruling any other way than with an iron fist, but short of public executions he hasn’t been able to quell a potential uprising. I have a gut feeling that he may finally step over that line, starting with (f/n) and Levi.” He studied the maps and aerial photographs spread out on the desk before him, then pulled one closer. “Here is where he’s being held.” Cedric pointed to where the Alpha quarters were marked. “He’s in the third one in, from the left. My sources tell me the guards are rotated every six hours.”

“Do we have any sympathizers within the guards? Anyone that would be willing to look the other way if we were to break him out?” Erwin looked hopefully at the older were, praying that they wouldn’t have to cut a bloody swath through the compound’s residents to get to Levi. Cedric shook his head. “No. Dok has made sure that the guards surrounding Levi are in his pocket one way or another, although I can get us in through one of the gates.” Erwin’s shoulders slumped slightly at the unwelcome news, but his mind was already formulating alternatives.

Mike looked at Erwin, who was deep in thought. “So, storming the castle is out of the question. We don’t have enough manpower. Grabbing Levi with the help of a friendly guard or two is out, so we can’t spirit him away. Our best bet is to either grab him while he’s on the move or break him out and stash him in a sympathizer’s house in the confusion unless we want to try retreating in a blaze of glory. I’ve had enough glory for a lifetime.” Erwin nodded, acknowledging Mike’s input while his mind whirred. Suddenly he stood up and looked at the three of them.

“All right. This is what we’re going to do.”


	18. Descent Into Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Explicit Violence, Torture, Character Death (dream sequence)

(F/n) laid on the cushions in the front room, having crawled there after Erwin, Mike, and Hanji had departed. She still clutched the fabric from Levi’s shirt in her hands, keeping it close to her face as she curled up into a protective ball. She had worn herself out earlier, and had promised herself to take only a short rest before chasing after Levi. The nightmares started almost immediately.

_“Mama? Papa?”_

_It was Christmastime, and a thirteen-year-old (f/n) sat on the sofa surrounded by her brothers and extended family. The pack celebrations would take place this afternoon, but the morning was reserved for family gatherings. Decorations littered the front room of the home (f/n)'s family shared. A gigantic Christmas tree filled one corner of the room, under which a mound of presents waiting to be opened were placed with care by the gift-givers. Someone’s iPod, most likely her youngest brother’s, played Jingle Bells and O Come All Ye Faithful while the children sat on the floor, barely containing their delight at finally being allowed to open the presents they’d been staring at in anticipation the previous week._

_Her mother and father, the current Pack Leaders of the Shiganshina Clan, entered the foyer. They had both been up late putting the final touches on the decorations, including assembling all the children’s toys that never seemed to have any less than forty fiddly and easily lost parts. Mugs of coffee in hand, they sat on the sofa with (f/n), one on either side._

_“Merry Christmas, daughter.” She was enveloped in a dual hug, which was broken by the youngest children clamoring to open their presents. (F/n)’s father laughed and designated one of his nephews to play Santa. Each year someone was ‘Santa’, and it was his or her job to hand out the presents from under the tree and keep track of who gave what to whom so that thank you cards could be written properly. (F/n) watched as the littlest gasped in delight at the brand new bike she had received. Next to her, her father reached into the pocket of his robe and handed her mother a small, neatly wrapped square parcel. “Merry Christmas, my love.” She opened the wrapping and the gift box, and gasped as she looked at the eternity band inside. Her hand flew to her chest, at first appearing to be caught by emotion, but red started to seep through her shirt from under her fingers. Blood poured from her mouth as she opened it to scream, then the gunshots burst in from the windows. The werewolf froze in horror as she watched her family scramble for safety, several felled by semi-automatic rifle fire._

_“(F/n)! Move! Take the younglings and go!” Her father shoved her to get her to move, his left arm awash in blood. She grabbed the littlest ones and ran, herding the children into the safe room located in the basement. She turned to yell something back at her father, but he had already shifted into full werewolf form. Another hail of gunfire flew through the broken windows, and (f/n) watched as her father landed heavily, broken body torn through by flying glass and bullets. “Go.” He mouthed the command to her as he shifted back into human form, eyes glazing over in death as Nile Dok steps over his body, laughing at her back as she runs._

___

_(F/n) is seventeen now, although she feels much older. Her Alpha and Pack Leader characteristics have started to show in the past several months. She’s the only one in her generation to display both, and the emotional weight of having to learn how to one day lead a clan when she can barely take care of her brothers is almost drowning her. It is the anniversary of her parents’ deaths. Cedric Lefebvre has brought her to their graveside to lay a memorial wreath on their tombstone. It has been an exceptionally cold winter, and snow piles up in high mounds. She brushes as much as she can away from the engraved marble to make room for the wreath. She and Cedric stand silently for several long moments._

_“I’m sorry, (f/n).”_

_She nods mutely, wrapped in memories of Christmases past. “It wasn’t your fault they died.”_

_“No, it was yours.” She whipped her head towards Cedric and was met with a stony visage. She’d never seen him like this before. Cedric was always so kind and caring after her parents were killed. “If you’d stayed away from those warehouses like they told you to time and time again, they’d still be alive. My best friends, your parents, were slaughtered because you were too nosy.”_

_She couldn’t speak for a moment, too shocked to respond.” W-what do you mean? They were killed by humans!”_

_Cedric laughed bitterly. “Is that what they told you? That random humans showed up deep in pack lands without so much as a question?” He sighed. “Your stupidity is one of so many reasons why I want nothing to do with you anymore. All I can see when I look at you are my best friends’ faces and their needless deaths. The thought of training you to be the Shiganshina Pack Leader makes me sick. I wish you had died instead of them. We’d all have been much happier if you had.” He sneered at her, then turned on his heel and left her too stunned to reply. Nile Dok held the passenger door open for Cedric as he climbed into the rear of the town car, an evil grin plastered on his face as he tipped his chauffeur’s cap in a mock acknowledgement and drove off, leaving (f/n) alone with her parent’s graves._

___

_Levi was in a dungeon, strung up by his wrists in rusty manacles over a grate in the stone floor. His toes barely gave him enough purchase to support his own weight, leaving the bulk of it to be supported by his wrists. He wore only a tattered pair of boxers that were two sizes too big and were clearly someone else’s, given to him in pity by one of the guards, (f/n) assumed. Below him, she could see a pack of red-eyed werewolves half rabid from hunger barking and snapping at Levi’s toes through the grate. He was mumbling to himself in delirium._

_“(F/n), why have you left me? Why have you not come for me? Where are you (f/n)?”_

_“I’m right here Levi. I’m right in front of you.”_

_“(F/n)? (F/n), where are you? I can’t see you! (F/n), I can’t see anything!”_

_“Levi! I’m right here! I’m here, love, I’ll get you out of these chains. Don’t worry, I’m here to free you.”_

_“ I –“_

_The whip cracked across Levi’s back, flaying open the skin. A shadowy figure held the bullwhip in his hand, a chuckle escaping from the tormentor’s throat as he brought his arm back for a second blow. Levi screamed in pain as the lash bit into his skin, the second strike crossing the first wound and flaying it open further. Blood poured down his back as the lash struck again. And again. And again. Levi’s screams turned hoarse. (F/n) couldn’t move. She tried to lunge at the man with the bullwhip, but she was frozen in place. Suddenly, she could see who was torturing Levi. It was Nile Dok._

_He laughed at her, looking her over as a cruel sneer formed on his face. “So much for the strong Alpha Pack Leader you’re supposed to be, huh, (f/n)? Can’t even rescue your mate. Here, let me do this for you, make it easier for you to try to take him.”_

_Dok reached up and released Levi’s wrists from the manacles. He immediately dropped to his knees, no longer able to hold himself up. Levi’s screams dissolved into whimpers as he clutched his shredded wrists to his chest. Dok reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Levi’s hair, wrenching his head back and tilting his face for her to look at._

_“It’s not like he stood a chance of finding his way out of here anyway.”_

_(F/n) gasped in horror. Levi’s eyes were gone._

_Her scream twinned with her mate’s as Dok flipped a switch on the wall, opening the grate and dropping Levi into the salivating pack below._

 

(F/n) gasped for air as she sat up sharply. At first she didn’t recognize her surroundings. Bits of white fluff surrounded and covered her, and it took a moment for her to realize that the material came from the now-shredded cushions of her living room. _Was all that…were those dreams?_ She struggled to remember what had happened, to separate fiction from reality. She brought her hand up to wipe tears from her sunset-orange eyes, and the stiff fabric still in her hand brushed her cheek. _Levi._ _Oh God, Levi._ Her mind rushed back to her nightmare as both confusion and despair set in. _He’s dead, he’s dead, my Levi is dead. Dok did this. Dok will_ pay _!_ The Alpha was unaware of the loud growl emanating from her throat as she shifted into full wolf form and lunged for the door, scattering the remaining cushions and leaving the heavy oak door hanging by its top hinge as she burst into the night, her whole being intent on avenging her lover.


	19. Preparations

Levi sat on the low single bed, fiddling with his shackles for the umpteenth time. He’d long since figured out that there wasn’t anything in his environment he could use to pick the locks. _If they wanted to kill me through boredom they’re doing a good fucking job of it._ While they’d made sure his basic needs were met there wasn’t anything in the small room to alleviate the oppressive boredom. There wasn’t even a clock on the wall. He had gathered that the shifts changed every six hours, judging by the four guards that were inside the room with him in various intervals and by the position of the sun peeking through the doorway when they entered and left. Two more guards were stationed just outside the door, and all three changed at the same time. The only time he had any privacy was in the small bathroom in the back of the quarters. He’d considered jerking off just to see if he could get his guards to react, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. The reaction he could possibly get from them wasn’t worth the vulnerability of having his pants down. Keeping them on…well, that was just disgusting afterwards. _Not worth it_. _They may just make me stay in them out of spite._ He shuddered slightly.

The raven carefully lay back down on the bed and stared at the crack in the ceiling above him while massaging his bite mark. He had awoken to the same view earlier that day, albeit with a massive headache and sore muscles. There had been three attackers, all Betas. Apparently a human didn’t rate sending an Alpha, even one who had been known to take part in tracking down Rogues. Granted, these were larger-than-average Betas, but Levi had been training with Mike and Erwin on their off days. He’d gotten the feel of fighting with Alphas through Erwin, and overly large humans with Mike. _I’m still not convinced he’s fully human. There has to be shitty werewolf blood in his genetic makeup somewhere._ He would have gotten away, but one of the Betas got a lucky shot in on his bad knee and it collapsed under him. They’d ripped his clothing during the fight, their claws taking away a couple strips of flesh from his back as well as a significant portion of his favorite dress shirt. He was still pissed about that. He’d given as good as he’d gotten, though, and he’d left at least one of the weres on the ground writhing in pain from a shattered collarbone and six broken ribs and another limping badly before they’d managed to pin him and throw him in the back of their vehicle. Before he could struggle away the Beta in the back with him ripped off his shirtsleeve and injected him in the arm with some kind of tranquilizer. He didn’t remember much of anything after that until he woke up on the bed.

They had sent a doctor around to look at his wounds, sewing up the gashes on his back as well as giving him painkillers for the various bruises and swelling. _Tch._ _I’ll bet my face is as pretty as a fucking sunrise, if it looks anywhere nearly as bad as it feels. I won’t be kissing (f/n) anytime soon with this split lip, either. Fuck._ His wince had nothing to do with physical pain. The last time he’d seen her he had been leaving to meet Cedric. _She must be half out of her mind with worry right now._ His thoughts flashed briefly to all the werewolves that he and his team worked on recovering, the orange-eyed weres half-crazed with grief for missing mates. He mentally shook himself to break the train of thought. His lover was strong and courageous. He refused to lose faith in (f/n). _If I know her half as well as I think I do, these werewolves are so fucked when she arrives. I’m going to enjoy seeing her rip a path through these furry fucks._

Levi raised his fingers to test his bottom lip and hissed in pain. It hadn’t needed stitches, but it was definitely swollen. Touching it had opened the wound, and Levi swore silently at himself. “Hey, you, grab me a tissue, yeah? I’m bleeding all over the fucking place again.” The guard threw the box of tissues on the dresser at him, causing Levi to fumble with it before catching it. He shot the guard a withering look, then grabbed a tissue and dabbed his lip. The guard watched him silently for a moment, then resumed staring out the glass set halfway up the door, too high for Levi to be able to see out of but perfect for the guard.

A series of taps sounded on the door. Levi sat up as the door opened, setting his expression into a neutral one. It wasn’t nearly time for a shift change, so anyone coming to visit that wasn’t the doctor couldn’t be good for his health. The unfamiliar werewolf looked at Levi and jerked his head. “Come on, the boss wants to see you.” His guard hauled him up by the shackles, causing him to wince as he stumbled. Levi elbowed him in the ribs and received a shove for his efforts, right over his stitches. Before Levi could retaliate further the new guard grabbed him and pulled him out of the makeshift cell toward the direction of the Great Hall.

 

 

Erwin leaned over the map of the Shiganshina compound, his hands placed on the edges to hold it open. “Just so we’re clear, let’s walk through this one last time. We’ll set out tonight and sneak into the Shiganshina compound while it’s still dark. Cedric’s nephew is here on the South Gate tonight for guard duty, so it shouldn’t be too hard to get past the gate. If anyone asks, we’re family from his brother’s clan up north. Most werewolves are familiar with the Lefebvre family name, but not so familiar that they know who is and isn’t part of the clan. Same with my clan, at least as far as gate guards are concerned.” He traced a line with his finger from the gate to where Cedric’s house was marked on the map. “We head immediately to Cedric’s house and get the latest update on Levi’s status as well as any fresh information on Dok’s plans for him. If he’s in good condition, we’ll take shifts monitoring his situation and look for any opportunities to break him out.” Erwin stood up and began to roll the maps back into cylinders. “Cedric, you’ll start notifying the weres you trust that they should make plans to be out of town, or at least well away from the area around the Great Hall. Be careful, though, I’m sure you’re under watch if Nile is half as paranoid as I believe he is.”

Cedric nodded at Erwin. “Nile is so focused on (f/n) that he’s only instructed the guards to keep an eye out for redheaded females and red wolves. Nothing about weres from other packs so far. That’s surprising, really, since he found out about Levi through your werewolf recovery work. He has to know that you three are friends as well as co-workers.”

“His hatred for (f/n) may have blinded him. He’s obviously not thinking straight anymore, but we can’t rely on that to shield us. We’ll have the advantages of the dark and your nephew stationed at the gate. This should be enough to get us inside.” Erwin looked over at Hanji and Mike. “Mike, take Hanji to the vault and show her around. You two decide what gear you want to bring along.” 

Hanji perked up noticeably. “Ooooh, I finally get to see inside the Chamber of Shiny Objects? Hooray! I’ve been dying to discover what secrets you’ve been hiding behind that steel door of yours for forever.”

Mike just snorted in amusement. “All you had to do was ask, Hanji.”

She blushed, but couldn’t resist flirting. “Oh? What else would you show me if I asked?” Mike almost ran into the doorframe as Hanji’s cheeky grin spread across her face, her brown eyes lighting up in mischief behind her glasses. Erwin shook his head as Hanji’s laughter receded down the hall. 

Mike and Hanji returned from the vault a short while later. Both of them were carrying much more firepower than was visible at first glance. Hanji had changed into a pair of tan cargo pants and a green hooded sweatshirt, brown steel-toed boots finishing off the outfit. She would fit right in with the rest of the Shiganshina residents. Most of them wore something similar since a large portion of the population worked outdoors. What would make her stand out from everyone was the amount of firepower she had secreted in the various pockets and around her waist. Besides the knives in forearm, thigh, and boot sheaths, she carried two Generation 4 Glock 19’s in lower back holsters, and several spare 17-round magazines in two cargo pouches muffled with spare bandannas to keep them from knocking together. She’d sacrificed pockets on both sides to access the knives in the thigh holsters. They were her last resort since they were a slight pain in the ass to get to. She also wore a stab vest under the bulky sweatshirt. Erwin had made it clear that she wasn’t expected to fight, that her primary objective was to gather intelligence and keep an eye out for (f/n), but no one could say how messy the operation would get once it was underway. In regards to (f/n), Hanji had brought along a DAN-INJECT IM injection rifle from her lab, along with several darts filled with the latest batch of serum. She hadn’t been able to forget the look on (f/n)’s face as her eyes shifted from her shining gold to a Madness-tinted orange. If she could save her friend from hell she would, through any means necessary.

Hanji had faith in her ability to create a successful serum from her research and experiments with (f/n)’s blood samples. Previous tests on the Beta weres brought back from the wilderness had shown promising results. The final test would depend on how (f/n) reacted to seeing Levi under Dok’s control. _Knowing how much those two goofballs are in love with each other, I doubt she’s going to take it well._ She loathed the thought of having to shoot someone she cared about, even if it was with a life-saving medicine and not a bullet. _Gonna have to pretend she’s a rhino or something. Ha! The look on her face when I tell her that! Oh, that’s going to be something worth remembering. I wonder how offended she’d be if I took a photo of it? (F/n) the Rhinowolf. Oh, I can see it now_. Hanji couldn’t help but giggle at the mental image of her friend as a thick skinned, tusked wolf wearing a confused expression, her leathery head cocked to the side.

“What’s funny?” Mike appeared from behind Hanji carrying his sniper rifle in its case, its cleaning kit stowed safely away. He’d been concerned at first about wearing concealed weapons since if he could smell gun oil he was sure that werewolves could too. He mentioned this to Cedric after he and Hanji had returned from the vault, but after mulling it over the were had told him not to worry so much, since more and more Shiganshina wolves were taking to carrying their own personal weapons on them. Dok’s leadership had the whole clan on edge, which heightened everyone’s instincts to protect themselves with more than tooth and claw. This had both relieved and worried the trio. While no one would question them being armed, they would also be more likely to have to talk someone down from aiming a weapon at them.

“(F/n) with tusks. And a horn.” Hanji giggled to herself again as Mike leaned over to sniff her.

“Well, you don’t _smell_ crazy.” Hanji let out a small meep at how close Mike had gotten into her personal space so unexpectedly, then blushed and punched him lightly in the arm.

“What do I smell like then, Redwood?”

Mike shot her a confused look, then smiled softly. “Redwood, huh. That’s a new one. Hm, you smell like orange blossoms, pine forests, and…” He inhaled again. “Wet dog.” Mike moved swiftly out of Hanji’s reach, almost grinning as he evaded a second punch.

Cedric and Erwin could hear the two thundering down the hall, Hanji screeched indignantly after Mike.

“Come back here, Redwood!”

“Not a chance, Rover!”

Mike bounded into Erwin’s office with Hanji close on his heels. He’d also chosen civilian clothes instead of his bounty hunter uniform so that he’d blend in. He wouldn’t smell like a werewolf, but humans weren’t unwelcome on clan property so it wouldn’t matter. Mike wore similar cargo pants to Hanji’s, but layered a light blue button-down shirt and a brown leather bomber jacket over his stab vest instead of a sweatshirt. After several embarrassing ‘don’t you make a cute couple’ remarks from Cedric and Erwin, all four of them packed up Erwin’s Defender with weaponry and supplies, and set off for the Shiganshina compound under the cover of darkness.

A heavy silence hung over the occupants of the Defender as Mike drove them toward the Shiganshina compound, their minds flicking between concentrating on the mission ahead of them and concern for (f/n). It lasted until they pulled onto the main road leading to the compound.

“We’re almost there. Get ready.”

Mike flipped the retaining strap off of the handgun holstered in the pocket of his door while Hanji shook herself out of her thoughts and plastered a cheery smile on her face. Erwin had his own weapon at the ready, muzzle pressed against the inside of his door in case he had to shoot his way past the guards rather than talk. Cedric leaned forward and peered through the darkness for his nephew.

“There he is. The tall one with light brown hair.” He glanced down at the handgun in Erwin’s lap and closed his eyes. “Try not to kill him.”

Erwin nodded. “The plan is not to have to harm anyone. This is just a last resort.”  
  
They rolled to a stop a couple of yards from the barrier to the gate. Cedric’s nephew was immediately recognizable, standing head and shoulders above his fellow guards. He raked his flashlight over the occupants and broke into a grin when he saw his uncle in the passenger seat.

“Hi Uncle Cedric. How’s things?” Almost as if that was a signal, the other guards relaxed noticeably. Cedric arched an eyebrow at his nephew. “Robert?”

“It’s ok, Uncle. They’re with us. Have been from the start.” One of the other guards handed Robert a large paper shopping bag. “Here, thought you could use these. They should help you blend in around the arena. There are so many new guards lately that a few more shouldn’t be commented on.” Cedric opened the bag. Inside were several dark blue guard uniforms, complete with belts, boots, and fake nametags.  

Erwin nodded at Robert. “You didn’t have to do that. Thank you.”

Robert looked back at Erwin, suddenly appearing much older. “Whatever we can do to get that bastard, we’ll do it. Too many have suffered already with him in charge.” His eyes hardened, full of memories. “Too many.” 

Erwin relaxed his grip on his handgun, noting the steel-eyed determination and loyalty to (f/n) in Robert’s voice. “I agree.” He put the Defender into drive and rolled forward as the barrier lifted to allow them admittance into the compound.

Cedric’s house stood on the border of the residential and commercial areas of Shiganshina, not too far from where the Hall and Arena were located but still far enough where someone arriving in the early hours wouldn’t be noted. Erwin cut the lights and parked in Cedric’s garage. All four of them were exhausted from the day’s events, evidenced by the sagging shoulders and drooping eyelids, especially on Hanji who wasn’t used to espionage and combat. The older werewolf gave his guests a quick tour of his house, pointing them towards his guest rooms and bathroom before retiring to his own for the night.


	20. Discordant Realities

(F/n) made it almost halfway to the Shiganshina compound before she collapsed, crashing through underbrush and coming to a rest at the base of a large pine. Sides heaving, she attempted to regain her footing only to feel a sharp pain shoot through her left forepaw. She’d cut her paw on a sharp outcropping of rock a little while back, but hadn’t noticed until now. Hobbling carefully over to a row of holly bushes for shelter (f/n) curled up and began to clean her wound. As she laved her tongue over the gash to removed dirt and debris, she thought she could hear voices coming from far away. She whimpered and curled in closer on herself.

_Why did you leave me all alone (f/n)?_

_(F/n), where are you? Why can I smell smoke?_

_It’s your fault they’re dead._

_You let them take me._

_You led them to our house, (f/n)._

_Mom and Dad are dead because of you!_

“No, no, no, Mom and Dad died in a car accident...didn’t they?” She shook her head to clear it, the voices fading somewhat. Memories of multiple hospital visits intertwined with images of bloody Christmas decorations and Dok’s jeering laughter.  Cedric teaching her how to control her shifts and Cedric sneering at her with hate-filled eyes. Levi’s warm embrace and murmurs of passion and Levi bloody and screaming in terror and despair. Each image flickered rapidly through her mind until she couldn’t tell one from the other and she howled all her confusion and horror and pain into the sky. Birds and other forest creatures scattered in fear, instinctively seeking safety from the apex predator in their midst even though hunting anything other than Nile Dok didn’t even cross her mind.

Instinct and overriding thirst drove her from relative safety to seek out a source of water. She hadn’t stopped running since she left her den, and wouldn’t have stopped at all had she not injured herself. There was a small stream off to the west. She could scent the clear water and the wet earth, and made her way to the bank. She spared only enough time to drink her fill and rinse her now-healed paws before her anger resurged, sending her dashing across the forest floor towards Shiganshina once again.

As (f/n) neared the main gates to the Shiganshina compound in the late afternoon she could make out the voices from the guards stationed at the gate. While she hadn’t really expected to be able to waltz in through the main entrance, it as clear to her that her visit had been expected. It gave her hope that such an obvious trap meant that the bait was still alive, and that Levi could still be rescued.

_He’s dead Levi is dead you watched him die by Dok’s own hand!_

The were shook herself. Part of her knew that the voices in her head were lies, but the stronger they grew the harder it was to ignore them. A low growl from somewhere close by startled her and she looked around until she realized that it was coming from her own throat. She cut it off quickly, checking again to make sure no one had heard her. The guards appeared unaware that she was on their doorstep, continuing to talk and banter with one another loudly. _Fools._

As much as she wanted to enter the compound and tear everyone to shreds who dared to get between her and Levi, exhaustion from pushing herself so hard was rapidly catching up to her. There was no way she could carry out any sort of rescue attempt in her condition. At the minimum she would need several hours of sleep and a meal of some sort. Hunting something down so close to the compound would be out of the question - even if she had the time to find prey it wouldn’t be anywhere near so many predators. Her best bet would be to steal it from a patrolling guard or break into a warehouse on the other side of Shiganshina.

She stretched, easing some of the soreness from her back and hindquarters before testing the air around her. One of the guards had brought pemmican with him for his shift. _Pemmican, hm... I’ll bet that’s Marlowe. His mother’s ancestors hailed from Cree lands._ Her mouth watered at the memory of eating pemmican during her own long-range patrols. In a pinch the mixture of dried meat, animal fat, and berries could be eaten raw, but they usually ate it cooked in a sizzling pan with potatoes and wild onions. No matter how boring a patrol was, if Marlowe’s mother had sent pemmican along with them it was a good day. She concentrated on Marlowe’s voice, memorizing its location so that she could keep track of him while she looked for a safe place to nap. She laughed to herself that they were so unguarded, even after receiving clear orders to keep an eye out for her approach. _If I remember correctly, there should be a hollowed out tree not too far from here._ Several minutes of searching later, she located the dead oak tree. It hadn’t been used as a shelter in quite some time, and it didn’t seem that patrols were keeping it on their routes any longer judging by the undisturbed forest floor surrounding the base of the oak. (F/n) was torn between irritation at how things with the clan had slipped while she was gone and gratitude that they had. The hollow at the base of the tree was warm and relatively dry, deep enough that she could sink into its shadows, and close enough to hear the guards’ conversations if she strained her ears. It was perfect. She crawled in through the smallish opening and turned around in place several times before settling in, flicking her ears every so often towards the compound. 

The nightmares began almost immediately.

_________

 

The guard marched Levi up to the Great Hall and through several winding passageways before stopping at a set of large oak doors, a matched set of guards on either side. He had made it as difficult as possible to move him, but when the guard threatened to haul him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes Levi decided he would much rather walk. It was much easier to look for escape routes standing up than upside down.

“Please inform Pack Leader Dok that we have arrived.” One of the guards nodded at Levi’s captor and cracked one of the doors partly open to whisper news of his arrival to someone on the other side.

While they waited for a response Levi looked around for any advantage he could get in case he could escape. There wasn’t much. The windows were narrow, stained glass obscuring the view from inside. He estimated that they were on at least the second story of the building. A fall would be survivable but he would most likely still injure himself. He’d need both legs working if he was going to have any chance of escaping, and he didn’t fully trust his knee after it let him down so spectacularly when the werewolves jumped him. Jumping the guards was also out of the question. Dok kept most of the largest and bloodthirstiest members of his clan around him to serve as personal protection. Levi was an excellent fighter, and part of staying an excellent fighter is being able to accurately determine when one should and should not start swinging fists. He’d be much better served finding out what Dok wanted from him.

Just then a guard from behind the door opened it and waved them in, standing aside to let them pass. The massive door boomed shut behind Levi and his captors as they strode toward an overly ornate marble-topped desk. Nile Dok was seated in a high-backed upholstered chair, purposefully ignoring the newcomers. It was clear that he was trying to intimidate Levi by dismissing him, but it failed miserably. While Dok finalized whatever work he was completing on his computer Levi took the time to study his surroundings.

The dark green room was flanked by floor to ceiling paned glass windows on either side, letting a surprising amount of light in for being partially blocked by heavy blue and green brocade curtains. Dark rectangular patches on the walls marked the absence of paintings and pictures that had evidently been displayed for quite some time, judging by the difference in shades in paint. Levi realized with a start that this was probably (f/n)’s father’s old study, or at the least her uncle’s. _Those would have been portraits of her ancestors._ He grit his teeth in silence at the injustice. Classical music played softly from a stereo housed in a set of floor to ceiling bookshelves. Levi desperately wanted to call Dok out on how pretentious he was. _I’ll bet my shitty paycheck that he doesn’t know Rachmaninoff from Rage Against the Machine. It’s an insult to the composer that it’s even playing where his shitty ears can enjoy it._ Looking down, he noticed that the carpeting had been laid down very recently, and he shuddered internally at the implications. _There’s only one reason carpet is replaced while the rest of the room stays the same._ It was clear that Dok’s control of the Shiganshina pack had not been taken peacefully.

The werewolf behind the desk finally looked up at Levi and acknowledged his presence. “Please, Mr. Ackerman, do sit.” He gestured at one of the low-backed plush chairs in front of the desk. One of the guards shoved Levi into the seat, earning a look from Dok but no verbal reprimand. He landed awkwardly, sitting on a hand and painfully bending a wrist. As he shifted in his seat his fingers accidentally slid into the space between the cushion and the back of the chair. _Crumbs. Fucking disgusting._

Dok leaned on the marble top of the desk and steepled his fingers, trying to portray himself as a wise leader and failing miserably. “I’m sure you’re curious as to why we’ve asked you to come here.”

Levi snorted. “Not really. I assume it has to do with (f/n) and how her continued existence somehow threatens your stranglehold on the Shiganshina clan.” The guard to his left punched Levi in the face.

“You will not speak to our Pack Leader in such a manner.”

Dok raised a hand to stop the assault. “Hitch, you’re excused.” The guard looked up sharply at Dok, then nodded and left. Levi supposed that it was supposed to make him look magnanimous and unconcerned with his safety around humans, but it was too calculated. It didn’t throw him off like it was designed to because he’d been expecting it, this good cop-bad cop routine that was supposed to endear Dok to him. He’d seen better. Hell, he’d _done_ better. He noticed also that while he may have dismissed his guard, Levi was still in handcuffs. _He still sees me as a threat._

The Pack Leader leaned back in his chair and smiled, a sickly thing that died before it matured. “Our attempts to reach (f/n) have fallen on deaf ears. All we want to do is ask for her help in a smooth transition, but it seems that she has all but disappeared. She knows how packs work, how transitions from one leader to the next can be upsetting for a pack in the best circumstances. Her loss in the contest for pack leadership meant that she needed to formally submit to my dominance. Instead she ran off without completing the ceremony and has left our pack in disarray.”

Levi wanted to choke the life out of the werewolf in front of him. As it was, he was having trouble managing to keep his temper hidden behind a neutral facade. He shifted his hands behind him to hide how tightly he was clenching his fists, imagining beating the life out of the man in front of him and saving (f/n) the trouble.

“As a member of the Shiganshina pack, it’s her duty to make sure it runs smoothly, just like everyone else. You know how packs work, I’m sure, having interacted with them enough in your line of work. Unlike humans, werewolves survive largely because of pack unity and cohesion. A pack as large as Shiganshina in disarray affects not only its members, but also it can affect surrounding clans as well. ” 

The raven-haired human stared at the werewolf in disbelief. “So, what, you had your lackeys kidnap and beat me up in hopes that I’d join your side? Are you out of your fucking mind, or just immeasurably stupid?” He shifted again in his seat. Something was poking him in his right asscheek and it was annoying the life out of him. He fished around in the seat to find the offending object. _Oh, it’s a paperclip. How very, very useful._

Dok’s eyes narrowed at Levi for a moment before returning to his simpering expression. “Ah. I apologize for their… enthusiasm. I have very loyal members who sometimes go beyond expectations when given a command. I take it your wounds have been seen to?” 

“All except this latest one. I’ll have to thank your guard for that. She did an exceptionally good job of making sure she hit exactly where I already had a bruise.” _Hell, she might have been the one who gave me the original for all I know._

“I’ll call the doctor for you when you return to your room.” Dok sighed, and then leaned forward. “So, Levi, you see where the Shiganshina pack stands. I was hoping that a human such as yourself, who already works closely with packs to return their own clans to equilibrium by retrieving wayward members, would be willing to do so for us. I can appreciate that this may be somewhat of an awkward request of you, but I assure you, your help is vital.”

Levi stared at Dok for several long moments, shock at the steel-balled audacity of the werewolf in front of him. _He fucking wants me to round up (f/n) and what, hand her the over to the same fucker who ruined her life? Is he fucking serious?_

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Levi spat the words at the Pack Leader in a voice filled with venom and broken glass.

Dok’s eyes narrowed to slits. “I see. That’s unfortunate, Mr. Ackerman. I was hoping you’d be able to see the benefits to (f/n)’s beloved Shiganshina pack if you assisted us, but I’ve wasted both our time.” He signalled to a guard stationed near the doorway. The guard jerked Levi roughly up out of the chair, but not before he grasped the paperclip and palmed it.

Levi couldn’t resist one last parting shot. “She’s going to rip your heart out and feed it to you. You know this, right?” The look of ashen-faced horror on Dok’s face was worth the second beating he received from his guards once back in his cell.


	21. Unexpected Allies

(F/n) woke to the smell of pemmican over an open fire. At first she thought she was on patrol, back with her packmates scanning the perimeter for prey and potential threats. She leapt up when she remembered her surroundings, growling at the Beta werewolf sitting near the hollowed-out tree where she’d sheltered. He seemed almost unconcerned at the obvious warning signals the female Alpha was broadcasting and stirred the food in the cast-iron pan, releasing more of the delicious scent and making (f/n)’s stomach growl. Confused at the lack of reaction and the familiar scents, she stopped growling and scented the air. _I know this were._ She sat on her haunches, sniffing again and yipping in relief when she realized who it was.

Marlowe chuckled at the greeting. “Hello yourself, (f/n). Long time no see. You’ve been asleep a while.” The shewolf looked at him in confusion, and he noticed the orange tones in her eyes with a bit of sadness. “I’ve been watching over you on and off for most of today’s shift. I was actually sneaking out here to take a nap when I found my favorite hiding spot occupied.” He sent her a lopsided grin. She looked quickly in the direction of the guardhouse, and he shook his head. “Don’t worry, the rest of the guards are passed out and will have a hell of a hangover come morning.” She chuffed in amusement and lay down, crossing one paw over the other as she waited for the pemmican to finish cooking.

“I take it that the human they dragged in here yesterday has something to do with your sudden reappearance?” The growl was back in (f/n)’s lungs, and for the first time Marlowe actually felt the chill of impending violence roil through him at the sound. “Okay, okay, I’ll take that as a yes.” He stirred the mixture once again. “Are you going to shift so I can have a proper conversation with you, or what?” (F/n) just looked away, ignoring his request. “Fine, you don’t have to. I wasn’t really expecting you to anyway. I know how you sulk when you’re in wolf form.” Her ears twitched in his direction, but her eyes just narrowed and didn’t look back at him.

They sat in companionable silence while the food finished cooking. Marlowe didn’t miss how (f/n)’s ears flickered and eyes shifted every so often, responding to sights and sounds he couldn’t perceive. He wasn’t going to lie, it worried him. His old friend had always been so calm and in control, and to see the nervous twitches and responses, combined with the color of her eyes, made him both sad and concerned. Add that with her unexpected visit and the human dragged in by Dok’s men, and he figured that he must be her beloved. Nothing good would come of anyone stepping in between a werewolf and her intended mate, especially not a were like (f/n).  He took the pan from the direct heat and slid it out of the way, dishing up the cooked pemmican in equal portions for the Alpha and himself. (F/n) barely let it cool before she scarfed it down. It was clear she hadn’t eaten at all that day, and possibly the day before, Marlowe wasn’t sure. He slid the rest of his portion over to her. She glanced up at him to make sure he was serious, and then ate the rest of the food when he nodded. She licked her chops, and then licked a stripe up the side of Marlowe’s face, head-butting him in thanks.

“Anything for you, Alpha.” She snorted. “Yes, I still consider you my Alpha, and also my rightful Pack Leader. I’m not the only one either. You’d be surprised at how resentful the pack is of Dok’s leadership.” She just looked at him, and for once he couldn’t decipher her expression. “What?”

She padded over to the side of the small clearing, looking out at the wall surrounding the Shiganshina pack lands. A small whine escaped her. He stood next to her, still hidden from prying eyes as he followed her gaze. “I know. We need to get you in there so you can get your mate back.

Just then a crackling sound emanated from the radio on Marlowe’s hip. _“Come in, Main Gate. This is South Gate.”_

The Beta raised his receiver to his lips. “Main Gate here. Robert, is that you?”

_“Yeah, hey Marlowe. Just wanted to let you know that the package you’ve been waiting on has arrived. I just let the delivery van through.”_

Marlowe looked down at the shewolf next to him and winked. (F/n) cocked her head to the side in confusion. “Thanks Robert. I actually have a courier here at my gate that needs directions to the Grand Hall. They said it needs a signature. Would you give them directions from your gate since it’s closer?”

There was a slight pause from the guard at the other end of the conversation, then, _“Sure, send ‘em on over.”_ The Beta werewolf signed off, and then nodded at (f/n). “That’s you, Alpha.” (F/n) blinked twice, then sat on her haunches in stunned silence. “What, you didn’t think you were in this alone, now, did you?” Marlowe knelt down to look the shewolf directly in her eyes. Most weres would assume this was a direct challenge, but the expression on the guard’s face told her that it was something else. He breathed in deep, a sad half-smile forming on his face. “(F/n), there are a lot of us in the pack that love and respect you just as much now as we did when you left. We know it wasn’t your choice to leave - you wouldn’t just abandon us like that for no reason. Considering it was right after a couple of us saw Nile follow you outside the Great Hall during the feast, it wasn’t too hard to figure out he’d done something to you.” He couldn’t hold (f/n)’s gaze and looked down. “I’m sorry. I wish I’d followed him. We didn’t think that he would… I’m sorry.”

(F/n) looked at him for a moment longer, then rubbed his jawline with hers in affection. She repeated the gesture until Marlowe looked back up at her, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. She stood up and stretched, then looked from him to the gate and back, a deep growl emanating from her. Her lips curled, displaying her fangs, and he smiled fiercely with her. “Let’s get you inside then, so you can get your man back.”

The Alpha shifted forms as they approached the South gate. Robert stepped out from the guard shack to greet (f/n) and Marlowe.

“Normally I’d say it’s wonderful to see you, Alpha, but under the circumstances…” Robert trailed off, but (f/n) just nodded. “In any case, I’m still glad you’re here.”

“You may not be when all this is over. Did you see where they took him?”

“From what I could gather, he’s being held in the unused Alpha quarters, but that information is a good twelve hours old. I can’t imagine they would have moved him anywhere else, though. It’s the easiest place to guard and the hardest to escape from unnoticed.”

“And Dok?” (F/n)’s citrine eyes darkened as she spoke, shifting to a carnelian color. Robert held back a spike of fear from showing on his face or invading his scent. He realized that the Alpha was more unstable than he had imagined.

“He’s most likely still at the Grand Hall at this hour. He’s been spending long hours in his office, and no one knows exactly why.” (F/n) growled low. _That was my uncle’s office._

She cut her growl short and turned to Marlowe. “Radio ahead and start evacuating all the families with young children. I don’t want them to get caught up in this. The pack comes first, no matter what happens.” Marlowe nodded and began issuing orders into his walkie-talkie.

Robert looked at (f/n) with something approaching awe. “How are you even holding it together? By all rights you should have been foaming at the mouth by now.”

(F/n) shifted her gaze to Robert, freezing him in place with the force of her stare. “I do what I have to until this is finished.” She shifted back into her wolf form and disappeared into the compound.

After he watched her go, Robert reached into the guard shack and picked up his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts to the L section, then selected one and dialed. “Uncle? She’s here. Uh huh. Just now. The Grand Hall. Yeah, I wouldn’t expect much left of Dok either once she’s through with him, if her eyes are any indication. What’s that? They’ve shifted to reddish orange, but she’s still holding onto rational thought. I don’t know how...ok. See you soon.” The guard hung up and stared in the direction (f/n) had disappeared.

“Godspeed, Alpha.”


	22. Final Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and that this is so short. I've been struggling with writer's block like a fiend, and I ran out of my buffer before it resolved itself. Hopefully between this and the next chapter the wait will be worth it!

Cedric placed his phone on the counter and sipped at his third coffee of the morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep well. The anticipation of the phone call he’d just received had kept him awake for the past several hours. He sighed, tipped the last of his coffee into his mouth, and then rose from his seat to wake his guests. He woke Erwin first so that the Alpha could make the most of the hot water, and then knocked on Mike’s door. He was relatively unsurprised when Hanji opened the door, hair still messy from sleep, as Mike sat up in the bed and stretched. Cedric scented the air out of habit, but it seems the pair had just shared the room for comfort rather than the beginning of any mating ritual. _Makes sense. We’re all a bit too preoccupied for that at the moment. When this is done, though, that poor human is gonna be in for it._

 “I got the call we’ve been waiting for. Coffee is brewing downstairs, and there’s cereal if you feel like eating.”

The four of them moved with silent efficiency as they got ready. Erwin, Mike, and Hanji all slipped into the guard uniforms they’d been given, strapping weapons into holsters and flak vests on their chests. Elbow and kneepads provided extra support and protection, and the black steel-toed boots completed the look. They’d blend in almost seamlessly with the other guards stationed around the pack compound, allowing them to get in close to Dok and his henchmen to provide support to (f/n), or if they were especially lucky, to take Dok out before she was forced to do it herself.

Once they were ready, Cedric looked them over for a final time, double-checking for any loose straps or other impediments that they may have missed. “We’d better get moving. It’s a quarter to six now, and the shifts change at six pm. If we move quickly, you should be able to make your way towards the Great Hall without being questioned.”

Erwin’s head turned to the window as the noise of a crowd moved past and he reached out to move the curtains aside. “It looks like families with small children are starting to evacuate. Good. The confusion will help us.” He placed the uniform cap on his head, tucking any stray blond hairs underneath the rim, then picked up his weapon. “This is our best chance to get through the compound to Levi and (f/n). Everyone ready?” The others nodded their agreement and the group headed out of Cedric’s house.

Halfway to the Great Hall a roar splits the sky, making even the non-weres tremble in its violence and anger. The group froze, their instincts screaming at them to find the nearest shelter and hide from the enraged Pack Leader nearby. Hanji had actually found herself taking a step in the opposite direction before she cleared her head and looked at Erwin. “It’s (f/n).” The blond Alpha nodded.

“She’s calling for a deathmatch. We need to get to Levi so we have a chance at heading this off before (f/n) starts a clan war.”

Cedric put his hand on Erwin’s shoulder shook his head. “Stopping this is something we won’t be able to accomplish, mon ami. Even if we could, we don’t have the right to. This has been building for months. Let her have her fight.”

“Even if it means (f/n) dies?”

“Yes. She would have it no other way.”

Erwin’s shoulders slumped with the realization. He looked out over the rush of people in front of him, and then straightened in surprise as he saw a small group of guards escorting a short dark-haired man in the direction of the Arena. “That’s Levi.” He motioned for them to move to the side of the nearest building, away from the line of sight of Levi’s guards before any reaction from their friend could give them away. Hanji peeked around the corner.

Erwin whispered in Hanji’s ear. “What can you see? How many of them are there?”

“There are four guards, one in front of him, two on either side, and one at the rear. They don’t appear to be armed. If we hurry, we can take them before they reach the Arena.”

The Alpha nodded. “Cedric, you distract them. Hanji, take the rear guard. Mike, you take the front, and I’ll deal with the two middle ones. Go.”

Cedric ran up to the front guard and grabbed the man’s lapels in a feigned panic, causing them to stop in the middle of the path. “Please, sirs, I can’t find my sister. Have you seen her?” Before the guard could respond, the rest of the group burst from cover and overwhelmed the guards, leaving Levi in a circle of unconscious weres.

“Well, it’s about fucking time you all showed up.” He casually picked the locks on his cuffs with the paperclip he’d stolen from Dok’s office and threw them aside. “I thought I was going to have to take them all on my own.”

Erwin, Mike, and Hanji broke into grins, and Levi scowled at them. “Oi, wipe those looks off your faces. The guards were saying something about a show at the Arena. Judging by that sound earlier, they weren’t talking about a concert.” He looked toward the Great Hall and rubbed at his neck, a small groan of relief from the pressure escaping him. “I can feel (f/n) somewhere nearby. The mark hasn’t ached this much ever.”

“Levi, that _was_ (f/n).” His eyes widened as he took in their grave expressions, then nodded to himself. “I had a suspicion that was her. I doubt she took my kidnapping lightly. These guards were escorting me to the Arena to serve as some sort of entertainment. I assumed I was going to be bait until now.”

“We need to get there, the sooner the better. Do you have an idea of the best way inside?”

“Actually, yes. They’re still expecting me to show up with guards. Dok will know something’s up if I don’t make it. We can slip in that way instead of having to fight our way in. We’re good, but Dok has an almost insane amount of security guards stationed around the pack lands. I’m not one for fighting uphill battles.”

“Then let’s go. We wouldn’t want to keep our hosts waiting.”

 ______

(F/n) shifted into her hybrid form as she came upon the Great Hall. Her first roar shook the earth, and the weres surrounding her instinctively knelt, turning their heads to the side to bare their necks in deference as she passed. Her second scattered them like cockroaches. She took no heed of them, her entire focus on reaching Dok.

(F/n) stopped at the top of the grand staircase leading to the entrance of the Great Hall. Looking up to the set of windows on the floor above, she roared a third time, calling Dok’s name.

Her voice sounded neither human nor wolflike, but a combination of both. When she spoke, her voice was bitonal, the upper register human with a much deeper register underneath. It was this voice that carried the weight of command for an Alpha, and coming from a Pack Leader no one could ignore it. Not even another Pack Leader.

Dok found himself throwing open his office window before he realized he’d even moved from his seat. He looked down and was not surprised to see (f/n) standing on the front steps. He’d been expecting her, having done everything in his power to lure her to Shiganshina, and now she was here. He could almost see the jaws of his trap closing on the werewolf below him, and couldn’t suppress a smile.

“(F/n). Fancy seeing you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cut the bullshit, Dok. I came here to challenge you.”

“You already lost to me once, (f/n). No pack member of mine would follow you after you were so publicly defeated.”

“I am not here to replace you. I am here to kill you. You took my mate, and now I will take your head.”

Dok sneered down at (f/n). “You’re more than welcome to try. The Arena, one hour. You and me, no Seconds.”

“Agreed.” (F/n) nodded sharply, then turned on her heels and stalked away in the direction of the Arena.

Dok barely restrained himself from slamming the antique windows shut, and then turned to his guards in the room. “Rico, see to it that her mate is at the Arena. Make sure he’s chained to the execution post where she can see. As soon as I defeat her, he dies. I want to watch her when she sees him take his final breath knowing that she caused this.”


	23. Kali Mah, Motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's finally here! My writer's block finally disappeared and I got this chapter written! Normally I don't like to write notes because I feel like it breaks up the story, and I personally routinely skip them when I'm reading others fics, but I'm so excited about this chapter that I had to. You're here for the story, not me. 
> 
> That being said, trigger warning for graphic violence. I got pretty heavy on the graphicness, but I hope it provides a sense of satisfaction to you all instead of horror. 
> 
> And now with out further ado...

“What! What do you mean you can’t get a hold of them?” Dok screamed in Rico’s face as the other werewolf flinched and bared her neck in apology and submission.

“They aren’t answering their radios. They must have taken the underground route to the Arena. We always have problems with transmissions down there.”

Dok sat back in his throne on the dais at the far end of the Arena. “No matter. Bring up the other one. If seeing her intended die at my hands isn’t enough to push her over the brink, this one definitely will.”

Rico nodded and left to carry out her Pack Leader’s order. She would see to this one personally. If she came across those good-for-nothing idiots assigned to escort Levi Ackerman along the way, well, a couple more corpses wouldn’t be remarked upon. Much.

More Shiganshinans filled the risers of the bowl-shaped Arena. It had been modeled on the architecture of Roman amphitheatres rather than high school football stadiums to ensure optimal acoustics. Pack Leaders rarely had to project their voice much above conversational level for even the weres in the top rows to hear their speeches and proclamations. It was built generations ago from local granite and limestone, decorations of carvings depicting werewolf legends and heroes making it distinctly their own. A reproduction of The Binding of Fenrir featured prominently on several friezes lining the walls of the main entrance, across from an incredibly lifelike carving depicting Hati devouring the moon.

Inside, the Arena could comfortably seat approximately fifteen hundred wolves on its circular granite risers, although maximum capacity was only reached if several clans used the facility for official gatherings. Each family had assigned seating according to rank and status under Dok’s leadership, a change many pack members were still adjusting to. The pack members had always arranged themselves in a general fashion according to their Alpha or non-Alpha status, but the mandatory seating arrangement made it clear to everyone that Dok’s favor was more important than anything else. The closer one sat to the dais, the more power they had, and the more power they had, the more they could abuse it without retribution from the Pack Leader.

 

This time pockets of light grey seats normally filled by larger families remained empty. Most of the werewolves seated in the amphitheatre were single or childless couples. Levi, Mike, and the weres quietly sat in Cedric’s assigned area, having changed back into normal clothes after stashing the stolen uniforms in an out of the way recycling bin.

Hanji leaned over to Levi. “Can you see her?’

“Not yet. I don’t think she’s arrived.”

“I can’t imagine she’d be much longer. The hour is almost up.” Hanji twisted in her seat, vying for a better view of the arena entrance and fraying Levi’s already strained nerves.

“Quit fucking fidgeting. You’ll call attention to us.”

Hanji shot a sheepish look over at Levi in apology, and his silver eyes softened slightly in understanding. _(F/n)’s my intended, but she’s also Hanji’s friend. We’re all invested here._

 

Dok decided not to wait for the rest of the pack to arrive, impatient to begin what he saw as the final elimination of any threat to his leadership of the Shiganshina pack. He rose from his throne and strode forward to the edge of the dais, taking in the view of the pack seated before and around him. Rico reappeared and stood at his side, nodding to Dok in affirmation that his order had been successfully carried out. He glanced to the side where the empty execution post stood, suppressing irritation.

A hushed murmur enveloping the crowd caught his attention, and he focused on the werewolf striding through the entrance to the arena floor. (F/n) stopped several yards in, close enough for everyone in attendance to take notice of her hybrid form and those in the front rows to see the red invading the gold of her irises. There was very little left, a thin yet noticeable rim of gold around the pupil where the red hadn’t reached. Dominance rolled off of her in waves, and several of the closest werewolves found themselves submitting to her in almost the same fashion as the guards at the Great Hall. The rest followed suit, leaving only a small ring of standing weres near the dais.

Dok snarled at the respect his pack members were giving to someone who was nothing more than a clanless Rogue. Rico’s voice rang out clear in the silence. “On your feet!” Caught between the commands of opposing Pack Leaders, the crowd of werewolves looked at each other in confusion as instinct warred with rational thought.

Nile stepped forward then, determined to wrest the crowd from (f/n)’s influence. “Is that what you want? You would rather have a red-eyed Rogue lead this pack than me? Is it so easy for you to forget the sins of past generations that I have rectified?” The crowd shifted, mutters from weres situated at the end of the arena closest to (f/n) reaching her ears.

She stood still, ignoring the speech in favor of keeping her eyes on the usurper. Words meant nothing; only actions mattered at this point. _Let him talk._

“I have freed all of you from generations of nepotism that kept your families from rising. Merit has replaced family connections now, honor and hard work rewarded over bloodlines. Would you seek a return from that?”

A voice rang out from the middle of the crowd. “You mean those who work hard to kiss your ass!” Several other spectators applauded, and were swiftly hauled off by Rico’s men at her command.

Dok scanned the crowd but no one betrayed the speaker. He growled loud, the command for silence inherent in the sound. “Enough!” He turned to Rico and inclined his head sharply. “Let me show you how _stable_ your former incumbent Pack Leader is, and then you can decide if you actually want to follow her.”

Rico dragged a boy of about thirteen years old from behind the throne, hands cuffed behind his back. (F/n) stepped forward to get a closer look, then shook as an anguished growl filled the air around her.

 

Levi stood to get a better view of whatever has caused such a visceral reaction in (f/n). He could glimpse a boy he’d never seen before being dragged across the dais to kneel in front of the execution post. A low horrified moan escaped Cedric, unable to be kept in by the hand covering the older werewolf’s mouth.

“Oh, non. Pas lui. S’il vous plait, lui non. Ne le tuez pas.”

Levi turned to Cedric to ask who it was, but the anguished roar from (f/n) reverberating off of the arena walls drowned out all sound. His mark burned, and he could almost _feel_ (f/n)’s anguish coming through. Mike had to grab him around his waist and pull him off his feet to keep him from seeking her out on the Arena floor.

Levi elbowed Mike hard in his ribs. “Let me go, you fucking leviathan!” Mike grunted but refused to let go.

Erwin stood and clapped his hand over Levi’s mouth. He glared at him, cobalt blue holding gunmetal silver without blinking. “Stop! If you go down there now all you’ll be is a liability.”

The shorter man ceased struggling, realizing that his friend was correct. His mark throbbed with the call from his mate, and he wanted nothing more than to fight at (f/n)’s side against whatever threat she was facing. Mike and Erwin sandwiched Levi between them, not physically holding him in place but still at the ready to snap him up again if he showed signs of leaping to (f/n)’s defense again.

 

(F/n) howled in pain and rage as her little brother was forced back against the pack’s execution post, struggling vainly against the Pack Leader’s hand holding his head in place. She darted forward, hoping to snatch Dan from the clutches of her enemy, but Nile took a wicked looking dagger from a sheath hidden in his arm. She recognized it as one used for sanctioning red-eyed weres, and she froze in place.

Dok’s smile held only malice as he positioned the blade at the boy’s throat, ready to draw it across at a moment’s notice. “What happened to all that bravado, (f/n)? Look at you, you’re barely holding yourself together. How are you supposed to lead a pack when you’re falling apart from a threat to a loved one?” He edged the blade closer, the boy’s head tilting away from the knife in instinct. “Oh, youngling, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Wouldn’t want you to spill your own blood.”

(F/n)’s frame shook with the anger and terror consuming her. Voices of her loved ones echoed in her mind, ghosts from the past admonishing her for inaction and begging her not to react at the same time. She grasped her temples and screamed. “Stop it!” Her hybridized vocal cords strained, words barely recognizable. She addressed Nile directly, holding his gaze with tear-filled ruby eyes. “You promised he would be safe if I let you win. You _promised._ ”

Dok addressed the stunned crowd. “And _this_ is who you wanted for a Pack Leader? She can’t choose the greater good over personal preferences. She chose her little brother over the entire Shiganshina pack, and then abandoned us! The whole bloodline is tainted and unworthy. It should be eradicated.” He looked down at the boy quivering in fear. “Starting here.”

Dan barely felt the sharpened blade slice into his skin. All he could see was his sister sink to her knees in horror as her eyes filled with glowing red. He was confused at first, then felt his shirt soaking through with something warm and wet. Dan looked down, a soft ‘oh’ escaping his lips. He fell forward, his limp body collapsing and sliding down the steps in front of him to rest on the packed earth of the arena floor.

 

“NO!”

Everyone turned to look at Levi, his unintended outburst echoing in the shocked silence blanketing the Arena. He sprang from his seat too quickly for Erwin or Mike to stop him, racing down the steps to get to the arena floor. He had realized who the boy was as soon as (f/n)’s words reached him, and damned if he was going to let the little brother she had sacrificed everything to protect bleed out in front of her eyes.

His movement sparked off panic in the rest of the crowd, everyone shouting at once and running for exits, finally giving in to their instincts screaming at them to flee from the red-eyed Rogue. Only a few stayed behind besides Erwin and the rest, mostly guards who moved in the direction of their Pack Leader or in a vain attempt to organize the panicking pack members into an orderly crowd. Dok waved them off, his focus on the furious crazed shewolf in front of him.

Nile was pleased with himself, confident he had proved to the entire pack that (f/n) was unfit for leadership. It was finally clear to them as it always had been to him. It had taken extreme measures to finally get them to see, but in the end it was laid plainly in front of him. Once he took care of the Rogue life could finally return to normal and any question of his claim to his Pack Leader status could be swept into the past where it belonged.

He dropped the dagger and stepped over the body of (f/n)’s little brother, not even bothering to acknowledge him on his way to confront the Rogue. He shifted into his own hybrid form and roared. Dok’s bloodline stemmed from grey wolves rather than the smaller red wolves of (f/n)’s family. His ancestors originated in the Northern Rocky Mountains, and his size and strength spoke of generations of wolves who had thrived in miserable conditions. He held the advantages of pure muscle strength and size over the Rogue, and he knew it. They had been the reason he’d been the victor of all his fights, and he saw no reason that they wouldn’t give him the victory over (f/n) now.

What Dok had forgotten was that he had hampered (f/n)’s ability in the Arena by threatening the life of her little brother. She’d thrown that fight to save Dan’s life. Now, not only had he taken away the last incentive for her to restrain herself, he’d fueled her determination to end him. Dok had underestimated his opponent for the last time.

 

As (f/n) answered Dok’s challenge, Hanji, Erwin, and Mike moved quickly to their previously planned positions to best assist and protect their friends. Mike had chosen a perch on the highest riser overlooking the whole arena. He hastily assembled his sniper rifle, setting the barrel’s supports near the granite lip and sprawling out on his stomach slightly behind and to the left of the weapon. He scanned the area through his scope, expecting Dok’s men to make an underhanded attack on either (f/n) or Levi while they were distracted. As row after row of abandoned risers filled his scope, he laughed to himself. Dok’s loyal followers had deserted him, blending in with the rest of the crowd to escape. Those who had first appeared to rally around their Pack Leader were escaping through an exit that was obscured behind the dais.

Erwin and Hanji moved down to the lower levels. Hanji levelled her tranquilizer rifle at the werewolves below, using the low wall separating the spectators from the arena floor to steady her aim. She wouldn’t use it unless (f/n) presented a threat to anyone other than Dok. Erwin stayed close to protect Hanji while she concentrated on her task. He glanced at the Beta’s trembling fingers, then back up to the tension in her jaw.

“If you would rather switch places, I’m fine with that.”

Hanji held her breath for a long moment, then slowly exhaled and caught Erwin’s eye. “No, I want to do this. This is my research, my responsibility.”

Erwin nodded. He could respect that.

 

Levi reached the dais and almost skidded across in his haste to reach Dan. After quickly examining the boy, he noted that there was only the slice to the right side of his neck and that the wound wasn’t spurting bright red blood anymore. He stripped his shirt off and wadded it up to use as a makeshift bandage, then placed his knee over it and rested his weight on the boy’s neck to provide enough pressure to keep the werewolf from bleeding his life away before help could arrive. “It’ll be ok. We’ll get you out of this. You have to make it to our wedding, after all. (F/n) wants you to be her witness.” There was no response, and Levi hadn’t expected one. Dan was still breathing, and that was enough for now.

The two Pack Leaders circled each other, looking for openings and weaknesses in which to grab and claw and rend. (F/n) panted heavily, lost in the Madness. The only thing she saw was her mortal enemy. Razor sharp claws caught and reflected the afternoon light as she brought her hands up to guard herself, readying to lash out at the first opportunity. The werewolves emitted low growls almost subconsciously, the low rumble a precursor to an attack. Dok feinted with his right, trying to see how fast (f/n) could react to an attack. She merely leaned out of its way, still circling and waiting for an opening. She dodged a second in the same manner, reading from his body language that he wasn’t putting his full effort into the strike. Dok sneered. “What, afraid to get up close and personal?” (F/n) merely kept her eyes focused on his neck, waiting for him to strike.

Her lack of response pissed him off, and he put his full weight into his third strike. This is what (f/n) had been waiting for. She ducked under the blow, having anticipated it from his stance. She crouched and drove her shoulder into his lower abdomen as she grabbed and tore at his hamstrings, knocking him to the Arena floor and severing his muscles with her claws at the same time. Dok barely had time to protect his neck with his chin before (f/n) landed on him. He brought his arms up to guard his ribcage from attack. He tried to push her off of him by using his legs, and howled in surprise and pain when his limbs refused to obey him properly. Dok dropped his guard, and (f/n) went in for the kill.

She drove her sharp claws through the soft tissue of Dok’s belly and up through his diaphragm, not stopping her thrust until she felt the beating muscle of his heart brush against the back of her hand. Thick dark blood poured from the mouth of the werewolf below her as the fluid filled his shredded lungs. She twisted and pulled, her sharp claws rending the arteries and veins keeping Dok’s heart connected to his body as she removed his still-beating heart from the cavity she had created in his chest.

The realization of his defeat was the final expression Dok’s face would ever make.

 

(F/n) stood, her defeated opponent’s blood and viscera dripping from her as she searched for signs of new threats. Her gaze landed on her wounded brother lying on the dais with a man’s knee pressed to his throat.

Levi saw (f/n) turn in his direction, her ruby red eyes landing on him. As snarls began to emanate from her he realized that from (f/n)'s perspective he looked like he was trying to kill her brother, not save him. He held his hand out in supplication, appealing to her to stop her advance.

“(F/n), I can’t move. If I move he’ll die.”

She roared at the man to get off of her brother but he wouldn’t move. He refused to listen. She dropped Dok’s bloody heart and charged at him, intending to strike him down for daring to assault her only remaining kin. The unexpected scent of her intended mate caught her attention and she halted mid-stride, bewilderment washing away her fury. She tilted her head to the side and peered at the man safeguarding her brother. She tested the air again. Realization slammed into her, red orbs widening in recognition.

“Levi?”

A dart struck her in the left side of her neck and she crumpled to the arena floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Dear Readers, we have reached the 50K word mark! If you'd told me at the beginning of December that I would ever write anything this big I'd have cried with laughter. Yet here we are! Don't worry, we aren't finished with our journey just yet ;)
> 
> Also, Google Translate told me “Oh, non. Pas lui. S’il vous plait, lui non. Ne le tuez pas.” means "Oh, no. Not him. Please, not him. Don't kill him." I'm hoping it didn't lie.
> 
> I want to make sure, because I'm not sure if I have or not, but I want to make sure I give credit to Sciencefictioness. Her fic Red Heat has consciously and unconsciously inspired me in how I've created and shaped my were characters. If you haven't, you need to read it. It's here: [Red Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3948190). It's hands down one of my favorite ereris of all time.


	24. The Calcic Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY I'm back! Sorry to have made you all wait so long for an update. The convention and jujitsu camp went wonderfully, and I'm now planning November's. At least I can breathe a little and get our adventure to a conclusion before that happens.

Levi sat in the calcic spring, pushing the balls of his feet against the stones littering the floor of the basin as he tried to relax enough for the warm water to work its magic. He’d been ordered there by Hanji after three days of either sitting by (f/n)’s bedside or working through his frustration and feelings of helplessness on their punching bags while Hanji inspected his comatose lover’s wounds in privacy. When the beta werewolf had come out of their bedroom to update him on (f/n)’s progress and had to catch him from falling over in exhaustion, she had ordered him to ‘sit down before he fell down’. Had he not been so obviously wrecked from both his physical ordeal at the hands of Dok’s men and emotional whiplash from watching over (f/n) he would have argued the point. Instead, he nodded dumbly and stumbled towards the spring in hope that the minerals in the natural spa would help soothe him enough to follow doctor’s orders.

 He closed his eyes and sank down into the water up to his neck, letting his shoulders rest against the natural slope of the basin. This was the first time in days that he’d given himself a chance to pause. From meeting Cedric to being kidnapped and tortured to watching helplessly as his lover fought and won against her worst enemy...he’d hardly had a moment to process it all. Now, though, he wanted to _stop_ thinking for once and just exist in the moment. He couldn’t quite push his worry over (f/n)’s condition out of his mind, but he was at least trying to take Hanji’s recommendation seriously.

 “Hey there, lover.”

 Levi turned his head as (f/n) padded slowly towards the edge of the spring. He leapt up and almost lost his balance as he stood to assist his intended into the water. He was so concerned about making sure she didn’t injure herself that he barely noticed she was clad only in a towel. He held her hand as she stepped into the water and shed the covering as she sank beneath the surface. Bruises and cuts still littered her skin. Even with her legendary werewolf regeneration speed her wounds were still healing. They had faded more than had she been human, but the evidence of the fight with Dok still riled Levi. He shoved the rage down and calmed himself after a few moments, not wanting to confront his lingering anger right then.

 Levi breathed in deeply, and then forced himself to relax and smile at his lover. It was weak, but he still managed it. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

 “Like I rose from the dead.” Levi snorted a laugh in spite of himself.

(F/n) settled into the sandy area next to Levi and stretched, then curled up next to him. He tensed for a moment as he masked a sharp twinge of pain from his still-healing ribs, and then placed a tentative arm around her shoulders. “Is this okay? I’m not hurting you am I?”

 She gave him a look that spoke volumes about how _not_ fragile she was. He rolled his eyes in return, and then pulled her to him. “Heavens forbid I be considerate.”

 (F/n) could read Levi’s underlying concern for her through his smartassery. Hanji had filled her in on how little sleep he had gotten as he’d stayed by her side. It had taken Hanji a bit of convincing for Levi to allow her into where his intended was resting, and even then the beta had to flash her medical credentials before he acquiesced. If the others had commented to each other fondly about how much Levi had been taking on Alpha characteristics he appeared not to notice. The only reason he wasn’t waiting impatiently by her bedside when she’d finally woke was because Hanji had threatened to physically carry him to the spring to relax before he hurt himself and gave her two patients to take care of.

 She pulled back and turned his head to look at her, shining golden eyes meeting concerned grey. “Hey. I’m alive. Dok’s dead. I’m still here.”

 He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed out, finally letting some of the tension from the past several days bleed out from his body. “I know, but you almost weren’t.” He closed his eyes. “I...I could have lost you out there and there wasn’t a fucking thing I could have done about it.”

She snorted. “Yeah, getting between two crazed Alpha Pack Leaders in the middle of a deathmatch is not a wise move for anyone, especially a human.”

 Levi muttered under his breath. “Yeah, we may have to change that in the near future.”

 “Yeah.” (F/n) blinked and sat up. “Wait, what?”

 “You heard me.”

 (F/n) crawled into Levi’s lap and looked into his eyes again, searching for the intent behind his words. “Are you sure? I don’t want you doing this out of some misguided urge to protect me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at ‘misguided’. (F/n) blushed but didn’t avert her eyes. “You know what I mean. Becoming a werewolf is a huge decision, and I want to make sure you’re doing it for the right reasons, not from a knee-jerk reaction to seeing me injured.”

He sighed. “I know.” He paused and ran his hands up (f/n)’s sides before continuing, the subconscious need to reassure himself that she was indeed alive and in his arms exerting itself. “It’s not. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually. While the fight made me think about it more seriously, it’s not a new conversation I’ve been having with myself.” Levi looked up into (f/n)’s golden eyes, his feelings shining through his own silver-grey ones clearly for the first time in days. He took her head in his hands and kissed her softly, relishing the feeling of her warm lips on his before he spoke again. “Make me your mate.”

(F/n) gasped at the words in surprise, then kissed him again with more force than she’d intended. He hissed at the flicker of pain on his jawline as her fingers accidentally brushed a bruise, and then ignored it to deepen their kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip then tilting his head to the side in invitation. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted them willingly to let him in.

The kiss threatened to consume them both, the roiling emotions from the past several days mixing with relief at being together again and pushing them to strengthen their bond. Levi slid his hands down her back and gripped her hips, pulling (f/n)’s body against his and letting his hands roam over her cheeks as the kiss turned from loving to heated. (F/n) shifted closer in Levi’s lap and felt his rapidly hardening erection press against her lower belly as he slid a hand up and gripped the nape of her neck, keeping the pace of the kiss slow and languid as he started to rock her lightly against him.

She smiled against his lips as she felt his cock twitch against her skin. “Hey there. Missed me, did you?”

“You know it.” His need for her threaded through him and spilled over into his voice, sending answering shivers of need down (f/n)’s spine to pool in between her thighs.

“Missed you too.” She rose up over him and reached down, positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance, then slid him slowly inside of her until she was seated tightly against him. Levi let a low groan spill from his lips. He hadn’t expected her to be ready for sex for another few days, but (f/n) clearly had other ideas.

“Fuck, you feel good.” He looked up into her eyes, revelling in the clear gold of her irises that had come so close to being only a memory. “I finally have you right where you belong.” She smiled and started to rock slightly, enjoying the feeling of Levi stretching her inside and filling her up in all the right places. He slid his hands to her hips to help her move, enjoying the sight of his lover in his lap. Levi rubbed his thumbs across her hipbones, watching as her stomach muscles flexed and relaxed in turn with each roll of her hips. He could feel how fucking _tight_ she was every time he slid inside, and it made him even harder knowing that it was just for him. Part of him wanted to sink his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder and take her, make her keen loud enough to echo off of the cavern walls, but the larger part knew he needed to let her lead. He leaned back against the edge of the spring and smiled.

“Take what you need, sweetheart.” 

(F/n) moaned at Levi’s words and clenched around him. He bucked his hips up into her almost involuntarily at the sensation and (f/n) grinned at him before settling back into their lazy rhythm, leaning back against his thighs to give him a better view of his cock sliding in and out of her. She grinned as his eyes dropped down between them and sped her motions up slightly to give him a show. Levi’s mouth dropped open, no longer able to catch his breath fully as he watched. The water of the spring filled the space between their bodies over and over, creating swirls and eddies as (f/n) moved, slightly obscuring the view of his cock sinking into her with each movement.

Pulling (f/n) forward, he took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, pulling a loud moan from his lover. She arched her back and threaded her fingers through his onyx-black hair to pull him closer. He bit lightly and she shuddered, whimpering as the pain and pleasure shot through her. (F/n)’s voice filled the room with little moans and sighs, and _fuck_ if the sounds didn’t turn him on. He circled the tip of his tongue around the stiffened peak and sucked again, drawing more sinful sounds from her before switching his focus to the other one. He could feel her start to tighten on his shaft rhythmically as she moved faster, small splashes of water striking his chest and shoulders.  

He lifted his head from her breasts and looked up, watching her face as he started fucking into her. “That’s it. _That’s_ it, (f/n).” Levi licked his thumb, and then slid it between them to rub her clit lightly as she rocked against him. He could feel his orgasm beginning to pool in his belly and frowned in concentration. He wanted to hold back, make her finish before he did. A deep growl rumbled through him as she sank down on him, taking him all the way inside her as she chased the added stimulation from his hand.

(F/n)’s face was slack, caught up in the sensation of Levi inside her, one arm around her waist and the other between them. Waves of sensation started to lick up her spine and she gave into them, riding Levi more urgently. It felt so _right_ to have him between her thighs, so perfect. She never wanted this moment to end. Keening whines slipped out from her with each thrust, Levi hitting that perfect spot inside her.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Levi, right _there_.” He gripped (f/n)’s hips and thrust harder, forcing a moan from his lover as he increased the pace. He could tell from how tight she’d gotten that she was close to her tipping point, and damned if he wasn’t going to make her come with his cock buried deep inside her. The sound of their wet skin slapping against each other as he thrust over and over was bringing him closer to his own release, and he clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold off. It was nigh on impossible, though, with (f/n) chanting his name.

“Levi, Levi, fuck, don’t stop, Levi, don’t stop _please!”_ He could feel his gut starting to clench and orgasm rapidly approach as (f/n)’s inner walls held him tight. All of a sudden he felt them flutter rapidly and she clamped down on him, muscles rigid as her release tore through her.

“Fuck, _Levi!”_ He held her through it as much as he could, but his own orgasm ripped through him and he shouted as he came. “Fuck, yes, (f/n)!” His whole body was wracked with spasms as he filled her, his release singing through his veins as he held his intended close. He wasn’t sure if he was supporting her or clinging to her to support himself, but he didn’t care either way. She was alive, and she was _his._ It was all that mattered.


	25. Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: discussion of violence, grief, loss of family

Levi stroked (f/n)’s back as she clung to him, her muscles turning languid and her weight settling onto him as she relaxed. He ran his fingers along her spine, tracing the ridges of bone and ripples of muscle under her skin as he delayed speaking as long as he could. He knew what he had to say would shatter her all over again, and (f/n) deserved every moment of peace they could steal.

He felt warm lips press against his neck as she hummed her contentment into his skin. He turned his head to kiss her cheek in kind, then sighed. It had to be now, before he chickened out completely and let her find out from someone else. Levi shifted and resettled (f/n) in his lap, leaning his forehead against hers and stealing one more small kiss before pulling back.  He watched as the lazy sated grin fell from her face, and winced as a moue of concern replaced it.

“What is it, love?” Spikes of trepidation shot down her spine. She knew Levi’s face almost better than her own, and the wariness and concern written in the creases of his forehead and the slight frown on his lips shone as bright as a beacon to her.

Another sigh escaped him, and then he breathed in deeply, steeling himself for her reaction. “It’s...it’s about Dan.” He couldn’t quite meet her sharp gaze, settling instead for focusing on the tip of her nose. 

“What. What about Dan?” Her voice filled with concern, changing to rising hysteria as he forced the words past his lips.

“He...didn’t make it. He bled out before help could arrive.”

“Bled out? What do you mean he _bled out_? When the hell was he attacked?”

Levi’s eyes met hers and widened in shock. _Fuck, she doesn’t remember._ “(F/n), what’s the last thing you remember before waking up here?”

 (F/n) stared at Levi for a moment, processing what he said, then her eyes flicked over his shoulder as she thought hard. “I remember…fuck, it’s so hazy. I remember heading to the Shiganshina compound to find Dok...the taste of pemmican from my childhood...and the rest is just a haze, emotions really. Then I woke up here.” 

“Shit.” He ran his hands up her sides and drew in another breath, then let it out slowly. _It had to be me that tells her. Fuck you, fate._ “Dok used Dan against you. He hurt him to send you into a frenzy, apparently figuring that you would become so unhinged that you’d throw all caution to the wind and be easier to take down. He clearly doesn’t know you like I do.” He smirked in pride, but it slid off his face when he spoke again. “He slit Dan’s throat while you watched.”

The memory of Dan sliding to the ground rose up through the haze and slammed into her. She could clearly see Dok slicing through the side of her brother’s neck and feeling the rage and horror consume her as she looked on, unable to reach her brother in time to ward off the blow. “Oh, oh God.” She covered her mouth, holding in emotions threatening to spill forth.

Levi dropped his eyes. “I did everything I knew how to keep him alive, but it wasn’t enough. He fought hard to stay awake, to see his sister slaughter their family’s tormenter. I’m fairly sure he saw you triumph before he died.” He reached for (f/n), reaching for comfort where he felt he no longer had a right to do so, and then let his hands fall back into the water around them.

(F/n) bit her knuckle to hold in the sobs as long as she could, then suddenly reached for Levi and threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly as if he was her anchor. He jerked, startled, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the shudders wracking her body as she cried, and he felt lost. He’d been so sure that she’d leave him over this, over his failure to save her brother, but instead she was clinging to him as if her sanity depended on it.

Little animalistic whimpers escaped her every now and again between choking sobs. Levi awkwardly stroked her lower back, attempting to comfort his intended. “Let it out, (f/n). Don’t hold it inside where it can hurt.” (F/n) abruptly sat back and _howled_ , pouring all her rage and frustration and grief into the sound as it echoed through the cavern and up through the hole in the roof. Clan members would later state they could hear it as far as ten miles away, even through the forest. It set Levi’s ears ringing for several hours afterward.

She sagged back into Levi’s arms, emotionally and physically wrung out. Tiny hitching sobs still shook her, but the immediate storm had passed. There would be more tears later, for years to come, but for now (f/n) needed rest. Levi pulled her head to his and kissed the tip of her ear, burying his face in her hair for a moment to gather his own strength. “It’s not good to stay in the spring for too long, you run the risk of getting overheated.” He grabbed her hips to move her back as he rose, the water streaming from his waist as he held out his hand to help (f/n) out of the calcic spring. He grabbed a towel and dried her off, then haphazardly wrapped another around his waist before taking her hand and guiding her back to their bedroom.   

Once they were inside Levi rummaged through their drawers to find them both pyjamas, but (f/n) made a face and shook her head. “No, I’m tired of being in here. I’m ready to rejoin the world for a little while.”

Levi nodded and traded the pyjamas for casual clothes. “The others are out in the living area if you feel up to company. I’m actually surprised Hanji hasn’t already begun pounding on our door.”

That drew an unexpected giggle from (f/n), and Levi relaxed. “I know. Usually she doesn't miss an opportunity like this.”

When they entered the living area Levi and (f/n) could see why they’d been left alone for so long. Mike was sitting in Hanji’s lap, clearly keeping her pinned down and distracted for as long as possible while the couple had much needed time to themselves. Erwin sat to Hanji’s right, surreptitiously holding onto the Beta’s feet while giving her a foot massage. Once Hanji saw the pair enter the room, though, she managed to dislodge Mike from her lap, tipping him onto the floor and sending him sprawling. She ignored the surprise written on everyone’s faces and made straight for (f/n). “How’s my favorite patient? Everything ok?”

(F/n) nodded. She could tell that Hanji was beside herself with worry, no doubt the howling hadn’t helped allay any fears for her patient, but she wasn’t about to jump all over two people who were recovering from a harrowing ordeal. Hanji stared at (f/n) for a moment longer, her physician’s eyes searching for any signs that she would have to order her patient back to bed, and then nodded. “You look ok, and your numbers are in normal ranges. Don’t push yourself just yet, though. You are still in recovery.” (F/n) nodded again.

Hanji stepped aside as Levi led (f/n) to a space on the cushions that the others had cleared for them, and she rejoined Mike in her former spot. (F/n) smiled at the others, allaying any lingering concerns about her health. “Guys, I’m _fine_. Really.” She let a ghost of her Alpha bleed into her voice as her eyes flashed gold, just enough to make everyone stop treating her as if she were fragile but not force them into submission. She was relieved to see the overly concerned expressions drop off of her friend’s faces, even if the awkward silence lingered for longer.

Erwin leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees. “I’m sorry about Dan, (f/n). I’m sorry for underestimating Dok’s capability for violence. I wish...I wish I could have moved faster.” Unshed tears welled in both their eyes, the sincerity in Erwin’s voice striking (f/n) in the heart. She reached over and squeezed his knee. “I know. No one could. This wasn’t anyone’s fault but Dok’s.” Everyone nodded, even if internal doubts still lingered. 

Hanji clapped her hands, startling everyone out of their thoughts. “Right. That’s enough. I can almost see storm clouds forming in the ceiling from this gloomy atmosphere.” She winked at (f/n), who was more than happy for the distraction. “Didn’t I overhear something about a certain onyx-haired man in this room finally willing to turn?” 

The others’ heads whipped towards Levi, who at that moment was caught between wanting to throw a pillow at the Beta and sink into the cushions. He wasn’t the best with emotions under normal circumstances, and the emotional whiplash from the last few days had frayed his last nerve. “Damnit, Shitty Glasses, that was _our_ announcement to make.”

Hanji rolled her eyes. “If I’d left it up to you we’d be waiting another three months while you drove yourself crazy planning the perfect moment to announce your decision. Now you can move past the _if_ and move onto the _when._ ”

(F/n) did throw a pillow at her friend on her future mate’s behalf, and then stuck her tongue out. “You just want an opportunity to get drunk and blame your shenanigans on alcohol. Watch out, Mike, she’s feisty after a couple of glasses.” It was Hanji’s turn for embarrassment, and Mike’s eyes widened. The laughter that filled the room washed the last of the tension and gloom from the den.


	26. Ceremonies

(F/n) and Levi decided on a small intimate ceremony at the justice of the peace’s office rather than a large church wedding. Both of them knew that the wolf pack ceremony would be large and ostentatious, and the thought of more than one extravagant wedding exhausted them. Hanji had other ideas, but they were able to talk her out of her wedding planning by putting her in charge of the pack ceremony coordination.

The ceremony at City Hall was short, lasting only about ten minutes. Both of them said their vows and exchanged rings while their friends looked on with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. (F/n) and Levi invited only Hanji, Mike, and Erwin to witness their union and provide the necessary signatures to make the marriage official according to human law. Hanji managed to sniffle through the whole ceremony, and (f/n) smiled at the smudges of mascara on Mike’s shoulder left by Hanji’s tears.

The official pack ceremonies were to take place two weeks later, giving both the newlyweds and the organizers time to prepare. Normally several months would have been needed to contact the packs bordering the Shiganshina lands and arrange for them to attend the ceremonies, but representatives from the surrounding clans had been meeting with (f/n) since word leaked about Nile’s death to extend their condolences and formalize inter-pack negotiations. Once they were informed that the ceremonies would be taking place almost immediately, the representatives stayed on to witness the ascension of the new Pack Leader and her bonding ceremony for their clans.

Erwin and Hanji elected themselves (f/n)’s temporary seconds in order to deal with the logistics of several hundred weres camping outside their den. Hanji had been incredibly helpful locating lodging for the additional werewolves, many of whom refused to stay in town with humans. Most of the Shiganshinan pack had followed (f/n) from their lands after the fight, their instincts telling them to stay close to their new leader as she recovered from her victory. None of them wanted to return to their ancestral lands without her.

Shelter, food, and facilities for the pack were only some of the issues. Cedric donated hardware supplies to build temporary platforms on which tents could be erected, keeping the floors of the tents off of the cold ground. The stream nearby provided clean water for drinking, cooking, and bathing, and the clan’s hunters were able to track an abundance of prey in the area surrounding (f/n)’s den. The land had remained practically untouched for years by Erwin’s pack, and the wildlife had rebuilt their numbers in the interval. The pack could feast off the land for quite some time without overhunting.

When (f/n) had awoken some of the alphas had returned to their ancestral home, mostly to clean up the arena and set things to rights after the battle and subsequent chaos. Not all of Dok’s supporters had fled after the battle, and two were caught in the Great Hall stuffing valuables into sacks. Nothing more was heard from them after their capture, and if they disappeared during all the upheaval no one questioned it. Any evidence of Dok’s time as Pack Leader was removed from the Great Hall, and the portraits of (f/n)’s ancestors were restored throughout the building. Nile had ordered them to be burned, but members of the resistance had rescued them and stored the paintings in attics and cupboards for safekeeping. Any remaining Dok supporters had been arrested and kept in the cells below the arena to await judgement from the newest Pack Leader after the ceremony.

In less than two weeks all of the evidence of Dok’s time as Pack Leader and the atrocities he’d committed during his reign had been wiped away. The emotional scars he had inflicted on the Shiganshina pack would take much longer to disappear, but it was a good start.

When the alphas returned they beheld a transformation. The tents outside of (f/n)’s den had been moved to the far side of the stream, and several platforms had been erected in their place. A multi-level wooden dais was located to one side, with risers to either side of it covered in red and gold cushions. The dais faced west, into the setting sun. In front of the dais a large circular area had been cleared of any bushes and trees, the stumps pulled up and the resulting holes filled in and patched over. Brass torch holders had been placed at the edge of the circle to demarcate the area from the rest of the field. Picnic tables had been set along the other side, across from the dais, enough to accommodate the entire pack and then some. As the alphas watched, pack members placed an ornate rug and a high-backed wooden throne onto the main platform. The throne itself was newly built and simple in design, only meant to stand in for the ornately carved one still located in the Great Hall.

Erwin, Hanji, and Mike had all but moved in to (f/n) and Levi’s home during all the preparations. The men were still able to work remotely thanks to Levi’s satellite connection, but Erwin had closed the offices for the length of the celebration. New Pack Leaders were rare, since most only ascended after the death of the previous leader, and werewolves led very long lives. Having a new Pack Leader ascend, bonding to their mate, _and_ welcoming a new member to their pack was definitely cause for celebration. Erwin knew Levi would be a mess internally trying to ready himself for so many changes at once, and Erwin had extended his leave of absence for as long as he needed. Getting used to being a werewolf would affect Levi in many ways, and he needed that time to adjust, not to mention understand his new role as the Pack Leader’s mate within the Shiganshina clan. Erwin smiled to himself as he watched Levi pace the living area of his and (f/n)’s home. His wedding ring glinted in the light from the candles as he cracked his knuckles in agitation.

“All right, Eyebrows, tell me again why I have to shift in front of the entire clan?”

“It’s pack tradition. All weres of age undergo their first transition in front of the pack members and thereby claim their official position within the pack. It’s their first presentation as an adult werewolf, as their status also presents at the same time. Alpha, beta, omega, and Pack Leader traits all present during the first shift.” 

“Does my status as the Pack Leader’s husband mean nothing then?”

Erwin shrugged. “It does, as far as any mate’s status does. You’re still in a leadership position no matter what, but pack hierarchy is built on more than a mate’s status. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. You’re clearly no omega, and werewolf traits tend to mirror the were’s human ones. The least you’ll present as is a beta. Not that there’s anything wrong with being an omega, mind you. Being a gatherer rather than a hunter in a were pack is still an honorable position. I know you’re not the type to sit around and weave cloth, though.”

Levi snorted. “No.” He paced some more, and then threw his hands in the air. “Fuck it.” he crossed over to the seating area and plopped down next to Erwin. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out slowly. “All right. Let’s go over this one last time.”

Erwin smiled at his friend. “ All right, one last time, even though I know you’ve had the entire ceremony memorized since I first told you.” He shifted and leaned forward, facing Levi more than he was before. “The first evening’s ceremony will be to formally recognize (f/n) as Shiganshinan Pack Leader. You aren’t technically part of the pack at that point, so you won’t sit on the dais beside her. Immediately after will be your wedding ceremony and formal induction into the pack. It’s...a bit different than a human wedding. You’ll finally get to see a lot of the werewolf side of things. You’ve seen some, more than most, but these are ceremonies that are never allowed to be viewed by outsiders. You’ll receive your turning bite from (f/n), the first of two you’ll receive. There’s a possibility you may turn that night. The sooner a were turns after receiving a bite, the stronger the wolf side will be. In any case, three days seems to be the maximum time needed for a were to present as a wolf.” 

“What if I don’t turn at all?”

“You die. I won’t lie, there’s a small but significant chance that could happen. Your body could reject the bite. It’s only happened when someone is attacked and forced to turn against their will, so I don’t foresee it being a problem. The second bite will be the formal mating bite. You have to be turned for this one, since human teeth wouldn’t leave the imprint necessary to stake a claim.”

Levi nodded. “Right. Well, we’d better start getting ready. Sunset’s approaching, and I’m not about to keep a lady waiting. She gets vicious when she’s pissed.” A lecherous smile formed on his lips. “Maybe I should make her wait.”

Erwin rolled his eyes. “Save it for after the ceremonies, loverboy.” He shoved Levi lightly towards the bedroom. “Go get changed.”

______

Levi had been prepared for another suit, maybe something akin to a formal toga. He was not prepared for the outfit laid out on the bed before him. A fur-lined leather kilt was placed on the corner of the bed, with fur-covered boots on the floor beneath it. He looked around, but no other garments were laid out with it. He picked up the kilt to examine it, and found a hand-carved wooden box hiding underneath. He set the kilt down and picked up the box instead, opening it and peering inside. Three items lay on rich green velvet; an ivory amulet bearing the sigil of the Shiganshina clan, a ceremonial dagger, and a cream coloured envelope addressed to him. Setting aside the other items, Levi opened the envelope and removed the note inside. It read:

 

_Dearest Levi,_

_It is a tradition within our tribe for lovers to give handmade tokens of affection to one another during courtship. Our own courtship has been everything but traditional, but I wanted to at least preserve something of our ways within our time together. One is an amulet with the sigil of our clan on one side, and is blank on the other. The blank side was traditionally reserved for warriors in battle to keep a recorded tally of their kills, but is more often used nowadays to record important dates or sayings special to the person it belongs to. It is worn close to one’s heart, and I would hope that this is where you would keep it, as you keep my heart close to yours._

_The second is a dagger made by one of our clan artisans. The blade is obsidian, and the handle is made from the antler of a deer I brought down as my first kill when I became of age. I ask that if it meets your approval, wear it along with your kilt on your left side. There is a place on the belt to hold such a weapon._

_Words cannot express how much I am looking forward to seeing you soon. Two weeks has been far too long to wait to be alone with you._

 

_All my love,_

_(F/n)_

 

Levi smiled softly to himself as he set the note to the side. (F/n) had clearly put thought and care into her gifts, showing her regard for him both as a Pack Leader and as a mate. He slipped the thong of the amulet over his head, adjusting the ends of the cord to make sure the amulet hung directly over his heart, then slipped the dagger into the loops on his left. He finished dressing for the coronation ceremony and looked at himself in the mirror.

The view staring back at him was of a Shiganshina warrior ready for a hunt. Gone was the modern bounty hunter; in his place stood something darker, more feral. The eyes staring back at him filled with yearning to hunt down a fresh kill for his clan, to provide and protect even if it cost him his life. Levi could almost feel as if he stood beside his own ancestors, a line unbroken back to the early days of man. The distant sound of drums reached his ears as Erwin knocked on the door. The Pack Leader wore his own kilt, although his furs were black instead of brown-grey. The sigil of his own clan hung on a leather cord similar to Levi’s and a steel blade hung at his side. The only indication that Erwin was a Pack Leader was the thin silver circlet on his brow.

Levi stared for a moment at Erwin’s forehead. “I thought it’d be gold.”

Erwin touched the circlet and smiled. “I’m a Pack Leader, but not the main one of my clan. Gold is reserved for the highest rank. Ready?” 

Levi breathed in, and then let it out in a huff. “Let’s go. Have I ever mentioned how I’m not a fan of ceremonies? Because I’m so fucking not.” 

Erwin let out a roar of laughter as he shut the bedroom door behind them. “It’s good for you, builds character. Besides, you’ll have many more in your future.” 

“Oh, _yay_.”

 

 


	27. White Wedding

(F/n) waited in the shadows on the edges of the clearing as drums beat an upbeat rhythm for the guests. Festivities had officially begun earlier that evening, long rectangular tables laden with food and drink lining the packed-dirt space in front of the dais. Dancers clad in decorated buckskin performed to music throughout the day and into the early evening. She could see Hanji off in the middle of the crowd near a large bonfire, speaking to several Pack Leaders from neighbouring tribes. She caught Hanji’s eye and the beta excused herself, making her way over to her friend.

 “Heya beautiful how’s everything?”

The alpha hitched the heavy ceremonial cloak across her shoulders for what felt like the fifteenth time that evening. The thick white wolf fur weighed a ton, both physically and emotionally. _The last person I saw wearing this was my father._ “I’m holding up, I think. I want to just get this ceremony over with, to be honest. It’s all the _waiting._ I managed through the preparations, because it kept me busy, but now…” She trailed off, at a loss for words and wished Levi was by her side to help take the edge off of her impatience.

Hanji gave her a small smile. “I understand. Although, it shouldn’t be too much longer now.” As she spoke, one of the attendants struck a ceremonial cymbal three times, signalling for everyone to find their places. “Looks like everything is about to start.” She straightened (f/n)’s cloak across her shoulders, making sure the golden chain holding it closed hung evenly. She took (f/n)’s chin lightly in her hand. “Hey, look at me.”

(F/n) blinked. “What?”

 “You’re gonna do great. You’re what this pack needs in a leader. You’ve got this. And besides, you’ll have me up there with you as your Second.” Hanji winked. “No more going it alone anymore.”

 “You’re right.” (F/n) brightened, a smile crossing her lips for the first time since the cloak was laid across her shoulders.

 “Of course I am! See you on the dais shortly.” With that, Hanji squeezed (f/n)’s shoulders and kissed the side of her cheek. She turned and walked around the gathered clan members, climbing the risers to the side of the dais and taking her seat to the right of the topmost platform, behind where the Shiganshina shaman stood.

She could hear the drums changing rhythm, officially announcing her presence to the gathering. Her heartbeat sped up to match the beat. She breathed the evening air deep into her lungs and forced all outward signs of nervousness from herself, enjoying the scent of cedar and sage burning in the ceremonial braziers, mixed with sweetgrass in special honor of her status as a female Pack Leader. _Here goes nothing._

As (f/n) stepped out from the line of trees the flickering light from the bonfire reflected off of the white fur of the cloak. The movement caught everyone’s attention and she watched the crowd ripple as everyone turned to watch her procession. _One, two, pause. Not too fast, don’t want to seem too excited, but not too slow either - it’ll look like I’m unprepared._ The beat of the drums helped her keep the tempo of her procession even, but all too soon (f/n) found herself at the foot of the dais. The attendants lined along the sides of the steps knelt and lifted the hem of the cloak, preventing it from catching as the alpha climbed to the top of the dais and spreading it behind her. As her foot touched the platform, the shaman raised her hand and the drumming abruptly ceased. She lowered her hand and addressed the crowd.

 “Let there be peace in the East, so let it be.

Let there be peace in the South, so let it be.

Let there be peace in the West, so let it be.

Let there be peace in the North, so let it be.

Let there be peace through all the Worlds.

So let it be.”

 “Kneel, Child of the Forest", the shaman commanded. “Kneel and receive Our Mother’s blessing upon you.” The werewolf knelt and bowed her head, and the shaman laid her hand upon it. “In the name of our gods and the spirits of our ancestors, we give thanks for all those who have shared with us their lives, their wisdom and their love. On this sacred day of ascension, we give thanks especially for the blessings bequeathed to (f/n) of Shiganshina by her ancestors of blood and spirit, both those newly departed and those of old. May her life prove long and fruitful, blessed by the Spirits, and may her line continue unbroken for as long as we are upon this earth.” (F/n) was thankful that she was kneeling. Her eyes shined with unshed tears as she thought of her brother, and how she wished he could have been with her to share this moment. A small gust of wind sent the flames in the braziers nearest her fluttering, and she swore she could feel her brother’s presence for only a moment. She smiled and blinked back her tears.

 She stepped back and addressed the crowd again. “Are there any who would stand against (f/n) in her pledge to lead the Shiganshina Pack? Are there any who would challenge her?” Not so much as a sigh passed over the gathering, lest the noise be taken as a protest. The shaman waited the customary five seconds, then smiled. “Rise, Child of the Forest, and allow your clan to greet its new Pack Leader.”

Cheers and howls of welcome and celebration erupted from the gathered werewolves, and (f/n) grinned, seeing Cedric and other members of her pack in the front of the crowd waving at her wildly.

The shaman stepped forward and the gathering fell silent once more. “We not only gain a Pack Leader today, but a new member to our clan as well. Approach, Levi of the Ackermans.”  Hanji stepped forward to stand at her friend's side. She unclasped the heavy wolf fur cloak and lifted it from (f/n)’s shoulders, revealing a white fringed buckskin dress, trimmed with more white wolf fur at the neckline and hem. A belt covered with silver wolf designs cinched the waist; otherwise the dress was unadorned. Handing the Pack Leader’s cloak to an attendant, Hanji lifted a red woven blanket trimmed in more wolf designs and placed it around (f/n)’s shoulders.

 Erwin placed a woven blue blanket trimmed in stylized black bears around Levi’s shoulders as the drumming began again, this time accompanied by several singers. Levi exhaled sharply, and Erwin leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “Go get her, tiger.” Levi shot him a scowl as Erwin grinned, but the remark had the intended effect on him, calming him down and breaking his nervousness. He stepped forward from his side of the treeline, and he and Erwin began their own procession toward the far side of the bonfire in the center of the clearing. Levi could see (f/n) stepping down from the dais and walking toward it from the opposite end to join him, and he couldn’t fully suppress a smile as she reached his side. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and murmured softly, “You did fantastic.” She beamed back at him, her grin lighting up her entire face for a moment, and she squeezed his hand back before letting go. Hanji and the shaman reached the couple a moment later, having followed (f/n) down from the platform.

 Two small children approached the shaman, one carrying a bundle of sage and the other balancing a briquette of smouldering charcoal in a terracotta dish between her small hands. Solemn determination was written on both of their faces, having clearly been told by their parents beforehand to treat the ceremony with all due respect. The shaman took the gifts from the children and bowed to them, and they bowed in return, almost managing not to run back to their parents once the shaman turned back to the couple and their part in the ceremony was over.

 She pressed the tip of the sage bundle to the charcoal until it caught, then wafted the smoke first over the couple and then Hanji and Erwin. The shaman turned and followed the edge of the crowd clockwise, extending the cleansing and blessing to the rest of the gathering. She spoke loudly so that all could hear her words.

 “We gather here in peace for this sacred occasion, the Rite of Marriage between (f/n) of the Shiganshina and Levi of the Ackermans. As our Circle is woven and consecrated, let this moment in time and place on earth become blessed. Let each soul truly be present so that the spirits of those gathered may be blended in one sacred space, with one purpose, and one voice.” At this, the shaman finished blessing the crowd and returned to the couple.

 “Let us call to the spirits of the four quarters of our world, that this rite be blessed by the powers of all Creation.

Spirits of the North, powers of winter, guardians of earth and stone, strength of badger, who you teach us of love and loyalty, great bear of the starry skies, the rich soil of creation, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome!

Spirits of the East, powers of spring, of conception, regeneration, vision of eagle and blackbird’s song, swallow’s freedom flight, breath of life, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome!

Spirits of the South, powers of summer, pride of stag and wit of fox, you who teach us of courage and the power of truth, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome!

Spirits of the West, powers of autumn, cougar who stretches to hunt at dusk, wisdom of salmon and otters’ play, wolves that dance our love and emotion, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome!”

 The shaman spoke softly to (f/n) and Levi. “Have you brought your prepared vows?” Levi patted his sides, jolting in fear as he realized he didn’t have pockets on his kilt, and was about to start panicking when Erwin tapped him on his shoulder and whispered, “Levi, I think you’re looking for this.” The blond handed him a small rolled sheet of parchment.

 “Bastard.” Levi mumbled under his breath, his smirk belaying his irritation. (f/n) bit her lip, trying not to break into laughter and ruin the solemnity surrounding them. Hanji couldn’t resist grinning, but to everyone's surprise stayed quiet.

 The shaman stepped out of the couple’s way as they began the Ritual of the Seven Steps. Levi stepped first, holding his vows in front of him before turning and looking into (f/n)’s eyes. “My beloved, our love has become firm by your walking with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless us with noble children to share.”

 (F/n) took a step to join his side. “My love, this is my commitment to you. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family.”

 Levi took another step. “My beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you.”

 (F/n) took another step, meeting Levi again at his side. “My love, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May our gods bless you and our honourable lodge.” They continued alternating steps, first Levi, then (f/n), around the bonfire.

 “My beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May our gods bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long.

 “My love, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you.

 At each step (f/n) and Levi professed their dedication to one another and to the love that they shared. They exchanged promises of a strong foundation, respect, safety, and enduring love at each step until the final ones brought them back to where they had started.

 Levi didn’t need his slip of paper for his final vows. “(f/n), as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. Now you have become completely mine, and I become completely yours. May our marriage last forever.

 Nor did (f/n). “Levi, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honourable ancestors, I have become your wife and you my husband. The promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever.”

At this, Hanji and Erwin stepped forward to remove the blankets from the couple’s shoulders. In their place a white blanket, embroidered with prayers and wishes for the couple’s happiness, was wrapped around them both. The shaman stepped forward to give her own blessing, laying her palms upon their brows.  “Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth.”

 Levi and (f/n) turned to face each other, wrapped in the wedding blanket. His lips brushed hers, softly at first, then firm as the realization of them finally being married took hold. She kissed him back just as firmly, pouring all her love and devotion she had just professed into it. They barely noticed the cheers and well wishes from the crowd until the shaman cleared her throat.

 “Before our ceremony ends, let us thank the spirits that have joined us in blessing (f/n) and Levi so they may depart in peace and love.” The shaman then thanked the spirits that had been summoned in the beginning of the ceremony, facing each of the four directions in reverse order as she spoke. Finally, she addressed the gathering once more.

 “This celebration ends in peace as in peace it began. May the spirit of this rite and the blessings we have received go with us all as we depart this place, to nourish, strengthen and sustain us until we meet again. May the blessings of this rite nourish, strengthen and sustain (f/n) and Levi throughout their lives together. So let it be!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed heavily from both Druid and Native American ceremonies for this chapter. I mean no disrespect whatsoever in adopting parts and using them to fit my story, and I hope none is accidentally given. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been agonizing about it for months about what to incorporate, how the ceremonies should proceed, and making everything make sense. Hopefully I've achieved something you'll enjoy. :D


	28. Home At Last

(F/n)’s smile turned from sweet to almost predatory as she whispered in Levi’s ear. “Are you ready, sweetheart? My wolf is excited to meet yours. She’s been waiting far too long.” He stiffened for a moment and then forced himself to relax as she kissed slowly down the side of his neck. (F/n) sucked a dark mark into the flesh of his shoulder, and Levi released a groan of arousal and anticipation, fear threading through the edges. He fought down his panicked clamoring instincts and gripped (f/n) tighter, drawing her closer as her teeth elongated and she shifted into her Pack Leader form.

Overly long canines pierced the meat of Levi’s shoulder. He released another moan as (f/n) bit into his flesh, once over the half-healed engagement mark to mark him as Mate, and again on the other side to turn him into a werewolf. The bites hurt less than Levi had anticipated, although the pain he _did_ feel instantly shifted into a cold tingle as whatever turned people into werewolves flooded his system. Overcome by the singing thrill in his veins, he collapsed to the ground in front of his mate, writhing in both pain and ecstasy as his human DNA unraveled and recombined to include the werewolf mutation in its code. He stared at his hands as his consciousness faded, watching the shifting of his ligaments as he changed forms. His last thought as a human was “Beautiful…”

He woke to the worried face of his mate peering over him. Levi didn’t know where he was at first, but (f/n)’s face and the hard-packed earth beneath him brought his memory to bear. As he ran a hand over his face to collect himself he could feel something new inside his head, something _other_. He reached into his mind to probe at it, to untangle the ball of confusion sitting in the shadows, and he was suddenly looking into a mirror.

 His reflection wasn’t of himself, though. At least, not how he remembered his reflection from that morning. This Levi had eyes that glowed and canines with tips peeking out from between lips parted with wonder. His hands and feet sported almost claw-like nails, thicker than a normal human’s and shaded a dark grey, yet not fully wolf-like. Levi lifted his hand to touch the glass, and the other Levi did as well. Levi caught sight of the back of his own hand and gasped. It matched the man's in the mirror.

 The reflection in the mirror spoke, voice hesitant and gravelly with disuse. “Hello, Levi. It is so good to finally meet you.”

 Levi dropped his hand and stared hard. “Who the fuck’re you?”

 Levi’s reflection emitted something between a bark and a laugh. “I’m you. Well, the new you. Or, I’ll be you once you accept the wolf within.” The reflection stretched and turned, displaying the bite marks on his shoulders, pointed ears, and a wolf-like tail.

  _Within._ Levi searched inside himself, and true to his reflection’s words, he could feel something stirring, waiting for him to make a choice. It did not feel patient.

 The image in the mirror spoke again. “Levi, you must make a choice. Accept your wolf and become one with us, or reject us and let us devour you.”

 He knew then that this is what they had been speaking of before. Those who rejected the change, who rejected their wolf, ultimately died. He nodded, more to himself than to his reflection. This was a formality; he’d made his decision long before this.

 Levi looked straight into the mirror, into his reflection’s eyes. “I accept.”

 His reflection’s eyes glowed, lit within by happiness and relief. “Then step through, Levi, and let us become one.”

Levi stepped.

 

_“ - Someone, check his pulse! Is he breathing?”_

  _“He’s coming round. Levi? Levi, can you hear us?”_

  _“There! Look!”_

 Levi opened his eyes and gasped, feeling as if he were bursting through the surface of a frozen lake. He sat up too quickly and had to reorient himself. Surrounding him were members of the Shiganshina pack, Erwin, Hanji, and (f/n). He broke into a wide grin, and cheers sounded. (F/n) smiled, pulling him into her arms as he reached for her.

She pulled back a little to check him over once more, then frowned in wonder. “Your eyes, Levi. They’re…” She broke off.

 “They’re what?”

 Instead of answering him, she motioned for Hanji to hand him a mirror. He saw the same reflection he always had. “Is this not what was expected?” He continued to stare, looking for whatever seemed to surprise everyone around him. When he looked closer at his eyes he realized what it was. “Oh…”

 Before (f/n) could respond, Hanji broke in. “Do you feel like you can shift? You should be able to if you want. Picture your wolf in your mind, and then let it come forth through you. It may feel a bit strange at first, but -”

 Levi ignored the rest of her sentence. He searched inside where he could feel the _something_ from before, and as he made the connection he realized that it was his wolf. _Wanna come out and play?_ The wolf reassured him that he most certainly did.

 Levi could only describe his first shapeshift as _intense_. It wasn’t painful since he had fully accepted his wolf, but it wasn’t quite pleasurable. A numbness that had nothing to do with nerves falling asleep, heat that did not come from a fire, and a chill that did not stem from frost.

 A large black wolf stood and shook himself where Levi had been a moment before. Light grey eyes surveyed the gathering before him, serene and commanding. Jubilant cheers rose as the pack greeted their newest member. Some of the younger members shifted and rushed forward to greet him, eager to mix his scent in with theirs to add it to the pack. Older ones nipped at them to leave him alone, understanding from his scent that Levi needed a moment before the pack members piled onto him in greeting. He managed to playfully pin the two that had reached him and then sent them off scampering back as warm laughter from their elders followed them. Reaching for his human self, he shifted back into his original form and pulled his ceremonial kilt back around him, slightly dismayed at himself for not thinking to remove his boots before he tried shifting. He understood now why they hadn’t given him trousers.

 (F/n) stepped closer, scenting his neck to calm him as she clasped his hands in hers. As he began to relax against her, she murmured into his ear. “Do you feel them both, Levi? Your two forms?”

His sharp whisper took her by surprise. “What? What do you mean, _two forms_?” His voice cut off abruptly as a fresh wave of confusion flooded him. He remembered what his mirror-image had said. _Us._

 Her smile wavered as she realized how close to being overwhelmed Levi was. “Love, look at me.” He blinked, then cleared his mind, focusing on his mate’s face instead of the panic bubbling up inside. “Feel inside you. There is another in there, another you. Can you feel him?”

 Levi searched again, and felt like kicking himself. Another knot of _something_ was there where he had assumed only his wolf form dwelled. What he had assumed was one form was actually two, distinct from each other as they were from his human form, but undeniably _him._ Levi thought that his reflection had meant him and his image when he had said ‘us’, but Levi had clearly misinterpreted it. The mirror hadn’t shown him his wolf-like traits; it had shown him his _hybrid form._

 “There you go.” (F/n)’s smile returned as wonder transformed Levi’s face from a mask of panic into something almost innocent. “Why don’t you let him out to meet us too?” As he focused, he saw his reflection from before sharpen and become clear, then come bursting forth.

 Where before the crowd’s roar had almost deafened him, silence now reigned. He could hear an owl in the near distance, hunting for it’s nightly meal. The stream burbled somewhere off to the south, and a crying child in the back of the gathering was hushed. Levi could almost make out the whispered lullaby.

Confusion and alarm threatened to overwhelm him, and he scrabbled back from the crowd. _Was something wrong with him? Was he not a werewolf after all?_ He heard a faint command to halt inside his mind from his Pack Leader and snapped his head to (f/n). His instincts forced him to hold her gaze as a beaming smile brightened on her face. “Rise, my love, and let our pack see you.”

 He shook himself and stood up, golden eyes flat and guarded, shoulders hunched and ready for a rejection from his newfound pack.

 

It never came. 

 

One by one the members of the Shiganshina clan knelt in front of him. Whispers of _Alpha_ , _another hybrid_ and _TWO pack leaders_ filtered through the assembly as the pack knelt before him, as they had before (f/n) not two hours previous.

 (F/n) smiled as she watched her pack accept Levi as her mate and equal in status. She could feel Levi’s confusion and panic receding through their bond as he looked around at everyone in surprise. He was still hesitant and a little jumpy, but he hadn’t lashed out at anyone with his claws or leapt to pin a pack member in an attempt to wrest control of a situation, _any_ situation to find steady ground. It was beyond remarkable, and as far as she knew the only time it had ever happened with a turned werewolf. Half the reason the pack had formed a circle around them as he Turned was to make sure he couldn’t escape if the change went badly. She would be sure to tell him how proud she was of him later, over and over until he pinned her to shut her up even with no one around to hear them.

Levi felt more than heard (f/n) shift forms beside him. Hers was more graceful than his had been, and he felt awed at how her muscles flowed and shifted so easily. He hadn’t expected to see her in hybrid form, though. It startled him to see it, but she held his hand firm as she addressed the pack.

 “It seems our gods have decided that the Shiganshina pack will have not one, but two Pack Leaders to guide its future.” She smiled widely as howls filled the air, the pack announcing their wholehearted acceptance as she nuzzled her cheek against her mate’s. She whispered into his ear, “Ready to run?”

 He blinked, then realized she meant for him to lead his first pack run as a Leader. “Gods yes.” He watched (f/n) shift into her full wolf form and tried to remember how he’d done it to bring the full wolf forward. Again he reached inside and felt both forms welcome him in acceptance. He stretched for the wolf and it came to him easily, joyful at being allowed to lead its pack in a traditional Hunt. (F/n) nuzzled his flank, pushing him not so subtly towards the front of the now-shifted group of wolves waiting for their command. He howled and bolted towards the direction of the forest, answering howls following him into the dark.

 He and (f/n) ran together for miles, following the scents of prey for amusement rather than for a proper hunt, enjoying the freedom of moving silently through the forest with his new family. The pack had already eaten it's full at the banquet, so there was no need to hunt for food this night. More than once he tried to draw her off into the darkness alone with him, but each time she’d nip at him to keep him in line. _Later_ , she sent to him through their bond, and an image of the bedroom in their den filled his mind. He sent back an impatient _Not too much later_ and she chuffed in agreement. Another scent of rabbit wafted across their noses, interrupting them and sent them chasing after the frightened animals, instincts again taking over.

 Scents from pack members also caught his attention. Cedric was there, as well as Hanji and Erwin. Each one sent respectful greetings and well wishes through the pack bond as they approached. Each time he felt a whisper of the pack bond between him and another wolf it threw him, but he was quickly getting used to it. Having been alone for so long and suddenly inheriting what amounted to a gigantic extended family took some time getting used to, but it wasn’t a bad thing, considering it wasn’t anything he’d ever expected to have to get used to at all. Although they kept a respectful distance from their Pack Leaders, the pack made it clear that he and (f/n) _belonged_.

 The pack ended up back at the edge of the lake near Levi and (f/n)’s den after the run ended, exhausted but sated by the day’s festivities. As dawn’s light crept over the horizon pairs and families broke off from the pack to return to their lodgings, each bidding farewell to the newly mated couple as they departed. When the members had dwindled down to encompass only those closest to the pair, (f/n) and Levi rose and departed for their den alone, waving farewell to those who stayed.

 (F/n) unlatched the door and moved to enter, but Levi threw out an arm across her chest to stop her. “We are going to do _one_ thing traditionally, even if it fucking kills me.” Before she could do more than flash him a surprised look he dipped and lifted her into his arms, one around her waist and the other behind her knees. She laughed as he kicked the door open and carried her over their threshold, home together at last.


End file.
